Pacte avec le Diable
by Hamataroo
Summary: Quand les connaissances d'Hermione sont minimes sur un certain sujet, quoi de mieux qu'un Serpentard pour l'aider à y remédier. Et si un deuxième s'ajoutait à l'équation? Théodore/Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Voici un petit three shot (bien qu'il est probable qu'a terme je fasse une suite). je suis une folle amoureuse de nos très chers Serpentards et dans cette fiction, vous aurez votre compte de beaux mâles verts et argents ;)

Place à nos sorciers adorés!

* * *

L'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard a toujours abrité les secrets les plus terribles comme celui de l'horcruxe , mais également les plus tristes comme l'amour secret de Severus Rogue pour Lily Evans , mais aussi et surtout les plus indécents.... comme celui d'Hermione Granger.

Vous ne connaissez pas celui-ci ? Peut être parce qu'il s'agit d'un secret, mais pas d'inquiétude, vous allez tout savoir, ou presque, certaines choses ne sont pas bonnes à dire. N'est ce pas Hermione?

En ce lendemain de rentrée, les 7èmes années de Gryffondor avaient presque tous opté pour la matière préférée des étudiants des deux mondes: la grasse matinée. Qui n'avait pas un coefficient assez important aux ASPICS d'après Ronald. Mais notez surtout l'usage du « presque ». Car en effet, certains élèves ou plutôt certaines ne se sentaient pas l'âme de la Belle aux bois dormants attendant son prince. Ainsi, dans le dortoir de Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown et Parvatil patil, se tenait une grande discussion philosophique sur l'amour. Malgré les croyances populaires, les trois jeunes filles s'entendaient relativement bien, mais étant donné que Poudlard voulait des ragots... Lavande et sa meilleure amie s'occupaient de distraire le public avec ses remarques acerbes envers leur camarade.

A 9h27 exactement, la discussion tournait autour de l'amour, et plus particulièrement autour de l'amour physique. Passionnée par cet aspect des relations amoureuses (ou non d'ailleurs), Lavande et sa complice étaient intarissables, tandis que leur camarade gardait le silence. La jolie Parvatil, tout en démêlant ses longs cheveux noirs avec ses doigts, se mit alors à parler de choses qui ne devraient normalement par sortir de l'intimité.

«Vous savez les filles, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire les garçons de Durmstrang ne sont pas que des brutes épaisses sans intelligence. Tu en sais quelque chose Hermione pas vrai.» rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil suggestif.

«Donc avec Valeriy, on s'est revu pendant les vacances... il était toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux noirs bouclés, ses yeux chauds et bruns , sa bouche.... et oui bon ca va j'abrège. Il est venu chez nous pendant une semaine, bon mes parents n'étaient pas très chauds donc on a dut faire chambre à part. Mais en fin de semaine, il y a eu une urgence à Sainte Mangouste, un accident avec le magicobus je crois. Bon toujours est-il qu'on était que tous les deux, ma soeur était en colonie magique. On était là, assis sur le canapé, où plutôt il était assis et moi complètement allongée dessus et ma tête posée sur ses genoux. Il me caressait les cheveux tout en parlant de politique. Ca doit être la seule fois où ce sujet m'a intéressé.»

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire, comprenant rapidement l'allusion. Mais les joues rosies et le regard dans le vide, Parvatil semblait revivre le moment fard de son existence. Taquine, Lavande la poussa du coude , la faisant dégringoler du lit.

«Allez raconte nous la suite petite vicieuse!» souriante, Parvatil prit la position de l'étoile de mer sur le parquet et continua à raconter.

«Donc, j'avais la tête sur ses genoux et sa main passait et repassait dans mes cheveux, c'était doux et tendre, une légère caresse. Il me couvait des yeux et d'ailleurs il ne faisait pas que regarder mon visage... et c'était comme une main invisible qui me touchait. Je sentais la brûlure de son regard dans mon décolleté et sans que je puisse rien n'y faire , j'ai senti mes seins se durcir. Il a dégluti avec difficulté et, pendant qu'il continuait à passer sa main dans mes cheveux mais de manière plus.... sensuelle, j'ai senti distinctement son caleçon se tendre sous ma nuque. C'est quelque chose de très déconcertant. Valeriy a rougit comme un enfant prit en faute, c'était mignon. Je me suis redressée et me suis agenouillée sur le canapé, à côté de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Chatouilleux comme il l'était, ça devait forcément lui plaire.» après une petite pause pour vérifier que ses amies l'écoutaient toujours, la belle indienne continua d'une voix lointaine.

«Il m'a fait relever la tête et m'a embrassée. C'était le plus beau baiser que j'ai jamais reçu, plein de désir et... c'était comme dans tous les livres à l'eau de rose que tu lis Hermione, mais en 100 fois mieux. Il m'a allongée sur le tapis en bas du canapé et a retiré son T shirt. J'ai rapidement fait comprendre à Val que j'étais encore une jeune fille pure et innocente.»

Hermione éclata de rire et , malgré ses joues rougies par le récit peu décent de son amie, put répondre d'un air sérieux. «Toi , pure et innocente ? Tu parles, tu es née avec le Kama-Sutra dans les mains.»

Vexée, Parvatil se contenta de tirer la langue et se redressa pour se rallonger sur son lit. «Il m'a assuré qu'il prendrait soin de moi et qu'on pourrait arrêter quand je le voudrais. Il a glissé ses mains sous mon débardeur et elles se sont mises à cajoler ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression d'être un bijou qu'il n'osait pas toucher. C'est agréable et exaltant cette sensation d'être précieuse je vous assure.»

L'indienne continua à décrire ce que lui avait fait son amant russe, et après avoir maintes fois expliqué à quel point il était beau , tendre et amoureux, elle passa aux plaisirs qu'elle lui avait donné, après demande de Lavande.

«Et bien ma chère Lav, j'ai fais dans le classique... les mains baladeuses et une petite fellation pour terminer avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.»

Mais là, Hermione Granger n'écouta plus. Ses connaissances étaient mises à mal, qu'était ce donc qu'une fellation ? Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote et demander de quoi il s'agissait et se fit donc toute petite, pensant ainsi ne pas attirer l'attention de ses camarades. Quelques minutes après cette folle histoire, chacune se bouscula pour atteindre la salle de bain la première. La sorcière aux cheveux touffus fut l'heureuse gagnante. Bonne joueuse, elle autorisa ses amies à profiter du lavabo et du miroir pendant qu'elle se lavait. Perdue dans ses pensées, c'est mécaniquement qu'elle revêtit son T-shirt orange clair , ainsi qu'un jean pattes d'eph sans chichi. Un cordon de cuir lui servit de ceinture , elle enfila rapidement une paire de chaussures au hasard et passa difficilement le peigne dans sa tignasse brune. Fatiguée , elle abandonna après trois dents du malheureux objet cassées. Attrapant un élastique sur sa table de chevet, elle tenta d'entourer ses cheveux avec. Après une queue de cheval basse et assez mal faite, elle tenta d'appuyer avec le plat de sa main sur la bosse qui subsistait avant de laisser tomber. Le visage vierge de tout maquillage, elle enfila un petit gilet en laine noire et descendit les marches qui menaient à la salle commune à toute vitesse.

Elle ne trouva aucune connaissance dans la salle, tout juste quelques deuxièmes années qu'elle connaissait de vue. Elle adressa un sourire à un premier année, visiblement terrifié d'être seul au milieux d'inconnus. Hermione se souvint alors de sa propre première année, rejetée par tous les autres gamins... mais cette période était révolue. Donc, elle descendit vers la grande salle, persuadée d'y trouver ses amis. Mais à la table de la maison du lion, peu de monde se partageaient les plats. Pas plus de 6 élèves se servaient en toast et autres bonnes choses. L'adolescente se laissa choir sur un des banc et prit mollement un morceau de pain grillé qu'elle tartina de confiture.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille repensait à cette discussion de la matinée, qu'était ce donc que cette pratique inconnue. Pourtant, notre sorcière bien aimée n'était pas des plus ignorante en matière de sexualité. Les livres érotiques et autres romans à l'eau de rose l'avaient bien instruite. Mais là, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle séchait. Sourcils froncés dans une attitude de haute réflexion, la jeune fille réfléchissait comme jamais. Sa cuillère tournait inlassablement dans son bol de thé, laissant les grains de sucre qu'elle avait rajouté se mêler à l'eau bouillante. Retirant le sachet du bol, elle l'égoutta quelques secondes avant de le poser sur une serviette en papier, histoire de ne pas tâcher la table en bois. Pauvres elfes !

Concentrée, elle ne vit pas entrer la bande des serpentard, toujours les mêmes. Drago Malefoy entouré de ses deux acolytes aux Q.I tout au plus égal à celui d'une huitre , ainsi que Pansy Parkinson qui assumait son homosexualité avec panache se tenant au bras de la masculine Milicent Bulstrode. Enfin pour clore la marche venait les deux «sérieux» du groupe: Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Malefoy, fière comme il l'était, attendait que son ennemie jurée relève la tête et le regarde avec la même haine que les autres années. Seulement, rien ne se passa, et ceci le déstabilisa. Énervé par ce manque d'attention, il grogna une injure et fit demi-tour pour croiser son ennemie qui sortait justement de table. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche et lui lancer une réplique cinglante, elle tendit la main vers lui, paume levée.

«Pas maintenant Malefoy»

Estomaqué par ce manque d'intérêt, le blondinet reparti vers sa table, grognant des jurons inintelligibles pour toutes personnes normales. Seulement, quelqu'un avait bien comprit ce que la jeune fille de moldu se murmurait à elle même. Un seul mot, qui lui avait fait ouvrir les oreilles et les yeux bien évidemment. Théodore Nott n'avait les oreilles dans sa poche, c'était maintenant à son tour d'être plongé dans la réflexion.... Pourquoi Hermione Granger s'intéressait-elle à la fellation?

Ce fut donc au tour du serpentard à lunette de tomber dans les affres de la réflexion. Les élèves emplissaient peu à peu la grande salle, le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort. Des cuillères tombaient sur le sol ou teintaient contre les bols , un verre s'écrasa au sol dans un éclat , des discussions, des rires , quelques gloussements de filles , des rires grivois s'échappaient de la table des Serdaigles après une vieille blague grinçante. La seule table à peu près silencieuse était celle des professeurs. Peut être était ce dû au nombre réduit d'occupant, seul Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue se trouvaient là, autant dire qu'ils ne discutaient pas à bâtons rompus.

Désireux de comprendre, et ce pour une raison inconnue, le comportement de la gryffondor , le jeune Nott se leva de table sans un mot. Drago , qui décidément ne comprenait rien du tout ces temps-ci, consulta ses compagnons du regard. Seule Parkinson fit part d'un commentaire sensé être humoristique.

«Hey bien, qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il a ses règles?»

Assise à la bibliothèque, Hermione tentait depuis 5 minutes de se concentrer sur son livre sur la vie des licornes. Elle était troublée, ne pas savoir la rendait folle et le pire c'est qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Surtout, elle ne savait pas où trouver la réponse à sa question, les dictionnaires de la bibliothèque ne parlaient que de choses magiques ! A la rigueur celui utilisé en étude des moldus , bien que Hermione douta fortement du bon résultat. Aucun terme sexuel n'a lieu d'être dans un livre scolaire. Se massant les tempes, la meilleure élève referma le livre d'un coup sec et se releva pour le ranger dans le rayon adéquat. Elle prit d'ailleurs bien garde de le ranger au bon endroit. Prise d'un vertige, elle appuya son front chaud contre le métal froid des montants de l'étagère. Tandis qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire de sa journée, des pas s'approchèrent de son lieux de méditation.

Relevant les yeux, elle rencontra les yeux froids et pourtant francs du fameux Théodore Nott.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs fit face à son ennemie par alliance et, de manière nonchalante, s'appuya contre l'étagère. Croisant les bras de manière tout aussi décontractée, il adressa un sourire vague à la «sang de bourbe préférée des serpentards ».

«Granger...»

«Nott... que veux tu?»

«Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire que je veux quelque chose en particulier.»

«Peut être parce que tu restes là, comme un con , devant moi avec ton sourire perfide. »

Amusé, Théodore agrandit son sourire et se rapprocha d'Hermione. Arrivé tout près d'elle , il se pencha tout juste à son oreille et en caressa le lobe de son souffle.

« Et bien ma petite sorcière, je me demandais ce qui t'intéressais dans la fellation.... je t'ai entendu souffler ce mot ce matin et j'avoue que tu m'intrigues. Mais peut être as tu besoin d'un professeur en la matière...»

Horriblement gênée, la magicienne rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et fui son refuge comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Très étonné par cette réaction à sa taquinerie, le jeune Nott haussa les épaules et enfonça les mains dans ses poches pour rejoindre ses amis, l'air décontracté.

Allongée sur son lit, la plus célèbre des gryffondor ne trouvait pas la paix nécessaire pour se plonger dans un de ses romans. Fatiguée de lire et relire toujours la même phrase sans même en comprendre le sens, elle poussa un gémissement de frustration et se releva de son lit. Pour occuper son esprit et ne plus penser à l'adolescent à lunettes qui était venu la troubler par son assurance et sa nonchalance, elle entreprit de faire son lit. Une fois tous les plis des draps lissés, elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa couchette et se prit la tête dans les mains. Depuis quand pensait elle à ce point à tout ce qui avait trait à la sexualité, elle avait même réussit à trouver des sous entendus érotiques dans les paroles du professeur de potions ! Elle avait d'ailleurs frôlé la crise cardiaque à cet instant là.

Ses pensées se perdaient dans les limbes obscures du désir et du plaisir, du pêché le plus agréable pour nombre de gens. Agacée, elle prit sa baguette et fit ouvrir la fenêtre. S'occuper pour ne pas penser. S'occuper pour ne pas fantasmer également. Ses mains alors s'activèrent, rangeant les objets qui traînaient sur le sol, livres, plumes, parchemins, linge … après le passage de notre joyeuse petite intellectuelle, la chambre brillait presque dans la lumière du soleil de septembre.

Le parquet était vierge de toute poussière, les carreaux de la fenêtre lavés , les rideaux des lits rafraîchis par un sort de fraîcheur à la douce odeur de menthe. Enfin en paix avec elle même, Hermione allait descendre dans la salle commune pour y travailler, lorsque ses deux colocataires entrèrent en riant. Leurs rires s'étouffèrent rapidement.

«heu... Hermione ? Un ouragan est passé ou quoi ? » demanda bêtement une Lavande estomaquée.

«heu pas tout à fait... j'ai eu une pulsion de rangement. Au passage, j'ai retrouvé ton soutien gorge bleu qui fais une poitrine énorme. Il était sous ton lit.»

Hermione s'éclipsa avant que son amie n'ai l'idée de lui sauter dessus pour la remercier. Elle croisa Neville qui lui appris que Ron et Harry dormaient toujours comme des bienheureux. La gryffondor sourit, attendrie par les deux marmottes qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. C'est d'un pas tranquille que la demoiselle rejoignit le parc et s'assit sagement au bord du lac sur le ponton. Elle retira ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes avant de remonter les pans de son jean pour tremper joyeusement ses pieds dans l'eau, elle sentait parfois les tentacules du calamar géant venir lui chatouiller la plante du pied. Hermione se rappelait avec nostalgie les souvenirs de sa courte romance avec Ron qui avait commencé à cet endroit précis. Et un souvenir gênant s'imposa à son esprit... elle, lui sur un canapé.... ses mains à lui baladeuses... sa gêne....son recul... la déception sur le visage de son amoureux. Secouée par une révélation soudaine, elle se releva à toute allure, et enfila ses chaussures sans même penser à remettre ses chaussettes, ni à s'essuyer les pieds mouillés.

Elle se lança alors à la recherche de son camarade de la maison rivale.

Parcourant le parc de long en large, elle finit par le trouver, assis sagement près de son groupe d'ami, studieusement plongé dans un livre de métamorphose. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle fit appel à tout son courage et se planta devant Théodore Nott qui releva paresseusement les yeux. Mais ce fut Malefoy qui entama les hostilités.

«Et bien Granger, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici? »

Sans même lui accorder un regard, elle répondit d'une voix visiblement énervée.

«C'est pas après toi que j'en ai Malefoy alors la ferme. Nott, je peux te parler.... seul à seul? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait étonné et donc qu'il la suivrait. Elle se tordit les mains nerveusement quand il fut devant elle, ses lunettes réfléchissaient vivement les rayons du soleil, l'obligeant à fermer les siens pour ne pas être aveuglée.

«Bon que veux tu ? » souffla t il.

«Je... est ce que ta proposition tient toujours ? » le rouge envahissait alors ses pommettes. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de la trouver touchante, tant d'innocence s'en était déconcertant.

«Quelle proposition Granger? Soit plus précise. » Il se doutait bien de laquelle elle voulait parler, mais l'entendre de sa bouche serait pour lui le symbole de son éclatante victoire.

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

«Acceptes tu de devenir mon professeur en matière de... de.... de sexe. »

Ca y'est le mot était sorti, elle l'avait dit , et aucun retour en arrière était possible. Un sourire perfide vint orner les lèvres du serpentard, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

«j'accepte Granger.... a condition que tu m'aides en métamorphose, c'est la seule chose que je te demande. »

La gryffondor hocha la tête positivement et commença à faire demi tour, lorsqu'il la rattrapa par le bras. Il souffla dans son oreille «salle sur demande, ce soir à 22h. Soit à l'heure. ». Il la lâcha et retourna auprès de ses amis, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres, ce soir il allait s'amuser....

* * *

Le chapitre 2 est dors et déja écrit, sauf que je préfère avancer le trois avant de publier le 2. Sauf que j'ai un petit problème, qui dois je mettre avec Hermione ? (je vous laisse débatre ;) )


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews :-)

seulement je pense que ce ne sera pas un three shot mais bien une courte fiction. Le chapitre trois est dors et déja terminé mais je pense rajouter deux chapitres de plus au minimum.

* * *

**L**e soir était arrivé bien trop rapidement, et bien trop lentement à la fois pour la jeune fille. Son regard se tournait tantôt vers sa montre magique, tantôt sur l'horloge de l'école. Voyant son impatience, Harry et Ron la questionnèrent avec précaution, sachant à quel point elle pouvait exploser. Mais ils ne réussirent qu'à la faire fuir sous leurs questions incessantes. Angoissée, l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que son rendez-vous du soir. Ses sourcils froncés, ses mains qui papillonnaient en tous sens , ses dents qui entamaient la chair tendre de sa lèvre inférieur, tout en elle exprimait sa nervosité. C'était pour elle la première fois qu'un cours lui serait totalement inconnu. Avant chaque cours, quelle que soit la matière, elle aimait lire le chapitre dans son livre afin d'être prête pour le lendemain. Mais voilà, elle ne connaissait aucun livre de cours de sexualité. Surtout que les sorciers étaient encore plus prudes que les moldus.

Le repas du soir fut une véritable torture, elle jetait de temps à autre des regards vers la table des verts et argents, vérifiant la présence de son mentor.

Il était bien là, riant avec ses amis, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de cette soirée. Plus ou moins rassurée, Hermione ne réussit pourtant pas à manger autant que d'habitude... chose qui inquiéta la cadette Weasley. La rouquine coinça la meilleure amie de son frère à la sortie de la grande salle, l'emmenant dans un couloir vide.

«Hermione ! Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter ton régime ! Tu n'es pas grosse. »

Estomaquée, Granger cligna des yeux avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ange gardien.

«Je vais bien Ginny. Je te promet que je l'ai arrêté mon régime. Juré ! »

«Alors pourquoi n'as tu presque pas mangé ce soir? » demanda la rousse en croisant les bras.

«Et bien... je suis passée aux cuisines à 5heure et tu connais les elfes... ils en font toujours trop. J'avais demandé quelques biscuits et ils m'ont beaucoup trop servi. Mais je les aurai vexés si j'en avais laissé donc j'ai tout mangé. Alors je n'avais pas faim ce soir. »

Connaissant son principe de gentillesse mielleuse envers les elfes, Ginny n'insista pas et partit rejoindre son petit ami du moment, à savoir Harry. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, la petite menteuse se passa une main sur le visage avant de rejoindre son dortoir en attendant l'heure prévue.

C'est avec le plus de discrétion possible que Hermione se glissa hors de son lit, évitant de marcher sur un quelconque objet susceptible de réveiller ses camarades qui dormaient comme des loirs. Habillée comme le matin, l'adolescente retira ses chaussures une fois dans le couloir et put ainsi entendre à l'avance les pas du concierge résonner dans le couloir. Après s'être cachée derrière une tenture miteuse et pleine de poussière pour échapper aux griffes de Rusard, elle arriva sans encombre à la salle sur demande. Ne sachant pas si son professeur s'y trouvait déjà, elle passa tout de même trois fois devant le mur en pensant le plus fort possible «je veux voir Théodore Nott.... je veux voir Théodore Nott. ». La fameuse porte se révéla, et la poignée semblait appeler Hermione de tout son être.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jouvencelle entra dans la pièce, où l'attendait patiemment son mentor. Il se tenait assis sur le divan kaki, jambes croisées et un livre posé sur ses genoux tandis qu'il redressait apparemment les branches de ses lunettes. Le serpentard tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue et l'encouragea à entrer avec un sourire. Sauf que pour Hermione, ce sourire lui donnait plus envie de partir en courant que de rester ici. La porte refermée, Théodore encouragea son élève à venir s'installer à côté de lui, devant le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Le jeune homme referma le livre d'un coup sec et ce dernier disparu dans un «pouf» sonore. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard dans celui caramel de sa comparse, il fut amusée d'y lire une gène indescriptible. Nonchalamment il croisa les mains derrière la tête , envoyant par ce fait l'effluve de son parfum jusqu'à une Hermione peu réceptive.

«Du calme Granger …. détends toi , je ne vais pas te bouffer. »

«Je sais Nott. » répondit elle en serrant les dents.

Bien, la lionne refaisait surface.

«Bon ne perdons pas de temps. Donc, si j'ai bien saisi ton problème , c'est que en matière de sexe tu n'y connais absolument rien. Commençons par le plus simple et surtout ce qui vient en premier... les préliminaires. D'après ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, tu ignores tout de la fellation. C'est bien ça? »

Un léger hochement de tête de la part de l'adolescente rouge pivoine, et le garçon repartit dans ses explications.

«Donc déjà on va définir ce dont il s'agit. La fellation c'est tout simplement du sexe oral. »

«Heu... c'est à dire ? » questionna timidement la miss je sais tout.

«Disons que ton adorable petite langue est censée cajoler le sexe de ton homme. Et l'idéal est bien sûr que tu réussisse à plonger la hampe dans ta gorge. C'est ça le sexe oral. Au passage, la fellation à pleins de petits noms sympathiques ... la pipe , une petite gâterie , la sucette … et toutes sortes encore que j'ai pas forcément en tête. »

«Mais... les hommes... aiment ça? » questionna Hermione avec les joues encore plus rouge qu'avant

«Alors là Granger, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! C'est un préliminaire des plus appréciés par nous autres, les homes. C'est d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen pour que ton mec ait envie de t'emmener faire un tête à tête sous la couette... tête à tête ou pas d'ailleurs, certaines positions très connues et appréciées ne permettent malheureusement pas de voir le visage de son partenaire. »

Jetant un œil au visage empourpré de sa condisciple de Gryffondor, Théodore eut un petit sourire perfide et , disons le franchement, très très sexy. Il se rapprocha de la jolie brune et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

«Tu veux apprendre pas vrai ? Je te connais Granger, tu aimes apprendre. Et moi j'adorerai t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur le sexe... mais c'est comme tout, il faut pratiquer. »

Le sous entendu était à peine voilé, et Hermione était partagée. Après tout, qu'avait elle à perdre ? Elle s'était tout de même promis de garder sa virginité mais rien ne l'empêchait de jouer et surtout d'apprendre, avec le séduisant serpent. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclair, qui ravi au plus au point le jeune homme plus que connaisseur en matière de sexe. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur ses lunettes.

«On ne va pas viser trop haut tout de suite... les préliminaires aussi poussés c'est encore trop tôt je pense... Par contre, il faut que tu apprennes le contact. Ne m'interromps pas. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais touché vraiment un homme... oui c'est évident. Bon on va partir de là alors, un homme ce n'est pas seulement deux boules de neige et une carotte. La plupart des filles pensent que les mecs n'ont que ça comme zone érogène. Ne fais pas cette erreur, le corps d'un homme est sensible, presque autant que celui d'une fille. Déjà , ton premier devoir sera de me déshabiller. »

«Que je te... »

«Oui , alors va y , juste le haut du corps ne t'en fais pas, on ne brûle aucune étape. »

Hochant la tête, elle sentit instantanément les mains de son serpentard empoigner ses hanches pour l'amener à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le visage tourné vers lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête et lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Alors avec hésitation elle amena ses mains jusqu'aux pull sans manche qu'il portait sur sa chemise blanche. Le fameux pull arriva sur le sol, et en même temps la jeune élève s'enhardissait à déboutonner soigneusement la chemise de son camarade. Ce dernier l'arrêta rapidement, sourcils froncés.

«Non ça ne va pas... »

«Excuse moi de tout rater alors que c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses. » siffla une Hermione remontée à bloc. Souriant, Théo la rassura.

«Non ce n'est pas ça. Tu manques juste de sensualité, tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ton corps, tu dois... tout utiliser quand tu déshabilles un homme. Je vais t'aider, la prochaine fois je te laisserai faire seule. »

Son regard redevenu sérieux, la jeune fille ne put que rougir lorsqu'il plongea ses iris dans les siens. Il mit sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'appuya jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette son visage dans le creux de son cou à lui.

«Théo... »

«Chut... le cou est une zone sensible... Fais y ce que tu veux, tu as champs libre.»

Malgré sa gène première, l'adolescente inexpérimentée se fit obéissante et entama une lente et douce exploration du cou de son professeur. Ses lèvres purpurines se posèrent avec hésitation sur sa peau qui sentait bon l'after shave, mentholé et qui lui emplissait le nez de la plus délicieuse des façons. Frottant le bout de son nez sous sa mâchoire, elle inspira une longue bouffée parfumée, se repaissant de la fragrance masculine. Pendant sa reconnaissance olfactive, Théodore ne put que fermer les yeux et sourire d'un air bienheureux, le contact léger et timide de la gryffondor le rendait presque fou. Il ne voyait, la plupart du temps, que des femmes expertes ou trop peu câlines... La jouvencelle qui le découvrait lentement mais sûrement , n'était encore qu'une débutante dans l'art de l'érotisme, des corps à corps sensuels. Il ne voulait pas l'éveiller au sexe, mais à la beauté érotique de deux corps qui fusionnent et il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait une élève très douée.

Il se mit à sourire en se rendant compte à quel point il devenait poétique. Le garçon libéra les mains douces qu'il tenait toujours prisonnières, les laissant continuer son bonhomme de chemin. La chemise blanche se retrouva dénouée de bas en haut, mais alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement, il la sentit se mettre à rire silencieusement contre lui. Perplexe, il la vit finalement se remettre droite, toujours à califourchon sur lui, position qui commençait à lui donner des idées un peu salaces... Et là, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire clair et vif. Les mains d'Hermione s'accrochèrent aux épaules de son professeur pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Enfin elle se calma , un sourire qui illuminait ses prunelles couleur caramel.

«Désolée... c'est juste que je me suis tellement démenée sur ta chemise que j'en avais oublié que tu portais la cravate. Et … j'ai eu une image de toi en gogo danseur, faisant tournoyer ta chemise au dessus de ta tête, la cravate toujours autour du cou. Désolée... mais c'était tellement drôle. »

Amusé lui aussi, il leva pourtant un sourcil et déplaça sa compagne sur le canapé pour se relever, chemise sur le dos, qu'il retira alors dans un mouvement de danse ridicule et, armé de chemise il entama un déhanché tellement exagéré qu'il fit éclater la jeune fille qui se moquait de ses capacités de danseur. Avec un clin d'œil lascif et une moue voulue sexy, il fit tourner sa chemise au dessus de sa tête comme l'avait décrit sa camarade avant de la lui envoyer à la figure. Sa cravate grise et verte pendait lâchement sur son torse. Fier de lui, il s'avança vers la jeune fille affalée maintenant sur le sol, tordue par un fou rire. Le serpentard se pencha sur elle, la bloquant de son corps et la regarda très sérieusement dans les yeux.

«Alors ? Mes qualités de gogo danseur vous satisfont elles miss Granger? »

«Absolument Monsieur Nott ! Un As... ou pas. »

Repartie dans un fou rire, la jeune fille dut pourtant stopper son rire lorsque son strip teaser plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors que les langues humides se rencontraient dans une danse lente et presque amoureuse, notre jeune premier passa une main câline sur le poignet droit de sa compagne, guida alors sa main jusqu'à son torse et l'enjoignit à le découvrir également. Brisant l'étreinte de leurs lèvres, il la fixa dans les yeux tout en servant de guide à ses deux mains, la faisant alors redessiner les contours de ses pectoraux , rencontrer ses abdominaux qu'elle devinait clairement... et il lui lâcha une main, qui partit seule à l'aventure, effleurant du bout des doigts le fin chemin du paradis.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire encourageant et fit délicatement remonter sa main jusqu'à revenir à ses épaules. Ainsi accrochée à lui, elle n'avait qu'a se pencher un peu pour l'embrasser, chose qu'elle ne fit pas... préférant rejoindre son cou à l'odeur mentholé. Inspirant encore une fois, elle expira un souffle chaud qui fit frissonner le fier Serpentard.

«J'adore.... » ronronna t elle en frottant son nez contre la peau tiède de son professeur.

«Quoi donc? » demanda t il en lui caressant paresseusement les cheveux.

«Ton parfum.. ou ton après rasage, je ne sais pas. »

Il ne répondit pas, préférant sourire fièrement. La fille avait perdu en timidité et il s'en félicitait. Seulement l'heure n'était plus aux caresses naïves de la meilleur élève de l'école, mais au retour dans les dortoirs au vu de l'heure tardive.

Théodore l'aida à se relever et lui donna l'ordre de le rhabiller, chose qu'elle fit tout en se repaissant de la vue du torse masculin.

Il ne jugea pas utile de resserrer sa cravate et empoigna fermement la main fuyante de sa partenaire.

«Je te raccompagne chez les lionceaux, les couloirs ne sont pas très sûrs à cette heure. »

Les adolescents pensèrent tous les deux aux patrouilles de Rusard et sans doute à celles du terrible professer Rogue. Jetant un œil par une lucarne apparue subitement sur la porte, Nott ouvrit la marche, tenant toujours la petite main tremblante de la jeune fille. Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient furtivement de la porte, une voix froide et coupante vint les glacer tous deux.

«Et bien? Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? »

Théodore ne se retourna pas mais grimaça en pensant un

«MERDE , Drago Malefoy.... »

A suivre ;)

* * *

Avant de vous quitter, je tiens à pousser un coup de gueule. Sur le premier chapitre, j'ai reçu plein de mails pour me prévenir que un tel m'avais rajoutée dans ses alertes. Sauf que je me retrouve qu'avec une dizaine de reviews ! Alors je suis désolée pour mes lecteurs et lectrices "honnêtes" qui review après avoir lu , même pour me dire un simple "vivement la suite" ça fait toujours très chaud au coeur. Donc le chapitre 3 ne viendra pas tant que je n'aurai pas 25 reviews au total. Et je sais que c'est du chantage mais j'en ai ras le pompon (pour parler poliement). Rappelez vous, un simple "j'adore vivement la suite." me fait très plaisir aussi .

Les reviews qui critiquent sont bien sûr bienvenue également à condition qu'elles soient constructives. Dire "c'est nul" sans argumenter je trouve ça très c**.

Voilà désolée pour mon coup de gueule et je l'espère à très bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour / bonsoir chers lecteurs. Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement ceux et celles qui ont gentiment reviewé. Petit message pour

**Hanna: **oui c'est malheureux de voir que nous autre auteur de plus en plus nous marchons aux reviews , mais c'est la seule preuve que nous ayons pour savoir si nos histoires plaisent ou non. Comment s'améliorer si on ne nous dit pas ce qui cloche et ce qui va ? Mais oui j'avoue moi même que c'est dommage mais la review est le seul salaire de l'auteur. Je suis d'accord, on écrit avant tout pour soi , mais j'écris aussi un peu pour les autres et j'aime savoir si ce que j'écris est lisible (au niveau de la qualité) ou non. Merci beaucoup d'avoir mis ton avis ^^

Castalie: Oui je préfère la qualité à la quantité sauf que les personnes qui me mettent en alerte , on peut en déduire qu'ils ont au moins apprécié le premier chapitre non ? C'était juste que à force de voir 10 messages où on me dit que un tel m'a mis en alerte et ne pas trouver de review de la part de cette personne... car ce n'est pas la première histoire où on me fait le coup. Mais d'habitude je ne suis pas pour les coups de gueule mais là... enfin bon, merci quand même d'avoir mis ton avis et j'espère te retrouver prochainement sur ce chapitre :-)

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous tous !

au passage je m'excuse pour le petit retard mais n'acceptait pas mon fichier, pour une raison inconnue.

* * *

Théodore était toujours de dos, accompagné de sa charmante élève qui le regardait d'un air angoissé. Comment allaient-ils réussir à rentrer sains et saufs dans leurs dortoir ? Devaient-ils mentir ? Connaissant le caractère réservé de sa pupille, Théodore trouvait qu'il serait malvenu d'exposer, devant elle qui plus est, leur marchandage à son pire ennemi dans cette école. Elle risquerait de le fuir comme la peste, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Car malgré tout, il l'aimait bien la Granger. Assez petite pour devoir lever son ravissant visage vers lui, flattant ainsi son égo de grand mâle protecteur. Sa peau n'avait certes pas la couleur d'une pêche mais elle était douce au toucher et les rares imperfections qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient que les vestiges d'une rougeole ou varicelle. Ses deux yeux noisettes n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire à première vue, mais en y regardant de plus près on pouvait se rendre compte que chacune de ses pensées s'y reflétait. S'en était parfois assez troublant. Elle n'était pas une gravure de mode, portait sur ses hanches les preuves des desserts glacés de l'été avait un petit pli marqué sur le ventre mais qu'importe. Théodore la trouvait plus que jolie, et il ne le lui cachait pas.

Mais revenons à la situation actuelle.

Drago tentait vainement de reconnaître la jeune innocente que son camarade tenait jalousement par la main. Seulement la pénombre du couloir et le fait que le couple soit de dos ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il avait reconnu la démarche presque féline de Théodore mais la donzelle restait la mystérieuse inconnue.

Le tout jeune professeur ne fit que tourner la tête vers son préfet, et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

«Je raccompagne cette jolie jeune fille jusqu'à sa maison et je rejoins la salle commune, t'en fais pas je ferais attention à ne pas me faire prendre. »

«O.K, mais je veux savoir qui est donc ta partenaire de ce soir. » répliqua Drago, d'un ton moqueur. Et il fut récompensé par un sourire affable et tout aussi moqueur de la part de Théodore, mais surtout par l'intervention d' Hermione.

«HEY ! Cesse de me prendre pour une de ces potiches qui écartent les cuisses à tout va ! ». Le pauvre préfet des Serpentard semblait proche de l'asphyxie. Il récupéra son souffle en poussant un grognement sourd plutôt... animal.

«COMMENT AS TU OSEE ? Granger.... non mais j'y crois pas, Granger quoi ! »

Hermione avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, attirant par là même le regard de son professeur sur les deux ravissantes collines, explorée auparavant. Théodore Nott se félicita lui même d'avoir ainsi attirée jusqu'à lui une si douce élève, il comptait bien l'ouvrir à toute la sensualité du monde, et plus particulièrement la sienne si possible. Seulement , ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan génial c'était ça ! L'intervention de sir Drago Malefoy, blondinet peroxydé , tombeur de ces dames et élève élu le plus charmeur par TeenWitch , le journal de Poudlard.

Le garçon à lunettes commençait à craindre la concurrence, après tout si son préfet apprenait le marché convenu, il risquerait de le supplanter. Et ca il ne l'accepterait pas, Hermione Granger sera SON œuvre. Il passa un bras jaloux autour de sa taille, la ramenant plus près de lui signifiant ainsi à son ami que la princesse des rouge et or était à lui. Les deux Serpentards s'affrontaient du regard et ce fut Théodore qui baissa les yeux, non pas par peur mais plutôt pour observer sa compagne qui exigeait son attention.

« Laisse tomber Théodore, je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens. Si on reste ici on va se faire pincer et je ne veux pas vraiment que mes amis apprennent cette entrevue. Je ... merci pour cette soirée, j'espère bien pouvoir recommencer bientôt. »

Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser éclair au coin des lèvres de son professeur. Ce dernier leva une main pour toucher le point d'impact de leurs lèvres tandis qu'elle tournait au coin du couloir. Mais Malefoy arrêta la demoiselle d'une voix forte.

« GRANGER ! » et pendant qu'elle se retournait, curieuse, il continua avec un sourire perfide. « cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Même après sa disparition au coin du mur, ils entendaient encore son rire clair rebondir contre les pierres froides du château. Les deux garçons sourirent de concert en se regardant et entamèrent le chemin de retour vers leur salle commune.

« Alors, tu m'expliques ? » entama le blond en enfouissant les mains dans ses poches.

« T'expliquer quoi ? »

« ton manège avec la Granger. Ce n'est pas banal de la voir embrasser, de son plein gré, un Serpentard. »

Théodore sourit à ce souvenir et se mit à penser (et encore, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait en privé).

« Et vous avez fait quoi en privé ? » demanda Drago d'un air plus ou moins colérique. Il sourit pourtant à l'air fortement surpris de son camarade. « Tu as pensé tout haut mon vieux. »

Théodore sourit également et prit un air rêveur. « et bien... je peux te dire qu'elle à une peau très douce et une certaine habileté à déboutonner les chemises. »

« QUOI ? Tu as couché avec la princesse des lions ? » s'exclama Drago, outré, en s'arrêtant.

« Non rassure toi, elle était aussi pure en sortant de la salle qu'en y entrant. Seulement .... je l'aide. » avoua Théodore avec une moue gênée, il répugnait à parler de ce secret à son préfet. Non pas par égards pour Hermione, mais surtout parce qu'il avait peur de se faire doubler par Drago. Hermione était la tête de turc de son ami depuis la première année et Théo était persuadé que se cachait là-dessous une certaine attirance physique.

« tu l'aides ? C'est-à-dire ? » le jeune Malefoy fronça les sourcils en donnant le mot de passe au tableau qui gardait la salle commune de sa maison. Heureusement pour eux elle était déserte à cette heure là. Les deux adolescents tombèrent avec la grâce de deux pachydermes dans le canapé. Théodore s'étala dans le sofa, ses deux bras sur le dossier et le corps détendu.

« Et bien je l'aide à parfaire ses connaissances. » Le regard indéfinissable du blond lui fit comprendre qu'il allait devoir se dépêcher d'expliquer.

« à parfaire ses connaissances en matière de sexe. »

Drago le regardait avec les yeux arrondis par la surprise, au moins sa sincérité n'était pas mise en doute. Les Serpentards ne se mentaient pas entre eux, autant se serrer les coudes contre les autres. Après un moment de silence, seulement troublé par un ronflement sonore venu des dortoirs, Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit d'un air entendu.

« Et elle est douée comme élève ? » une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

« tu n'as pas idée... elle n'a quasiment rien fait, mais elle a l'amour dans le sang cette fille. Il lui manque pas grand-chose pour devenir la reine de Poudlard tout entier. Seulement.... »

« Seulement tu as peur qu'elle t'échappe. » rajouta Drago d'un air docte.

Le garçon aux petites lunettes rectangulaires se tourna vers lui avec surprise. Comment diable faisait le préfet pour toujours connaître les sentiments de ses comparses ?

« allez, ça se voit. Tu es protecteur et surtout, quand tu m'as vu tu l'as tenue jalousement près de toi. Tu la veux pour toi tout seul, tu veux qu'elle soit à toi et ne regarde aucun autre homme. Attention je ne dis pas que tu es amoureux, tu es juste ultra possessif. »

Théodore sourit et se leva, préférant fuir ce qui allait arriver, il connaissait trop son ami d'enfance.

« Bon allez je vais me coucher, j'ai des choses à faire demain. »

n'attendant pas la réponse, il s'avança vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Mais, alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, Drago l'interrompit.

« mais tu oublies quelque chose mon cher Théo. Granger est mon souffre-douleur et je ne compte pas te l'abandonner sans rien faire. Sauf que je n'ai pas envie que nous nous déchirions pour une simple fille, presque moldue qui plus est. Alors, je te propose une chose simple, nous lui donneront des cours à deux. Et elle choisira celle qu'elle voudra à la fin de l'année. Ca te va ? »

le brun passa une main songeuse sur son menton et effleura l'endroit que la brune avait effleuré tout à l'heure, pouvait-il faire confiance à Drago ? Hermione acceptera-t elle cette nouvelle situation ? Il allait poser cette question, mais il fut coupé par son camarade.

« et t'en fais pas, on arrivera bien à la convaincre à nous deux... » le petit sourire grivois laissait entendre ce qui se passerait pour la jeune donzelle.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, les deux adolescents allèrent se coucher, pensant tous les deux à ce qui attendait Hermione le lendemain.

Si nous retournons quelques minutes dans le passé, nous pourrons suivre le cheminement de Hermione jusqu'à sa maison.

Elle éclata de rire en entendant son ennemi héréditaire lui retirer des points, elle qui pensait qu'il oublierait... La jeune fille se passa une main dans les cheveux et les trouva encore plus échevelés que d'habitude, c'est avec un souci de bienséance qu'elle les attacha en une queue de cheval mal faite. Au moins pour donner le change et ne pas donner à ses amis la preuve qu'elle batifolait avec le beau et vigoureux Serpentard. à cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir. Elle se souvenait de tout, du goût de ses lèvres, de son haleine fraîche qui la frôlait, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, puis serrant jalousement sa taille sous le regard surpris de Malefoy. Oui elle se l'avouait, elle appréciait les gestes possessifs de son professeur. Hermione n'en était pas amoureuse loin de là, mais quelle fille ou femme peut résister aux attentions d'un homme ou jeune homme aussi présent et exclusif ? Il lui plaisait ça c'était sûr.

C'est sans croiser ni âme qui vive, ni fantôme que Hermione donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui était outrée de l'heure à laquelle l'élève rentrait. Ne l'écoutant pas, la meilleure élève de toute l'école monta jusqu'à son dortoir dans un état second.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, elle revoyait les yeux bleus de Théodore.

Elle retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, elle revoyait son sourire entendu.

Elle fit tomber sa jupe, elle revoyait alors ses propres mains ouvrir la chemise du garçon.

Elle ôta son chemisier, elle revoyait son propre visage enfoui dans son cou.

Déplaçant son oreiller, elle prit sa chemise de nuit terriblement enfantine, d'une couleur rose pâle et s'en alla vers la salle de bain du dortoir. Arrivée devant le miroir de plein pied, elle retira ses sous-vêtement et s'observa. Une seule pensée venait à son esprit : comment Théodore pouvait avoir envie de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit ?

« je ne suis même pas belle. » soupira Hermione d'une voix lasse. Pourtant, entre les bras du Serpent elle s'était sentie nullement honteuse de leur marché. Quel mal y avait-il à apprendre ? Et son esprit avide de connaissances lui susurra qu'il n'y avait rien de maléfique dans tout cela.

La fille unique des Granger enfila son vêtement de nuit, alla prendre une petite culotte propre dans son armoire et se mit au lit sans prendre garde au fait que les lits de ses compagnes étaient tous vides. Un bras sous la tête, l'autre au-dessus de sa couette, Hermione réfléchissait. Qu'allait il lui arriver maintenant ? Comme dans un rêve elle revoyait ce garçon lui parler de sexe comme on parle de voitures. Avec un petit rire elle chantonna pour elle-même une chanson moldue, avant de se taire et de fermer les yeux.

Décidée à dormir, elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de trembler d'anticipation en pensant à la prochaine séance avec le brun. Oui, elle avouait et à voix haute qui plus est. « j'ai hâte.... »

Hermione Granger avait hâte de retrouver son professeur particulier, sans savoir qu'ils seraient deux. Sans savoir que deux Serpentard étaient tout aussi impatients.

* * *

Et voilà :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu malgré sa maigreur , et espère vous revoir bientôt pour le chapitre 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs :D j'ai été comment dire... ravie, du nombre de reviews et de commentaires adorables sur ma fiction. Je vois bien que l'idée de rajouter Théodore dans la romance vous plait, et c'est tant mieux car pour tout dire moi aussi je l'aime bien :)

Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je tiens à dire que les familiaré je me suis inspirée plus ou moins du roman _**A la croisée des mondes**_ mais ça, je suppose que vous vous en doutiez.

Bonne lecture (et merci encore à vous tous!!!!!!!!!!!) désolée pour les fautes j'ai eu envie de poster vite ^^

* * *

** L**e soleil se levait doucement sur la campagne écossaise, baignant ainsi le valeureux château de Poudlard d'une lumière dorée. La lueur de l'aube enveloppait les gargouilles d'un écrin de lumière et les faisait paraître presque belles. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour nous extasier sur de tels détails.

Dans son dortoir, Hermione se réveillait au son de son réveille-matin, et poussa un grognement tout sauf féminin. Quelle idée de se coucher aussi tard ! Pensa t elle en émergeant de sous sa couette. Les cheveux totalement indescriptibles, elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, où une douche glacée lui fit reprendre un peu de vigueur. En entrant dans la Grande-salle, elle ne put se retenir de jeter un œil discret à la table des adversaires notoires. Ses prunelles noisettes rencontrèrent les orbes de Théodore Nott, qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil lascif. Rougissante, Hermione repartit vers sa table, comme si un feu s'était soudain allumé sous sa jupe d'écolière.

Chez les Serpentards, le fameux fils Nott échangea un regard hautement amusé avec le fils Malefoy. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose, et nul doute qu'elle y pensais aussi : les retrouvailles du soir. De son côté, Drago était tout émoustillé à l'idée d'avoir le dessus sur Granger. LA Granger, la Gryffondor qui n'avait peur de rien et qui le surpassait dans toutes les matières, au grand damne de ses parents. Il avait, pour la première fois, de l'avance sur son ennemie. Et ce sentiment de supériorité mêlé à l'interdit qui planait sur cette étrange relation l'exaltait de façon inhabituelle.

Théodore lui était plus calme, moins excessif que son ami. Le garçon réfléchissait soigneusement à ce qu'ils devraient tous deux faire avec leur élève. Il la savait certes courageuse dans les situations désespérée, mais là... dans un contexte charnel elle devenait totalement imprévisible. Et il aimait ça. Savoir déjouer sa fierté et sa timidité maladive pour pouvoir la tenir contre lui et lui apprendre toute la sensualité dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Et dire qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point elle pouvait être troublante.

La veille au soir, ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait de répréhensible, juste ses mains se baladant sur son torse, son nez fourré dans son cou... et pourtant il n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait une amante hors paire. N'allez pas croire qu'il voyait en elle le cliché de la rate de bibliothèque, se transformant d'un seul coup en bombasse avide de sexe et de débauche atteignant l'orgasme en 2 minutes chrono.

Non, pour lui Hermione Granger serait une de ces filles toujours un peu timide mais qui, une fois en confiance, saurait combler son amant de la plus belle des façons.

La cloche sonna malheureusement le début des cours, tirant les deux Serpentards de leurs pensées. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs la journée par un cours en commun avec leur maison rivale. En sortant de la Grande salle, Théo se rapprocha de son nouveau collègue et lui chuchota:

« On donne cours ce soir ? »

« Moi ça me va, mais elle ? »

« Fais moi confiance, elle viendra. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans le parc pour assister au cours de Rubeus Hagrid, le fameux professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Grimaçant, la plupart des élèves y allaient plutôt à reculons. Arrivés devant la cabane du garde-chasse, tous continuèrent à discuter en attendant le demi-géant barbu. Voulant profiter de la cacophonie générale, le brun aux fines lunettes lissa sa cravate et inspira un bon coup, après tout il allait s'approcher de dangereux fauves, près à l'étriper pour protéger leur princesse.

Nom d'une Chocogrenouille, s'ils savaient ce qu'on lui apprend le soir, pensa t il amusé.

D'un pas assuré, il se rapprocha du trio d'or, sans avoir prévenu Drago au préalable, laissant ainsi le blondinet regarder la scène avec circonspection.

Théodore se planta près des trois plus célèbres élèves de l'école et toussota pour attirer leur attention. Peut être avait il tord de lui donner rendez vous ainsi, eut il le temps de penser avant que les deux jeunes hommes constituant le groupe ne se retourne, bras déjà prêt à se tendre vers lui. Bande de sauvages, grommela t il avec indifférence.

« Que veux tu Nott ? » cracha le rouquin avec agressivité.

« Du calme Weasley, ce n'est pas après toi que je cours. »

Jetant un coup d' oeil rapide à la brune qu'il convoitait, il eu le plaisir de la voir rosir. Potter retint son ami et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici. Alors dis nous ce que tu veux et casse toi. »

Pas vexé pour deux mornilles, le Serpentard se retourna sans prêter plus attention au Golden Boy et s'adressa directement à sa pupille, qu'il enveloppa d'un regard brûlant de convoitise.

« Granger, est-ce-que je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

La réponse ne vint pas de la douce Hermione, mais de son meilleur ami rouquin qui avait retrouvé toute sa vivacité.

« NON , elle ne discutera pas avec toi ! Il est hors de question qu'elle se laisse embobiner par un roublard comme toi ! »

Théodore fut étonnée par la passivité de la jeune fille, qu'il avait connue plus sévère que cela avec ses amis. Elle se laissa entraîner par son duo de garde du corps mais jeta tout de même un regard désolé au flegmatique professeur, chuchotant silencieusement un petit désolé.

Pas le moins du monde retourné, le garçon enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se rendit jusqu'à son second qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'es tu allé faire avec les Bouffondor ? »

« Je voulais donner l'heure du prochain rendez-vous à notre élève. » déclara le jeune homme, une pointe de raillerie dans la voix.

« Ah... Et qu'a t elle dit ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin c'est Granger, elle est obligée de répondre quelque chose. »

« Ses garde du corps s'en sont chargés... Je me suis fais envoyé sur les branchiflores. D'ailleurs il faudra trouver un autre moment où lui donner l'horaire. » dit il pensivement.

Avant que Drago n'ai pu rétorquer quelque chose, Hagrid surgit de sa maison, son chien monstrueux sur les talons.

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, est un jour un peu spécial. Nous allons étudier une espèce magique que vous connaissez bien pour l'avoir déjà côtoyée. Bien que vous ne le sachiez pas encore.»

Tous les élèves se regardèrent avec appréhension, connaissant les goûts douteux de leur professeur. Mais la surprise fut plutôt bonne. Hagrid chargea chaque élève de prendre une tulipe dans la grande vasque qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Un peu rassuré, les étudiants pensaient en grand majorité que rien de mauvais ne pouvait se trouver dans des fleurs. Une fois revenu face au professeur, ils observèrent leur fleur avec suspicion.

Face à sa tulipe d'une belle couleur rouge, Hermione tendit l'oreille et semblait entendre de douces pulsations. En écoutant attentivement, il se trouva que les dites pulsations venaient du coeur de la fleur. Voyant le manège de la brune, Drago fit de même, collant son oreille sur sa fleur fermée d'une couleur étrangement grisée, comme ses yeux. Peu à peu tous les élèves avaient l'oreille collée sur la corolle de leur plante, guettant les petits bruits qui s'en échappaient.

Ravi du tour que prenait son cours, Hagrid déclara avec une voix joyeuse qu'ils devaient sortir leur baguette.

« Alors posez votre baguette sur votre tempe et pensez à vous, votre caractère. Normalement, une sorte de fil violet doit rester collé à l'extrémité de votre baguette. Une fois fait, poser simplement le filament autour de la fleur. Vous aurez une surprise dans quelques minutes. »

La voix clairement excitée de Hagrid finit par stresser la plupart des étudiants qui s'exécutèrent, les mains tremblantes.

Hermione ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qui la faisait, elle. Ses souvenirs passèrent de sa peur devant le troll, à son amitié envers Harry et Ron, son amour des livres, son été en randonnée à cheval, son goût immodéré pour la musique celte, et enfin s'imposa dans son esprit la compagnie de Théodore. Ce garçon avec qui elle n'avait pas à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. La douce odeur mentholée et poivrée de son après-rasage qui l'avait tant ravagée hier soir. En reculant sa baguette, la jeune femme put voir flotter dans l'air le filament d'une belle couleur parme. Sous les conseils du professeur, elle l'enroula doucement autour de la corolle de pétales de sa fleur.

Instantanément, une odeur de brûlé agressa ses narines. Avec un cri de frayeur, elle lâcha sa fleur qui se consumait en de longues flammes bleutés. Se reculant avec précaution, elle percuta son futur professeur. Drago allait l'insulter copieusement quand le cadavre brûlé de la fleur trembla avec force et une boule de lumière argentée sembla en être expulsé vers Hermione. Sans réfléchir, le fils de Lucius poussa Hermione sur le côté pour lui éviter un contact sans doute douloureux avec l'O.V.N.I. Etonnée, Hermione se redressa et lui adressa un timide signe de tête et n'attendit pas de réponse pour se remettre à genoux dans l'herbe grasse du parc.

La fameuse boule de lumière fit un rude demi-tour et se dirigea de nouveau vers elle, à toute vitesse.

« Hermione ! Laisse là te toucher ! » hurla Hagrid en la voyant prête à éviter de nouveau l'objet. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme attendit l'impact , ainsi que d'autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans le même cas qu'elle. Au contact de la lueur, Hermione sentit une intense chaleur irradier de son corps entier, ses mains chauffaient tant qu'une désagréable odeur d'herbe brûlé se fit sentir. En retirant ses mains de la pelouse, elle put admirer les traces laissées par ses mains. Enfin, en regardant au sol, elle put y voir une frêle silhouette qui ne devait pas dépasser les 8 centimètres. Tendant une main tremblante vers la forme, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la créature grimper dans sa paume tendue. La soulevant jusqu'à être en face de ses yeux curieux, Hermione étouffa une exclamation. Dans sa main se tenait une ravissante petite flamme bleue semblait abriter une minuscule fée au sourire étincelant. Hermione releva les yeux vers son voisin, à savoir Drago et admira un instant le dragon miniature que lui tenait dans la main.

« Une fée ? » lui demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil, tout en surveillant sa propre créature du coin de l'oeil. Hagrid s'approcha et se baissa en faisant craquer ses articulations.

« Je dirais plutôt un feu follet, tu as de la chance Hermione, ils sont rares. Toi Malefoy, il me semble que c'est un Opaloeil des Antipodes. Très rare, l'un des plus beau dragon au monde. »

Faisant un rapide tour des élèves, tous plus émerveillés les uns que les autres, Hagrid eut un vaste sourire et écarta les bras pour attirer l'attention de tous. Harry se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que Hagrid prenait les habitudes de Dumbledore.

« Les enfants, voici vos Familiaré. Ces créatures vous accompagneront jusqu'à leur mort, qui advient au moment où vous n'aurez plus besoin d'eux. Les familiaré sont très utiles en cas de doute, si vous hésitez entre deux choses importantes, il choisira à votre place. Il font parti de vous, et donc seront plus à même de choisir pour vous. Ils n'ont pas besoin de soin particulier, juste de tendresse. Souvent, les familiaré d'un couple se nourrissent à travers les gestes d'affection que les deux amoureux se prodiguerons. Une telle créature ira instinctivement vers leurs congénères appartenant aux personnes qui vous font vous sentir heureux. Bien, je vous laisse découvrir vos nouveaux amis, vous êtes libres pour l'heure qui suit. »

Chaque élève se releva, mais tous babillaient à propos de cette créature étrange. Rejointe par Harry et Ron, Hermione laissa son petit feu follet bleu se ranger dans le col de son uniforme, fuyant la présence de ses amis. Intriguée, la jeune femme jeta un oeil aux familiaré de ses amis et fut prise d'un fou rire face à celui du rouquin. Ce dernier, vexé empoigna la petite belette et lui parla d'une voix hautaine.

« Viens Yvette, ces gens là ne nous comprennent pas ! »

A l'entente d'un prénom aussi ridicule, Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, vite rejoint par l'animal de Harry qui s' esclaffait en hennissant bruyamment.

« Un centaure Harry ? »

« La preuve... et toi ? Quelle créature? » demanda t il en tentant de trouver la créature de sa meilleure amie.

« Un feu follet, mais je crois qu'elle est timide. »

Avec suspicion, la petite boule de flamme s'extirpa de l'uniforme de sa maitresse et se lova plutôt contre son cou, tel un charmant pendentif incandescent.

« Ouah ! Elle est splendide. » siffla Harry, visiblement impressionné. Tous deux purent voir la sorte de fée abritée par la flamme se mettre à rosir, ce qui se traduisit par un bleu presque violet sur ses joues.

« Merci Harry, bon je te laisse je vais à la bibliothèque. Je veux en apprendre plus sur les familiarés. »

Après un au revoir, Granger se précipita vers l'école, et entra dans son repaire. Madame Pince la salua distraitement tout en rangeant un livre dans son étagère personnelle, avant de se retirer dans la réserve. Hermione se dirigea vers le rayon des créatures magique et fut étonnée d'y trouver déjà deux garçons aux uniformes verts et gris. Deux Serpentards.

Théodore releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire qui semblait sincère, au grand désarroi de la destinataire.

« Je suppose que tu es venue étudier les familiaré... Mais il n'y a qu'un seul livre qui leur est consacré. Si tu le souhaite, tu peux venir avec nous. » proposa t il avec un sourire et un coup de coude peu discret à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'empressa de hocher la tête, comprenant la manœuvre de Théo. Mettre Hermione Granger en confiance en l'accompagnant pacifiquement sur son domaine.

Anxieuse, Hermione accepta tout de même, sentant la petite boule de flammes la réchauffer doucement à l'idée de travailler avec les deux garçons. Elle les suivit jusqu'à une table reculée et se trémoussa, mal à l'aise en basculant d'un pied sur l'autre, son regard fuyant. Sentant son malaise, Drago se glissa derrière elle et lui indiqua la chaise du milieu. Hermione se mit à penser à quel point c'était typique comme manière de faire, les deux mâles la bloquaient ainsi, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, bref lui coupant toute retraite possible. En avalant une goulée d'air, elle s'assit sous le regard intense de Théodore qui réfléchissait à comment lui faire tolérer la présence de son compagnon. Ca n'allait décidément pas être simple, mais c'est ce qui l'attirait dans cette sombre histoire.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait pensé, aucun des deux garçon ne tenta quoi que ce soit envers elle. Pas une parole ne fut échangée si ce n'est un , « attend je n'ai pas fini le paragraphe » de temps à autre. Etrangement, Hermione apprécia cette accalmie entre eux trois, cette lecture en trio l'appaisa et elle sentit le feu-follet qui se lovait contre elle se détendre complètement. Le chapitre finit, Hermione referma le livre et regarda son Familiaré se poser dessus et danser sur la couverture. Les deux garçons semblèrent comme hypnotisés par les pirouettes de la petite boule enflammée, tout comme Théo l'avait été par les timides attouchements de la novice qu'était Hermione Granger. Cette dernière tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui demanda, les joues roses.

« Tu veux bien me le montrer? »

Un silence tomba sur la tablée, nos deux mâles regardaient Hermione avec les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche ouverte... Le ciel s'était il soudain écroulé sur les charmantes têtes blondes de cette école ? En doutant fortement, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et préféra demander une explication.

« Heu... de quoi parles tu Granger ? »

« De son familiaré bien évidemment ! De quoi pourrais je parler ? »

Un soupir résigné et tout de même soulagé s'échappa de la bouche du brun. Si sa petite Granger avait autant changé en à peine une soirée, il l'aurait su. Elle était égale à elle même, incapable de voir où l'esprit mal tourné d'un homme était entraîné par sa question. Il eu un petit rire en l'imaginant se outrer et sortir en claquant la porte, les traitant d'infâmes dépravés... ce qui en soit n'était pas totalement faux. Se souvenant finalement de sa question, Théodore glissa une main discrètement vers la jambe de sa jeune élève qui tressaillis et se releva vivement, prête à l'invectiver copieusement de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Mais le garçon la rassura d'un sourire en lui explicant platement que son sac se trouvait près de sa jambe et qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de la toucher. Bien que doutant un peu de sa bonne foi, Hermione laissa couler et attendit avec impatience de voir l'animal représentant son mentor. Le commentaire qui se faufila à travers ses lèvres fut le signe de l'arrêt cardiaque d'un Draco à l'imagination fertile.

« Mais comment peut il rentrer là-dedans? Il est énorme ! » souffla t elle en regardant la créature s'agiter dans les deux mains jointes de celui qu'elle espérait devenir un ami. En effet, un éléphant de bonne taille agitait ses larges oreilles et barrissait par moment avec entrain. Après tout, ça lui correspondait plutôt bien... il avait une trop bonne audition et une trop bonne mémoire pour sa santé.

Amusé lui aussi par le commentaire qui aurait pu être graveleux, Théo laissa son familiaré sur la table pendant qu'il discuterait avec son élève. Il aurait préféré être seul avec elle pour lui proposer, plutôt qu'imposer, la présence de Draco à leurs côtés le soir même... mais la situation était ce qu'elle était.

« Hermione.... je pensais.... que l'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble dans la salle sur demande. Après tout ça t'as plu hier soir non? On a bien ri, pas vrai? » ronronna t il dans son oreille. La voyant rosir et jeter un coup d'oeil nerveux à son voisin qui passait un doigt rêveur sur la crête de son dragon miniature, Théo posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa de la pulpe du pouce.

« Zen Hermione. Drago est au courant pour nos soirées, j'ai dû lui avouer ce que je trafiquais avec toi. Donc ça te va pour ce soir, tu n'as rien de prévu? » jouer les hommes à l'écoute et prévenant... il était doué pour la manipulation et le blondinet ne put qu'admirer son travail d'artiste. Vraiment, Granger était tombé dans les mains d'un maître. Il la vit hocher la tête doucement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

Pensant le moment venu, notre Prince de la maison du Serpent se redressa et chuchota tout aussi fort que son camarade.

« Et je serais de la partie. » Ce n'était visiblement pas une question, et Théo sentit tout de suite leur proie se tendre, prête à s'enfuir. Mais pas si vite, il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, bien qu'il fit plus office de prison que de protection.

Hey bien, heureusement que je lui ai dit d'y aller en douceur.... pensa t il avec ironie.

« Hey tout doux Hermione. Ce que Drago veut dire... c'est qu'il se propose pour t'aider. Attend écoute moi, tu veux apprendre les choses qui feront de ta vie de couple une réussite pas vrai? Et bien quoi de mieux comme professeur que moi même et Drago, le prince de ma maison ! Il a du succès auprès de certaines filles et tu remarqueras que même après une rupture aucune ne se plaint de lui. Je continue à te garantir que l'on ira à ton rythme, si tu ne veux pas quelque chose il te suffira de nous le dire. Tu auras même le droit de nous insulter si on fait quelque chose de mal, et je t'autorise même à retirer des points à Drago. » rajouta t il avec un sourire tendre.

Doucement il la vit se décrisper et elle tourna la tête vers lui, puis vers son camarade, les joues roses et les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Un seul murmure plongea les deux garçons dans une félicité inconnue.

« d'accord... »

Tout à leurs pensées, aucun des adolescents ne se rendit compte que leur familiaré s'étaient tous réunis et que le joyeux feu follet était étroitement lové contre l'Opaloeil et l'éléphant.

A suivre, le prochain cours d' Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour amis lecteurs! **

**Comment allez vous ? Et bien moi, vous vous en fichez :) ce qui compte c'est mon chapitre et je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Quoique la santé mentale de l'auteur a sans doute une incidence quand même.... Reprenons. J'avoue être déçue, j'ai reçu moins de reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Pourquoi ? Si jamais vous n'aimez plus, dite moi la raison histoire que je m'améliore ! **

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai un sentiment mitigé. Quelque part j'ai adoré l'écrire, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop brodé en fait, enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et vous refile la grippe :D (non désolée je ne l'ai pas) **

**PS: Un grand merci à Morgane qui me soutiens et que j'adore de tout mon petit coeur de poufsoufle :) **

**Merci à Fabiola (alias Dairy22) qui est aussi là souvent pour me donner quelques conseils et qui écrit mieux que je ne le ferais jamais (jalousie power)**

**Merci à Lucius, pour être aussi méchant (je sais ça n'a rien à voire) **

**et Merci à J.K Rowling de nous avoir procuré cet univers merveilleux dans lequel on adore traumatiser ses personnages :D **

* * *

**V**ingt-et-une heure. C'était l'horaire que lui avait donné Théodore. Hermione avait baissé la tête et murmuré qu'elle allait réfléchir, avant de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible, suivie par la petite boule de flammèches bleutées. Drago et Théo soupirèrent en même temps. Le brun flegmatique releva la tête et fusilla son compagnon du regard.

« Merde Drago ! Je t'avais dis d'y aller en douceur... tu lui as fais peur et maintenant c'est sûr elle ne viendra pas ! »

« Hey c'est bon ! C'est pas de ma faute si elle est effrayée pour un rien. »

« Espèce d'hyppogrife à la noix, elle est vierge, gryffondor et en prime c'est Hermione Granger ! Tu espérais quoi? Qu'elle te saute dans les bras en te hurlant de la baiser contre un mur ? On parle de Hermione là ! »

Enervé, Théodore attrapa son sac et s'en fut également, rapidement rattrapé par son éléphant miniature. Laissé tout seul, Drago soupira et posa son front sur le bois frais de la table, rapidement dérangé par son familiaré qui lui donna de vaillants coups d'aile dans le front. Le blond releva les yeux vers le petit dragon blanc qui paradait devant lui et l'interrogea.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux microbe ? »

Avec surprise il vit les yeux de la créature se plisser avant qu'il ne se détourne et ne s'envole paresseusement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Sentant que son compagnon était vexé, le Serpentard grommela et attrapa son sac et marcha à la suite de l'animal, et sans s'excuser. Un Malefoy ne présente pas d'excuses, même à une partie de lui-même.

L'heure avançait à grand pas pour les uns, et très très lentement pour d'autres. Hermione Granger faisait parti de la première partie. Elle était nerveuse, ne sachant que faire. Devait elle se présenter à la salle sur demande et se laisser aller dans les bras des deux beaux jeunes hommes qui, apparemment, la convoitaient ? Ou alors devait elle rester dans son dortoir à écrire une ennuyante composition sur les propriétés des crocs d'ours bruns ? Selon l'avis de la plupart des gens, Hermione devrait choisir la première option, mais voilà, la présence du blondinet la bloquait. Serait il présent uniquement pour se moquer de ses maigres connaissances en matière de séduction? Oserait elle s'amuser comme elle l'avait fait la veille avec Théodore ? Tant de question auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse.

Allongée sur son lit, les rideaux tirés, Hermione gardait un oeil torve fixé sur le cadran de son réveil. 20H40. Il lui restait pas moins de 20 minutes pour se décider et se rendre jusqu'à la salle réquisitionnée pour le cours non académique. Emmaillotée dans un large T-shirt à la gloire d'une marque de pop-corn, la demoiselle n'était visiblement pas prête pour rejoindre les deux mâles qui lui servaient de prof. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Hermione joua avec les cheveux de son feu-follet qui se prélassait sur sa poitrine, ronronnant sous la douce cajolerie. Inspirée, Hermione se redressa et tint la créature dans ses mains.

« Que dois-je faire ? Répond moi par un oui ou par un non, dois je rejoindre les garçons dans la Salle sur demande ? »

Avec appréhension, elle vit la petite fée lui faire un lumineux sourire et hocher la tête avec entrain. C'est à toute vitesse que Hermione se releva, et sauta de son lit pour enfiler un jean qui trainait au pied de sa couchette. Les cheveux encore humides par sa douche, elle attrapa une veste de justesse et courut pour atteindre les escaliers, bousculant Lavande. « Je sors ! » eu le temps d' hurler Hermione à sa camarade, avant de sortir de la tour.

Bien que peu sportive, la jeune fille allongeait sa foulée pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible la retraite de ses deux professeurs. Avec appréhension elle regarda sa montre et étouffa une exclamation paniquée en voyant qu'il ne lui restait que 5 minutes avant le couvre feu qui tombait à 20h50 exactement.

Accompagnée de son familiaré qui semblait euphorique tant elle faisait de pirouettes dans les airs, Hermione traversa moult couloirs et emprunta plusieurs escaliers qui la menèrent enfin à l'étage tant convoité: le 7ème. Elle pensa alors à quel point c'était ironique, les deux garçons qui l'attendaient voulaient, quant à eux, lui faire accéder au 7ème ciel. D'ailleurs en parlant des deux joyeux lurons de Serpentard, Hermione se demandait s'ils étaient déjà arrivés dans leur salle.

Vérifiant tout d'abord qu'elle n'était pas suivie, la Gryffondor passa ensuite trois fois devant le pan de mur en face de la tapisserie enchantée, tout en pensant très fort « je veux un endroit où rencontrer Théodore et Drago. » Au bout du troisième passage, la pierre du mur se mit à trembler dangereusement, tandis qu'une porte semblait se graver progressivement, pour enfin se détacher en relief dans un bois simple, semblable à la porte de n'importe lequel des placards à balais que comportait l'école de sorcellerie.

Prenant une profonde inspiration tremblante, Hermione ferma les yeux et poussa la porte. Sous ses yeux s'étendait une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une salle commune classique, deux canapés couleur sirop d'érable semblaient n'attendre que son humble postérieur. Face à eux, une cheminée de belle taille illuminait joyeusement la pièce avec un feu où il aurait été bon de faire griller quelques marschmallow. Rien qu'a y penser, Hermione sentit son ventre gargouiller. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures aux couleurs chaudes et rassurantes, donnant une petite ambiance indienne à la pièce. Ne sachant que faire en attendant les deux hommes, l'adolescente s'assit au bord d'un des canapé et, le trouvant merveilleusement moelleux, retira ses chaussures pour se pelotonner contre le dossier. Ainsi lové dans la douce chaleur moelleuse, Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira en essayant de se détendre. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun mi longs.

Théodore jeta un œil circonspect à la pièce et s'approcha du sofa occupé, et se pencha pour laisser un baiser sur la tête de sa protégée.

« Je savais que tu étais là. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment avez vous fait Sherlock? »

« Et bien élémentaire mon cher Watson, seule une Gryffondor aurait put penser à des tentures rouges. »

Hermione retint son rire et adressa un sourire ravi à son camarade, qui lui en adressa un enjôleur.

« Ton copain.... ne vient pas? » demanda Hermione, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« Désolé princesse mais je suis bel et bien là! » déclara Drago en poussant également la porte qui disparut une fois claquée. La seule représentante du sexe faible sentit ses joues s'enflammer à l'appellation audacieuse, autant qu'elle sentit son estomac se tordre en voyant son seul moyen de fuite disparaître soudainement. Dans quoi s'était elle embarquée ?

Le blondinet jeta lui aussi un regard scrutateur sur la pièce arrangée par les soins de la donzelle et maugréa un « tellement Gryffondor. ».

Avec un petit rire satisfait, la jeune fille se releva pour déposer son feu-follet sur la table basse en bois qui se trouvait face à elle, ses deux camarades en firent de même, laissant leur créature s'égayer ensemble. Un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblée, Hermione semblai très mal à l'aise et regardait partout dans la salle sauf vers ses deux professeurs. Théo décida donc de prendre les choses en main.

Doucement il glissa sa main chaude et calleuse dans celle douce de sa charmante étudiante, et la guida de nouveau dans le canapé, invitant Drago à lui prendre l'autre main. Chose qu'il fit sans tarder. Ainsi entourée, Hermione rougit en sentant le pouce du blond caresser doucement le dos de sa main. Compréhensif sur ses peurs, le plus blasé des deux garçon se pencha vers elle pour la rassurer de vive voix.

« Hey ma toute belle, on est pas là pour te dévorer ! Bien que tu sois très appétissante, personnellement je ne suis pas anthropophage ces derniers temps, alors rassure toi. On ne compte pas non plus te faire subir les pires outrages, ni t'initier aux plaisirs sado-masochistes, on veut juste t'aider à découvrir la sensualité. Tu es faite pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. On va... continuer la même chose que l'autre fois, sauf que l'on sera deux. Allez viens. »

Doucement il l'obligea à se remettre debout, rapidement suivie par un Drago tout étonné par la douceur de son compatriote. Il avait ouï-dire qu'il était un amant particulièrement virulent et que les demoiselles ne se bousculaient pas forcément à sa porte pour leur première fois. Etant un garçon prévoyant, Théodore avait bien entendu penser à prévenir Drago du contenu de la dernière leçon. Seulement voilà, le digne fils de Lucius n'était pas totalement d'accord avec le programme et comptait bien le faire savoir.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Hermione ne savait que faire. Devait-elle délester Drago puis Théo ? Voire les deux à la fois... bref elle était un peu perdue. Les garçons ayant une petite idée de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, ils se concertèrent du regard. Mais le blondinet n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et s'empressa de serrer doucement la main de sa compagne et lui expliquer son plan. Inutile de dire qu'il l'avait mûrement réfléchi et surtout... beaucoup ressassé pendant la nuit, d'où une proéminente protubérance dans son caleçon.

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer little princess, nous sommes deux... professeurs pour une seule élève. Cela dit je ne m'en plains pas, mais ceci est accessoire. Bref, on a pas tellement envie de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant une heure, donc j'ai trouvé une alternative. Théo m'a raconté que la dernière fois, tu avais pour mission de le dévêtir ou du moins de découvrir son torse. C'est déjà bien, mais tu aurais du mal à nous déshabiller tous les deux en même temps tu en conviens. J'ai donc pensé que tu pourrais être occupée par un pendant que tu déshabilles le second. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien ce que sous entendait le pire ennemi du grand Harry Potter. Pas très vif non plus, l'esprit de Théo ne captait que très peu les objectifs de son camarade de maison.

« Heu Drago ? Tu pourrais préciser s'il te plait, parce que là on est tous les deux un peu paumé. »

Soupirant, le préfet éclaira les esprits de ses compagnons.

« Et bien par exemple, Hermione ici présente te fait subir un strip tease dans les règles de l'art pendant que je... la distrais. »

« En faisant quoi ? » demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux, prête à défendre sa peau.

« En t'embrassant par exemple. » compléta Théo tout en caressant la hanche de sa compagne, autour de laquelle il avait passé un bras.

Drago désespérais face au silence qui tomba après cela, il s'imaginait que la demoiselle ne voulait pas voir ses lèvres offertes à celles de son ennemi. Découragé, il allait faire demi-tour et laisser le couple ensemble mais un « okay » haut et clair de sa nemesis le fit stopper dans son mouvement. Il lui jeta un regard et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, goûtant à la tendre caresse de Théodore Nott qui sourit à son compère. Ils avaient gagné.

Elle se dégagea du bras protecteur du beau brun et lui fit face, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Ce dernier lui en rendit un, doux et attendri par son angoisse. Elle était mignone ainsi avec les pommettes rosies, sa bouche appelant une myriade de baisers allant du tendre au plus fougueux. Mais lui devait se contenter de sentir les mains féminines le caresser voluptueusement. Il ne savait pas qui était le plus chanceux.... Drago qui allait goûter aux lèvres purpurines mais ne pourrait pas sentir son corps à elle lui retourner son désir ? Ou lui qui au contraire sentirait tout un corps s'agiter contre lui, sans savoir si c'était pour lui ou pour le désir que lui infligeait la langue habile de Drago ?

Face à lui donc, elle inspira un bon coup et sentit un doux frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale en sentant la main du blondinet frôler sa chute de rein en passant prêt d'elle. Ce dernier s'installa à côté d'elle et lui fit délicatement tourner la tête vers lui, lui demandant une dernière fois si elle le voulait vraiment. Elle cligna des yeux pour lui affirmer sa bonne volonté, et il se pencha vers elle. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait fermer les yeux quand la bouche merveilleuse de Drago se posa sur la sienne. Indéniablement il avait de l'expérience, doucement il l'obligea à entrouvrir les lèvres et y envoya sa langue en éclaireuse.

Son goût légèrement piquant intrigua Hermione qui poussa un petit hocquet surpris quand elle sentit l'intrue caresser lentement sa langue rose et humide. Finalement elle ferma les yeux, ravie du goût fruité dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. C'était certes un peu trop humide à son goût mais c'était chaud et enivrant.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la chemise de Théo qui regardait le spectacle avec envie. Son compagnon avait l'air de se plaire dans la bouche de la Gryffondor et il lui tardait de s'y aventurer également. Mais il repoussa la pointe de jalousie quand la jeune fille passa une main aventureuse sous le tissu de sa chemise. Il la vit rendre alors timidement le baiser au second Serpentard, tandis qu'elle remontait sa main douce et fraîche jusqu'à son torse. Il sentit sa main se crisper, et ses petits ongles griffèrent superficiellement sa peau blanche.

Lui décida de s'enhardir, se rapprochant encore plus du corps de la jeune femme qui se perdait dans l'antre du serpent. Drago lui passa les bras autour de la taille de sa captive, l'embrassant aussi doucement que ses pulsions le lui permettaient. Les trois corps semblaient soudés, Hermione se retira du torse de Théo pour finalement lui déboutonner un à un les boutons, chose peu facile en ayant les yeux fermés. Elle s'acharna sur le premier, les mains tremblantes.

Stressée au plus haut point par ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle craqua et brisa l'étreinte du serpentard pour tirer maladroitement mais furieusement sur le bouton récalcitrant. Malefoy se glissa derrière elle, et l'enroula dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, tout en l'aidant d'une main à déshabiller Théodore.

« Là... tu t'en sors très bien, sorcière. Tu vois comme il te regarde ? Tu le chavires totalement Hermione. Tes mains sur lui, et le baiser que l'on a partagé le mette sens dessus dessous, regarde ses yeux. Ils sont dilatés, il te veut et il n'est pas le seul. Va y, laisse toi guider, déshabiller le. »*

Totalement abandonnée à la voix ferme et doucereuse de l'embrasseur, elle le laissa guider ses mains sur chaque pression de la chemise. Se rappelant de la dernière fois, elle esquissa un sourire en détachant la lanière de soie qui faisait office de cravate. Celle ci tomba au sol, sous le regard ravi de Théo qui sentit la jeune femme se presser contre lui, faisant disparaître le moindre atome d'oxygène pouvant se glisser entre eux. Une nouvelle fois guidée par Drago, elle fit tomber la chemise au sol, rejoindre la cravate. Ce dernier enveloppa le dos de ses mains avec les siennes et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire sur le torse fin de son camarade.

D'ailleurs, Nott cru tout simplement mourir lorsqu'il entendit la voix chaude de Drago souffler à Hermione de l'embrasser, lui.

C'est plus vigoureusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu qu'il l'empoigna lui même, encadrant son visage avec ses mains et la ramena vers son visage. Il sentit d'abord le souffle chaud et haletant de la princesse des rouges et ors sur ses lèvres avant de sentir une explosion de contentement. Merlin, il ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point il avait voulu lui voler ses lèvres, les entrouvrir et s'y glisser comme un voleur, dérobant un souffle tout aussi hérétique que le sien. Il se rendit compte en rouvrant les yeux un instant, que le petit cri de souris appeurée qu'il avait entendu était du au fait que Drago préférait appliquer une « morsure d'amour » dans le cou de la demoiselle, une main posée sur son abdomen.

Théo referma les yeux, préférant goûter encore au fruit défendu, juste quelques secondes de plus. Hermione était abandonnée entre leurs bras, découvrant avec eux les plaisirs doux et sempiternels de l'amour.

Finalement tout cessa, et Hermione recula hors des bras de ses deux professeurs qui la regardaient avec fièvre. La voix rauque, Nott déclara que la séance était finie et qu'ils feraient mieux de retourner vite fait chez eux.

Étant deux grands gentleman, les garçons raccompagnèrent Hermione jusqu'au tableau de la grosse Dame qui dormait déjà à poings fermés. Chacun leur tour, ils se penchèrent vers elle et l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle dans un léger bruit humide. Les joues rosies, la préfete se dépécha de rentrer, réveillant le tableau qui grommela quelques commentaires sur la décadence de la jeunesse.

C'est presque en sautillant que notre héroïne atteignit son dortoir et se laissa tomber en étoile sur son lit. Un sourire bienheureux florissait sur ses lèvres, avant qu'une Ginny Weasley en pyjama ne débarque dans sa chambre.

« Et bien... Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy. Tu ne t'embêtes pas hein? »

A suivre....


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou** mes **adorables** lecteurs et lectrices ! Je suis.... **touchée** par toutes vos reviews tout bonnement adorables. Je pense pouvoir en conclure que vous avez aimer le petit cours des deux professeurs ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également, même s'il n'y a que peu d**'action**. Vous aurez droit à un autre cours dans peu de temps... mais un cours d'un genre particulier. Je ne **dévoile** rien d'autre ! A vos claviers mes amis :D

PS: Je ne pourrais pas updater du 19 au 28 octobre. Je serais en **République Tchèque** avec mon lycée. Avec sans doute de nouvelles idées ;) soyez patients

Au passage, je vous encourage à visiter **mon blog** où je promeus (si si si j'ai vérifié dans le Bescherelle de conjugaison) mes **coups de cœur**. Lien dans mon profil.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Hermione sursauta au son de la voix de son amie. Le souffle court, elle se retourna vers la rouquine, tout en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

« Mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille ? » s'écria-t-elle, tentant de noyer le poisson.

« Oh ne joue pas les effarouchées Hermione. Je sais que tu étais avec nos deux Serpentards... alors j'exige des explications. »

« Je .. je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Gin. »

La plus jeune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe incontestable de colère et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Hermione s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu étais avec eux. »

Honteuse, la brune baissa la tête, masquant son visage avec ses cheveux.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix si faible que Ginny douta avoir entendu. La rousse sourit doucement.

« Et bhé, tu avoues facilement... Tu t'es grillée chérie, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre que ce soit de toi dont ils parlaient. »

Effarée, Hermione la fixait d'un air outré. Comment avait-elle pu oser la faire tourner en bourrique ? Mais la brune se calma un instant, fronçant ses sourcils légèrement plus foncés que sa chevelure. « Mais attends... quand est-ce qu'ils parlaient de moi ? » demanda-t-elle le feu aux joues.

« Oh j'allais à la bibliothèque et je les ai entendus parler dans le couloir. Ils n'étaient pas avares de compliments, surtout Nott. Ca m'a un peu étonné, je ne l'ai jamais vu t'adresser directement la parole alors l'entendre parler de toi comme ça....»

Inquiète, Hermione se tordit les mains tout en s'asseyant sur un des lit du dortoir. Elle leva des yeux visiblement troublés mais aussi incroyablement avides. Elle voulait savoir, connaître tout ce qu'avaient bien pu dire ses deux futurs amants. Quand elle y pensait, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de déglutir correctement. Comprenant son impatience, la plus jeune se laissa tomber sur le lit de Lavande et parla.

« En fait, avec Harry on a décidé de sauter le pas. Seulement tu te doutes bien que dans le dortoir des garçons, niveau intimité y a mieux. Et puis faire ça dans la pièce où dort mon frère me dégoûterait trop! Beurk! Donc on avait pour projet d'utiliser la salle va et viens du 7ème étage. Seulement en y allant en avance, j'ai eu la surprise de la trouver déjà occupée. J'ai fais mes trois passages en pensant fortement à une chambre, et je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin que la porte. Et, énervée, j'ai refais mes trois passages en cherchant à savoir qui m'empêchait de faire fougueusement l'amour à mon petit ami. J'ai été plus que surprise de voir un parchemin avec ton prénom et celui de tes deux bouffons verts. Oh et ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît, je ne dis que ce que tout bon Gryffondor devrait penser. Et j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque en lisant en bas à quelle activité vous vous adonniez tous les trois ! Merde, tu les caressais! Hermione, tu aurais pu me le dire à moi que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec le blondinet l'autre muet. »

« Je.... ON NE S'ENVOIE PAS EN L'AIR ! Sérieusement Ginny tu me vois perdre ma virginité avec deux garçons censés être mes ennemis? » se hérissa Hermione devant le sourire moqueur de son amie.

« Et bien vous seriez des ennemis intimes? » suggéra la rouquine en retenant un fou rire face au visage rougit de colère de la miss je sais tout.

« GINNY ! »

« Rho si on ne peut plus rigoler. Mais je sais ce que j'ai lu Herm', tu les caressais. » argua la Weasley, les bras croisés maintenant sur sa poitrine. Hésitante, la brune prit tout de même une inspiration et fixa le sol avec une rare intensité avant de chercher, avec une ferveur proche de la panique, son si beau feu-follet. La petite fée, toujours enrobée de cette aura enflammée, vint se poser contre elle et jeta un regard curieux à Ginny. Celle ci ne se troubla pas face à la créature, étant déjà habituée à ceux qu'avaient eu ses frères, elle avait juste hâte de trouver le sien.

Hermione, mal fagotée dans son T shirt XXL et son jean froissé, se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et décida de s'expliquer.

Elle raconta comment elle s'était trahie dans la grande salle, puis comment Théodore Nott s'était empressé de lui proposer ses services. Elle raconta comment elle avait accepté sur un coup de tête et combien elle avait aimé leur première séance privée dans la salle sur demande... comment Drago Malefoy les avait interrompu et comment elle s'était donc retrouvée avec deux professeurs au lieu d'un. Et enfin, elle lui raconta, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comment s'était déroulée l'entrevue de la soirée.

Pensive, Ginevra Weasley se demandait comment cette histoire allait se terminer... déjà si son petit copain et son grand frère s'en rendaient compte, s'en était finis de la vie des deux pervers. Et malgré qu'elle aurait dut détester sa camarade pour cette fraternisation avec l'ennemie, la rousse ne lui en voulait pas. D'ailleurs elle se leva du matelas moelleux et se rapprocha de sa camarade et la prit dans ses bras, assise sur les cuisses d' Hermione.

« Bah t'en fais pas, je te pardonne. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on plait aux deux héros de la gente féminine Poudlarienne. »

« Mais ! Ginny, qui a dit que je leur plaisais ?! » protesta Hermione en tentant de ne pas rougir.... essaie peu concluant. Un sourire indulgent et incroyablement Serpentard effleura la bouche sensuelle de la rousse tristement célèbre pour ses sorts de chauve-furie.

« Parce que je les ai entendu parler de toi... et crois moi, si tu ne plaisais pas à ces deux crétins ils ne te feraient pas toutes ces choses dans le noir. »

« Humpf.... je suis sûre que tu mens pour me remonter le moral. » bouda Hermione en se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure.

« Hermione.... bah tu comprendras peut être enfin quand l'un des deux trempera sa baguette dans le chaudron... Et je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter. » ricana la petite Weasley.

« GINNY !!!!! »

Ginny sourit mais ne répondit rien. Son expression était très difficile à décrire. Le diable doit afficher la même quand vous venez juste de signer sur les pointillés et de lui donner votre âme. Satisfaite, impatiente et affamée.

Loin du dortoir des rouges et or, dans les cachots pour être exacte. Deux ombres se glissaient silencieusement dans l'orifice qui trouait le mur, tel un impact de balle solitaire. Un tableau s'empressa de se glisser par dessus l'ouverture, la cachant à d'éventuels intrus. Arrivées dans la pièce commune, les deux ombres étaient facilement reconnaissables à la lumière douce d'un feu de cheminée. Drago se débarrassa de sa cape qu'il abandonna sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, avant de faire un vague signe de main à son camarade, puis il disparut dans son dortoir.

Le blond jeta un regard à ses camarades de dortoir, tous endormis comme les anges qu'ils n'étaient pas. Il retira ses souliers et se retira à pas prudents jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient. C'est avec des mouvements lents qu'il déboutonna sa chemise et, avant de la jeter sur le sol il en inspira profondément l'odeur... le parfum d'agrume d' Hermione y était encore accroché. Drago grogna et jeta son vêtement sur le sol avant de finir de se dénuder. Sans un regard pour son reflet il referma la porte de la cabine de douche derrière lui. Il murmura qu'il voulait une eau chaude, et aussitôt l'eau délivrée s'écrasa sur son corps.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant ses cheveux s'alourdir sous le poids du liquide qui n'arrivait pas à le détendre.

Dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la jeune fille qu'il avait voulu initier aux baisers. Il sentait encore ses lèvres closes contre les siennes, avant qu'elle ne comprenne le principe et qu'elle n'entrouvre la bouche. Dés qu'il inspirait, il pouvait sentir son parfum discret comme accroché à ses pas. Elle l'obsédait, et ça ne faisait pourtant qu'un seul cours et surtout, elle n'avait pas même retiré un seul vêtement. Drago était le premier étonné en pensant qu'elle les fascinait (lui et Théo) sans même avoir à retirer sa chemise ou sa jupe d'écolière. Un grognement sourd monta de sa gorge quand il sentit sa fierté se gonfler petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que ses pensées se débridaient.

Pourtant, le jeune Malefoy ne cessait de se répéter mentalement combien c'était mal de penser à la fille de moldu, surtout aussi peu vêtue. « Bah, je ne suis qu'un homme.... ». Et sa main l'aida à rejoindre bien vite les étoiles.

Essoufflé et enfin à peu près détendu, le blond en tenue d' Adam s'étira paresseusement et sortir de la cabine et s'enveloppa d'une serviette. Il se séchait les cheveux quand enfin il remarqua la présence de son compagnon qui le regardait d'un air compatissant. L'avait il entendu? Drago espérait vainement que non. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui cracher un désagréable « QUOI! », Théodore le dépassa en prenant la parole tout en quittant la salle de bain.

« Je vois que toi aussi. »

Et il s'en fut, laissant le jeune Malefoy totalement dépassé. Il passa un pyjama propre que son camarade avait pensé à lui amener, et s'en alla vers son lit avec un air égaré de zombie. C'est sans même cligner des yeux qu'il se laissa choir, plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur son lit. D'un mouvement faible de la baguette, il tira les persiennes autour du matelas et il se mit à fixer le plafond blanc.

Comment pouvait il résister à la tentation, comment pouvait il ne serait ce que retenir son esprit de parcourir les douces courbes de la succube qui les emprisonnait, lentement mais sûrement ? Même Théodore était tombé sous le charme prude et presque puéril de la femme-enfant qu'ils courtisaient tous les deux.

Las de ses pensées décousues, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec la tête remplie de baisers doux et sucrés avec cette princesse perdue dans sa tour de glace. Et son cerbère portait l'horrible nom de Weasley.

La matinée fut morne pour beaucoup d'élèves, le temps était à la pluie morose, de celle qui vous donne envie de dormir et de ne pas se lever avant l'été. Malheureusement, l'option hibernation n'était pas proposée à Poudlard (au grand malheur de beaucoup). Accoudé au garde-fou de l'escalier menant au premier étage, Drago soupirait d'ennui. Le professeur Chourave était tombé malade, après avoir été cruellement mordue par une plante carnivore en mal d'amour.... ou de viande, les versions variaient. Ayant maintenant une heure de libre dans leur emploi du temps, les Serpentards se dispersaient avec mécontentement dans le château. Le préfet poussa un soupir et entreprit de sortir son familiaré qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le blond grimaça.

« Désolé mon grand mais je pouvais pas vraiment te laisser voleter partout, le chat de Pansy aurait tenté de te bouffer tout cru. »

Magnanime, l' opaloeil vint se poser sur son épaule et guetta les escalier avec attention tandis que sa queue écaillée venait frôler le cou de Drago. Alors qu'il allait saluer Théodore qui arrivait d'un pas tout aussi flegmatique que sa personne, des bruits rapides et pressés se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux. Il virent alors apparaître une Hermione au souffle court, les joues rouges et la cravate encore défaite et une chaussure mal lacée. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête en même temps, et ouvrirent la bouche en même temps pour la prévenir que son lacet n'était pas solidement attaché. Mais une voix diablement forte les coupa dans leurs avertissements.

« HERMIONE ! ARRÊTE DE courir TU VAS TOMBER! » hurla une Ginny Weasley à l'air possédée.

Après tout on était pas tout à fait sûr que Tom Jedusort soit totalement parti... Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Son pied droit se posa sur le lacet défait de sa chaussure gauche, l'entraînant alors dans une chute vertigineuse qui fit pâlir les deux gentlemans. La brunette roula dans les escaliers pour atterrir sur le flanc en bas des marches, les mains plaquées sur sa tête douloureuse. Théodore fut le premier à se précipiter auprès de la blessée tandis que les derniers élèves sortaient de la grande salle.

Paniquée au possible, Ginny descendit les escaliers en glissant sur la rampe et vint s'agenouiller auprès de sa copine un peu mal en point.

Le blond au sang soit disant pur s'approcha aussi, pâle comme la mort. Son familiaré quitta son épaule pour rejoindre le doux feux follet d Hermione en proie à une crise de sanglots silencieux face à la douleur de sa créatrice.

« Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » déclara Théodore en joignant le geste à la parole, portant Hermione comme une jeune mariée. Seulement c'était sans compter la certaine jalousie du Malefoy. Ce dernier se rapprocha, les dents serrées.

« Et pourquoi ce serait à toi d'amener la demoiselle ? »

« Hum... peut être parce que je l'ai prise dans mes bras avant toi? » nargua Théo avant de faire quelques pas vers le couloir menant à l' hopital scolaire. Seulement un cri de sauvage troubla le silence déjà brouillé par les conversations autour de cet accident douteux. Deux Serpentards, deux Gryffondore dont une en mauvais état ? Le calcul était vite fait.

Ronald Bilius Weasley débarqua, les yeux brillants de colère et sa baguette magique littéralement compressée par son poing.

«HERMIONE ! QUE LUI AVEZ VOUS FAIT, BANDE DE MANGEMORTS ! »

Théodore ne répondit pas mais chacun vit un tic agiter le coin de sa paupière. Il reposa doucement la blessée sur le sol, près d'une Ginny hébétée. Le brun se redressa, et retroussa ses manches avec lenteur et calme, calme détrompé par ses yeux hurlant de haine.

« Drago? Tu veux m'aider ou tu préfère jouer les chevaliers servants? » ironisa Nott en retirant ses lunettes.

« Je te suis.... La Weasley peut bien prendre soin de la demoiselle en détresse pour l'instant. »

En un instant, la bataille fit rage. Harry, venu prêter main forte à son meilleur ami, se trouvait aux prises avec Drago qui s'en donnait à coeur joie. Personne, hormis la rouquine, ne prit garde à Hermione qui tentait de se redresser en grimaçant. Se frottant doucement le crâne, elle tomba d'abord sur le spectacle étrange des familiaré qui représentaient la scène de leurs maîtres.

La belette et le centaure de Ron et Harry étaient fermement opposés à l'éléphant et au dragon des deux Serpentards qui se battaient, bec et ongles sortis. En levant un peu plus le regard elle put voir la violente dispute qui opposait ses quatre amis.

Elle jeta un coup d' oeil à Ginny qui semblait aussi dépassée qu'elle. La brunette soupira et marmonna.

« J'aurais mieux fait de devenir lesbienne.... ça nous aurait évité ce genre de spectacle. »

Plusieurs questions la taraudaient, dont où sont les professeurs quand on a besoin d'eux ? Evidemment pas de professeur principale à ce moment là.... Hermione se releva et s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant ainsi fuir la plupart des élèves spectateurs.

« STOOOOOP ! ARRÊTEZ CE BORDEL ! J'AI MAL A LA TÊTE ET J'AIMERAI BIEN UN PEU DE SILENCE ! »

Celui ci ne se fit pas vraiment, bien que les garçons cessèrent de se taper dessus. Chacun allait de son commentaire pour lui demander comment elle allait. Excédée, elle les envoya balader avec une réplique cinglante et légèrement peu convenable pour une jeune fille. Hermione s'appuya finalement sur l'épaule de sa copine rousse et la laissa la guider jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle obtint les soins necessaires. Trente minutes après, elle pouvait de nouveau gambader dans les couloirs, avec pour avertissement de ne plus marcher sur son lacet dans les escaliers.

Dans un couloir, elle croisa deux serpentards aux mines repenties.... et surtout ensanglantées. Leur douce amie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les fixa d'un air sévère, elle était loin la gamine apeurée par leurs connaissances en matière de filles. Ils s'excusèrent de mauvaise grâce mais furent récompensés par un sourire rayonnant. Et ce sourire, ainsi que cette bise qu'elle leur avait donné à tous les deux, valaient plus encore que tout l'or de Gringott's....

**_A suivre._**

* * *

_Non je n'ai pas abandonné "Mais qui va garder le chat?" ni "Vacances en enfer" j'ai juste des petites pannes d'écriture (syndrome de la page blanche, le cauchemard des auteurs !!! et des lecteurs) _

_Après cette histoire, qui se finira sans doute dans 4 chapitres, j'entamerais un UA particulier qui me tient à coeur. Donc tenez vous prêt à mon premier VRAI Univers Alternatif. _

_Gros bisous à vous mes lecteurs adorés et .... et.... merci pour votre fidélité :) _


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir ou bonjour mes lecteurs, je suis **désolée** pour cette mise à jour **tardive** mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et pas beaucoup de temps pour penser à cette fiction (bien que j'ai eu du temps pour imaginer un peu pendant le trajet de retour de République Tchèque avec 24h de car) Je remercie **Emiwyn** qui m'a bien **motivée** à me remettre au travail, ainsi que tous mes autres lecteurs bien évidemment. Vous pouvez également admirer le splendide fan-art réalisé par **Jeff-La-Bleue** pour illustrer mon histoire, pour celà allez **sur mon profil** j'y ai mis **le lien**

* * *

**_Je vous embrasse bien bien fort et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

_ Hamataroo_

* * *

Chapitre 7: 

Hermione quitta donc ses deux tourmenteurs, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais elle aimait être à leur contact. Toucher les cheveux de Drago, sentir le bras ferme de Théo autour de sa taille, la bouche suppliante et inébranlable du blond dévorer voracement son cou , les sourires amusés et railleurs du jeune brun à lunette.... tout en eux la rendait à l'aise et son familiaré était en tout point d'accord avec elle. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ce besoin presque viscéral de contact avec Harry et Ron, qui étaient pourtant ses meilleurs amis. Petit à petit elle se sentait s'éloigner d'eux, ils devenaient étouffants. Elle avait appris, par hasard, qu'ils avaient manigancé un quelconque plan pour déjouer les avances d'un serdaigle, un peu trop nommé dans les ragots de couloir. La plupart de ces potins le décrivaient comme un garçon aux humeurs vénéneuses pour les coeurs des jouvencelles de l'école. Un bourreau des coeurs armé d'une baguette magique ! Et pour Harry, comme pour Ron, il était hors de question de laisser leur « petite soeur » à la merci d'un tel gougea.

Le temps libre de la matinée fila rapidement pour notre petite héroïne qui monta au troisième étage à dix heure pour assister au cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall. Il restait encore dix bonnes minutes avant la sonnerie, et elle pensait être ainsi la seule à attendre devant la salle. Comme elle se trompait... Devant elle, de dos, se trouvait le jeune Théodore qui semblait plongé dans un parchemin bigarré. Qui avait dit que les élèves studieux ne se trouvaient qu'a Serdaigle? Hermione sentit sa compagne féérique s'extirper de son col et la vit lui sourire avec entrain. Visiblement la créature avait déjà compris les intentions de sa maîtresse. Avec soin, la jolie brune observa autour d'elle et, une fois sûre de leur solitude, s'approcha à pas de loup du garçon concentré. Avec une lenteur calculée, la gryffondor approcha ses mains de la taille de son camarade et les abattit rapidement espérant ainsi le faire sursauter. Seulement l'attitude du brun ne changea pas d'un iota, plongeant Hermione dans une profonde bouderie.

Théodore Nott se retourna, un sourire narquois affiché clairement.

« Il te faudra apprendre la discrétion darling. »

« pff, moi qui voulait te faire une surprise, tu as tout gâché. »

Avec une moue boudeuse, que l'adolescent jugea adorable, elle se réfugia dans ses bras et se laissa couleur contre le corps de son professeur. Ca lui avait manqué...depuis la veille au soir. Hermione inspira profondément l'odeur si reconnaissable du jeune homme et sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Avec vivacité elle tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte masculine, mais Théo continua à la maintenir contre lui tandis qu'elle se débattait de plus en plus fortement. Les joues rouges, le souffle coupé et les yeux brillants, quiconque l'aurait aperçue à cet instant aurait pensé surprendre un jeune couple en plein.... enfin vous voyez.

L'élève qui s'approchait arriva enfin dans leur couloir, et les observa en plissant les yeux. Il se rapprocha et posa une main rassurante sur la tête échevelée de la petite diablesse. Celle ci renversa la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge à Théo qui ne pouvait que fixer des yeux la petite tâche de naissance plus claire qui souillait la peau satinée. Ses grands yeux caramels rencontrèrent les orbes glacées de Drago qui lui sourit d'un air presque sincère.

« Et moi alors? Je n'ai pas le droit à une étreinte clandestine? »

Finalement rassurée et plus amusée qu'autre chose, Hermione se retourna dans les bras même du brun, pour l'avoir dans son dos et être ainsi face à face avec le blond. Les bras de Théodore vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de la prisonnière et il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque dégagée. Ravie de ses attentions, la brune jeta ses bras autour du cou du beau blond qui se pencha alors vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Un baiser court. Un sourire narquois devant son impatience. Un court. Et enfin la demoiselle l'attira encore un peu plus près et lui « roula une pelle » à en déterrer les morts.

Un tantinet jaloux, le délaissé s'appliqua à abaisser un petit peu la manche du chemisier d' Hermione pour appuyer sa bouche sur l'épaule blanche. Un petit couinement échappa à celle-ci lorsqu'elle sentit Théodore sucer violemment sa peau, y laissant une empreinte rouge qui virait peu à peu au violet.

La peur de se faire prendre les rendait tous les trois assez maladroits et hâtifs dans leur étreinte contre nature. Ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant la lourde cloche de Poudlard retentir, annonçant la fin de l'heure de cours. Hermione se rhabilla correctement et embrassa rapidement Théodore qui avait été quelque peu lésé. Récupérant ensuite son sac de cours, l'adolescente mit une distance respectable entre elle et les deux garçons. Lorsque ses camarades arrivèrent, aucun soupçon n'était possible sur leurs activités.

Une fois que tous les deuxièmes années furent sortis de la salle de classe, la vieille femme fit un signe sec de la tête, prévenant ainsi ses élèves les plus âgés qu'il était grand temps de rentrer dans la salle, bien que personne ne soit véritablement pressé. Hermione entra la première en adressant un sympathique sourire à l'enseignante. Elle se posa à l'un des premiers bureau, n'attendant plus qu'un ou une partenaire, cela lui fut accordé par la venue de Pansy Parkinson qui n'avait plus d'autres place ou s'asseoir, sinon à côté de Neville mais la pauvre Pansy avait tout de même un instinct de survie assez développé et préférait échapper aux sortilèges dangereux de Neville.

Lorsque ses deux compagnons entrèrent dans la pièce, la mine dépitée, Hermione détourna la tête avec un « humpf » hautain. Cette attitude surpris grandement sa voisine qui s'attendait à plus de cordialité de la part de la Gryffondor envers ses amis. Se retournant sur sa chaise, la brunette fit un rapide tour de classe pour repérer où s'étaient installés ses deux « professeurs du soir ». Ces deux derniers s'étaient réfugiés au fond de la classe, et discutaient sans accorder la moindre attention au professeur McGonagall qui croisait les bras d'un air fermé.

« Messieurs Malefoy et Nott ! Vous êtes en cours et j'aimerais pouvoir enseigner sans être interrompu par des bavardages de midinette ! Monsieur Malefoy vous échangerez de place avec monsieur Potter. Bon maintenant commençons le cours sur la micro-métamorphose. »

C'est en trainant les pieds que Harry alla s'installer à côté de Théodore, qu'il ne connaissait que de réputation. Le cours n'étant pas des plus passionnant, le Survivant commença à dessiner vaguement sur son parchemin, chose qui apparemment passionnait son voisin. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil à l'oeuvre du jeune Potter et esquissa un sourire narquois face au croquis représentant le trio d'or. Il se pencha un peu vers l'oreille de Harry et susurra d'une voix pleine de fiel.

« Tu l'a dessinée trop petite Potter. »

Interdit, le dessinateur se tourna vers son voisin et haussa un sourcil.

« La poitrine de Granger... Elle n'est plus en deuxième année tu sais, et crois moi elle a tout d'une femme. »

Le meilleur ami protecteur crispa les mâchoires et serra les poings, visiblement prêt à en découdre.

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça Nott.... »

« Pourquoi Potter? Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta copine était une fille? Je t'assure que moi je l'ai remarqué. Son petit cul qui se balance quand elle marche dans les couloirs, sa jupe qui se soulève lorsqu'elle sort dans le parc... sa poitrine qui doit être si ferme et si agréable à carre... »

Mais Théodore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il recevait un violent crochet de la part du Golden boy. Enragé, Harry le plaqua sur le sol et lui grinça de retirer immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit. Chose que bien sûr il ne fit pas. Le professeur de Métamorphose avait l'air tout aussi en colère que Harry mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.

«MONSIEUR POTTER ! VEUILLEZ LACHER VOTRE CAMARADE ! IMMEDIATEMENT! »

« Mais Professeur! Je vous assure ce n'est pas de ma faute, il m'a provoqué ! » argua Harry.

« Je n'en doute pas Potter, mais je refuse de cautionner ce genre de comportement ! »

« Mais il...il disait des choses ignobles sur Hermione ! »

Cette dernière jeta un regard ahuri à Théodore qui, le nez en sang, éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Potter, dire que ta meilleure amie est bel et bien une fille, et pas des plus laides, n'est pas quelque chose que je considère comme ignoble. »

La brunette sentit ses joues se réchauffer tandis que bon nombre de ses camarade l'admiraient d'un oeil neuf. Chacun allait de son commentaire et elle crut même entendre Crabbe (ou Goyle on ne savait jamais) approuver son partenaire de maison. Dépassée par les évènements, McGonagall utilisa sa sévérité naturelle pour rétablir l'ordre.

« SILENCE ! Je veux bien croire que la féminisation de votre amie vous perturbe Potter mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de créer un tel esclandre. Nott, vous devriez avoir honte de provoquer votre voisin car je me doute bien que vous avez utiliser un vocabulaire peu adéquat pour exprimer votre opinion. Par conséquent je vous veux tous les deux en retenue ce soir avec moi-même. A 20h dans mon bureau. Maintenant reprenons... »

Le reste du cours se passa en silence, si ce n'est quelques chuchotement entre les représentants du sexe masculin. Apparemment le thème de la bagarre entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor faisait débat. Hermione soupira et se reconcentra dans le cours, avant de voir que sa voisine de table l'auscultait du regard.

« Hum... je peux t'aider Parkinson? » demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

« Merde... Théo avait raison ! »

« Heu pardon? »

« Tu es une fille Granger. » soupira Pansy avec fatalisme.

« Merci Parkinson mais j'étais déjà au courant tu vois. »

« Ah... mon monde s'écroule. »

Enfin la cloche sonna la fin de cette heure de calvaire, et Hermione s'empressa de fuir vers son cours de Runes anciennes, qui heureusement n'était partagé que par peu d'élèves. Toute la journée, l'adolescente avait fui le contact avec les autres. Seulement dans une école comme Poudlard, il n'était pas simple d'éviter ses camarades.

La journée se passait somme toute assez bien, bien que un quatrième année aventureux ait rapidement sentit le contact de la main d'Hermione sur sa joue après avoir tenté de mettre la sienne sur son postérieur.

Il était aux alentours de 18h quand, dans un couloir désert la jeune fille croisa le regard gris de Drago. Ce dernier se rapprocha et écarta une mèche brune qui masquait l'oeil droit de la demoiselle, avec un sourire attendrit par sa détresse.

« Et bien Granger... que de rebondissements aujourd'hui. Je voulais savoir, tu veux tout de même que l'on se voit ce soir? J'aimerais bien te voir seul à seul, sans Théodore et c'est l'occasion ou jamais. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sans savoir que faire. Bien sûr elle en avait envie, très envie même mais elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus accroe à ces petites entrevues du soir. Et pour être honnête Drago l'impressionnait plus que Théo, par conséquent elle hésitait à donner son accord. Sentant son trouble, le blond aux yeux de glace décida de lui faciliter la tâche.

«Qui ne dit mot consent, donc je te vois ce soir vers 20h dans la Salle habituelle. A ce soir princesse. » Et c'est avece un grand sourire narquois qu'il s'échappa, laissant une Hermione mi-figue mi-raisin.

Elle haussa finalement les épaules et se rendit jusqu'a la tour de sa maison. Entrée dans la salle commune, elle alla rapidement se mettre à l'abris des regards dans sa chambre où elle entreprit de s'avancer dans ses devoirs sans même penser à déscendre dîner. Ginny vint bien pour tenter de la motiver à venir au repas, mais son aînée n'en démordait pas, elle avait du retard à ratraper.

Mais lorsque la rouquine remonta à 19h45, elle trouva le lit vide et quelque chose lui disait que la brune n'était pas en mauvaise compagnie...

Après avoir clos un essay sur les différents usages de la potion Amortentia, Hermione s'étira et observa le cadran de son réveil... 19h30. C'est en coup de vent qu'elle prit une douche et changea de vêtements avant de subtiliser la cape chaude de la jeune Weasley. Sortie de la tour aux couleurs chaudes, elle se rendit calmement vers son objectif sans croiser âme qui vive...ou presque !

«AAAAH ! » cria-t elle en sentant une main s'abbatre sur son bras.

« Du calme ma belle, du calme ! » se moqua une voix bien connue.

«Merde, Théo tu m'as fichu la trouille. » se houtra la brunette.

«J'avais remarqué » se moqua t il gentiment.

Avec une moue attendrissante il la regarda dans les yeux, la faisant soupirer et lui accorder son pardon. Pour officialiser ce pardon, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et s'approcha de ses lèvres qu'il embrassa doucement. La douceur ne dura pas longtemps...très vite Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre le mur et la bouche inquisiteuse de Théodore recouvrait la sienne, passive et soumise.

Hermione se détacha du jeune homme et reprit son souffle.

«Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Drago.» soupira t elle, n'ayant apparemment aucune envie de quitter son compagnon.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et sentit le monstre de la jalousie ramper dans son ventre, il la voulait pour lui et lui seul ! Mais il se tut et se força à plaisanter.

«Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, moi je vais donner un cours à Potter et McGo. »

Elle lui adressa un regard oscillant entre sévérité et amusement et finalement l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'enfuir vers Drago.

C'est en courant que la brunette atteignit la salle sur demande, qui s'ouvrit pour elle. Elle retrouva la même salle que la veille et s'approcha du canapé où se prélassait le blondinet. Taquine, elle le décoiffa savament et se mit rapidement à l'abris derrière le canapé, pensant qu'ainsi ses mains ne pourraient pas l'atteindre. Mal lui en pris, car les bras puissants de l'attrapeur se tendirent vers elle et la firent basculer sur le canapé , à califourchon sur lui. Il lui maintint les poignets et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

«Alors mademoiselle Gryffondor ? Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?»

Drago se troubla en sentant la gamine joueuse se faire malléable contre lui, se laissant aller contre lui, sa poitrine contre son torse. Il déglutit et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il desserra son étreinte. Et bien sûr mademoiselle en profita pour reprendre l'ascendant sur son camarade.

«Mais te dominer Drago, pourquoi donc ? »

« Grr…sorcière va. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire fier et s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, sa tête trouvant un parfait refuge dans le creux de l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier s'amusa avec une mèche brune et fit tourner Hermione, afin d'être allongé à ses côtés. Le canapé étant trop étroit pour deux personnes, ils durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre, chose qui n'avait pas l'air de les déranger.

Le jeune Malefoy plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles noisettes, et lentement vint poser ses lèvres sur le bout du nez de la jeune fille qui eut un petit rire nerveux. Un second baiser sous l'œil, un sur la joue, un sur la tempe, un au coin des lèvres, un sur le front, un sur la paupière, un dans les cheveux, un sur l'autre joue et enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser ne resta pas chaste longtemps. La langue taquine de Hermione demanda l'accès à sa jumelle, et Drago ne se fit pas prier pour le lui offrir…pour une fois qu'elle prenait les devants.

Le jeune homme se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de sa « princesse » et entreprit de lui offrir un merveilleux baiser. Décidant de mettre son cours en pratique, la brunette entama la dure entreprise de déshabiller le torse imberbe du Serpentard. Ce dernier, surpris, releva la tête pour la regarder avec une curiosité mêlé à une sorte d'excitation. Elle voulait jouer ? Et bien il n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

C'est avec des mains avides qu'il se précipita vers le dernier bouton du chemisier propre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux ronds et tenta de repousser vivement son compagnon. Sentant son refus, Drago se traita de tous les noms ! Elle n'était pas « confirmée » dans le jeu de l'amour et surtout n'avait que 17 printemps, et n'avait donc pas toute l'assurance que pourrait avoir une fille plus âgée.

Conscient de sa bêtise, il délaissa le bouton et embrassa doucement les mains qui l'avaient chassé.

« Excuse moi, j'aurais dû te prévenir…j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es là pour apprendre. »

Son air contrit acheva de la convaincre et elle se détendit. Hésitante, elle reprit ses mains et les reposa sur son chemisier. Malefoy l'observa avec un air rempli de doute et d'envie.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » elle ne fit que hocher la tête.

C'est lentement qu'il ouvrit son chemisier, préférant tout de même le lui laisser sur le dos, la laissant ainsi dans une position dominante, d'un point de vue vestimentaire. Ses yeux gris longèrent son ventre un peu rebondi par sa faiblesse pour les sucreries, remontèrent sur une poitrine joliment enchâssée dans un soutient gorge basique. Rien de bien affriolant, mais il la trouva pourtant charmante. Son regard suivit la courbe douce de son épaule blanche et mauve…mauve ? Il fronça les sourcils face à la marque laissée par Théo quelques heures auparavant. Agacé, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille avant de les poser sur la signature charnelle de son camarade.

« A nous deux Théo… » pensa t il avec un soupçon de colère.

Et il pinça gentiment la peau entre ses dents, sa main posée sur la taille de sa captive.

**_A suivre…._**

**_

* * *

_**J'espère que cette suite vous aura plue. Je vous dis à bientôt (enfin je l'espère, ça dépendra de mon imagination).


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir ou bonjour chers lecteurs,

tout d'abord (et comme d'habitude) merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me mettent toujours dans un état d'hystérie avancé (enfin plus que d'habitude). Ensuite, beaucoup de vous ont cru que j'allais abandonner cette fiction. IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! Cette fanfic c'est mon bébé, je suis fière de mon three-some pas vulgaire (enfin il me semble qu'il ne l'est pas) et en plus tout le monde adore Théodore.

Répone à Yuuki-nana: non désolée Yuuki je n'ai pas de planing à proprement parler. Ca dépend de ma dose d'imagination, de mes envies et pleins d'autres facteurs.

* * *

_Chapitre 8_:

_Après plusieurs semaine à ce régime, Hermione et les deux Serpentards se voyaient tous les soirs de la semaine et enchaînaient les baisers et caresses crapuleuses. La brune était parfois effrayée de voir à quel point elle aimait se sentir toute puissante sur les deux corps... de temps à autre, l'un des deux garçon la suppliait d'arrêter, de peur de perdre le contrôle. Le mois de novembre tirait à sa fin, et Hermione revenait ce soir là d'une entrevue solitaire avec Drago. C'est aux alentours de 21 heure que Hermione Jane Granger atteignit son lit. Dans un soupir empli de bien être, elle s'étira en baillant, avant de s'allonger entre ses draps. Habillée de son pyjama en velours rose pâle, la jeune fille se croyait retournée en enfance, et cette pensée lui fit venir un sourire. Avec ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers soirs, pouvait elle décemment être encore considérée comme une gamine? Enfin elle ferma les yeux, et se pelotonna comme un chaton dans le chaud écrin de coton. Les minutes passaient, mais rien ne pouvait l'endormir ! Elle avait même compté les moutons ! Technique moldue qui n'avait jamais prouvé son efficacité. _

_Hermione se retourna une fois, puis une deuxième, et passa finalement une bonne partie de la nuit à faire bruisser les tissus. _

_Chacune de ses pensée allait rejoindre les deux adolescents qui partageaient ses soirées. Théodore le calme mais intelligent Serpent, qui attendait tapit dans l'ombre que sa proie se rapproche. Et Drago, le sarcastique et élégant noble, qui préférait attaquer directement. Ils étaient si différents tous les deux malgré leur appartenance à Serpentard. « Ridicule » se morigéna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était d'une même maison que l'on était identique ! Il n'y avait qu'a la comparer elle avec Lavande ou même Ginny. Chacun était unique. _

_Sa tête perdue dans son oreiller trop mou, la jeune gryffondor n'était plus que souvenirs. Toute sa personne se souvenait du contact brûlant des mains de Drago sur elle, sans parler de sa bouche qui s'était refermée sur sa peau... Les joues rouges de gêne, Hermione se retourna et plaqua son visage dans le creux du coussin, puis cria. Elle ne pouvait faire partir le sentiment de honte après avoir tenté d'ouvrir la chemise de son condisciple. Oh il avait eu l'air heureux de la manœuvre, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle se sentait honteuse. Dans son esprit se jouait une scène différente. _

_Elle, Lui, Lui numéro 2. Tous les trois enlacés, les mains chevauchant leur corps... les lèvres qui s'entredévorent, les corps qui se touchent et qui recherchent le contact... _

_Hermione rouvrit les yeux et, lentement prit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence sur les baldaquins. Avec un soupir et les joues rouges, elle fit disparaître sa main dans son mignon pyjama rose. La timide intrépide rencontra rapidement la douce moiteur de son intime contrée. Les yeus clos, Hermione imaginait l'un de ses professeur la toucher aussi intimement. Avec délicatesse elle tâtonna pour trouver ce point si sensible... Enfin son pouce appuya sur la protubérance, déclenchant une décharge dans son corps. C'était donc ça? La sensation de la caresse sur la petite boule de nerf se dissipa trop vite, et elle recommença. Ses hanches bougèrent, comme si son corps voulait se soustraire à ce contact nouveau. L'adolescente prit sur elle et continua à flatter son bas ventre. La suite, vous la connaissez sûrement. _

_Après avoir terminé, Hermione se releva précipitamment de son lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se lava les mains trois fois de suite et retourna dans la chambre encore plus honteuse qu'auparavant. L'adolescente savait pourtant que c'était naturel de ressentir du désir, mais elle ne pouvait se chasser de la tête que la masturbation était une pratique réservée aux dévergondés. _

_C'est avec un certain sentiment de tristesse qu'elle s'enlisa dans son lit, pour finalement s'endormir du sommeil du juste. Une dure journée l'attendait le lendemain. _

_Le matin, son petit déjeuner fut rythmé par les regards tantôt moqueurs tantôt intéressés de Ginny, qui ne taisait sa curiosité qu'au prix de grands efforts. Mais parler d'une « relation » entre Hermione et deux Serpentards avides, et ce à la table des Gryffondors n'était certes pas une bonne idée. Hermione finit au plus vite sa tartine et remonta en quatrième vitesse à son dortoir pour se brosser les dents... et oui des parents dentistes, ça laisse des traces. _

_Ce matin, les gryffondor accompagnaient les poufsoufles lors d'un cours de botanique. Epuisée par sa petite nuit et par toutes ses émotions, notre petite brune prit le chemin des serres en baillant dans son écharpe. Ses deux meilleurs amis discutaient de Quidditch sans même se préoccuper d'elle. Suivant de près cette situation, un membre de l'autre maison s'approcha de la jeune fille et entama un débat sur l'utilisation de la mandragore en infusion. Satisfait de voir que sa proie était toute ouïe, le jeune blaireau invita la demoiselle à se placer à ses côtés. _

_Durant toute l'heure, le beau garçon à la peau couleur café au lait et aux yeux diablement bleus la charma par son esprit et par ses connaissances. Et ce sous les yeux furieux de Harry et Ron qui ne pouvaient intervenir. _

_Malheureusement, le bonheur ne dura que très peu de temps pour Hermione..._

_«Bon, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs que j'ai corrigé. J'ai été agréablement surprise par plusieurs d'entre vous qui ont fait un véritable travail de titan. Potter, des efforts à poursuivre. Weasley, bien. Neville, parfait comme d'habitude. »_

_Ainsi continua la distribution des parchemins. Madame Chourave s'arrêta près d'Hermione et se pencha vers elle. _

_« Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, il faut que nous parlions. » _

_Intriguée et un peu apeurée, la brune opina du chef. Le jeune séducteur Scott Zeeman tenta de la rassurer, lui assurant que l'enseignante ne voulait la voir que pour la féliciter de ses excellents résultats. Pendant la demi-heure restante, le stress s'emparait lentement d'elle, au point de lui faire échapper des mains le sac de terreau qu'elle était censée vider. _

_Enfin la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de l'heure. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Hermione se rapprocha du bureau de madame Chourave qui la fixait d'un regard peiné. _

_«Miss Granger, avez vous des problèmes ces derniers temps? Quelque chose qui vous tracasse? »_

_Surprise, la brune hésita et nia. _

_« Je dois vous dire que j'ai été très surprise par votre résultat à ce devoir. Je vous connais jeune fille, je sais que vous êtes une élève appliquée et sérieuse j'ai donc décidé de ne pas compter cette note dans votre moyenne. Mais reprenez vous. Vous pouvez y aller, voici un mot pour expliquer votre retard à votre professeur. » _

_Hermione prit avec une main tremblante son devoir tout raturé d'encre rouge, la note P était entourée et soulignée trois fois. Un pour chaque entrevue. Elle hocha la tête et s'enfuit de la serre, comme si un démon était à ses trousses. L'adolescente essuya rageusement le début de larme qui se formait dans ses yeux, avant d'inspirer un bon coup. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait une discussion avec Théodore et Drago. Mais avant ça, son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal l'attendait. _

_Perdue dans ses pensées noires, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas dans quelle salle son cours avait lieu. Au bord de la crise de nerf, elle fit demi tour et s'empressa de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfreysh arriva en un instant et remarqua bien vite que ça n'allait pas. Le teint pâle, les yeux rougis, les cernes sous les yeux, Hermione avait tout l'air d'une jeune fille en __plein désarroi. L'adulte la prit par l'épaule et la guida doucement vers un des lit vide, tirant les rideaux. _

_« Reposez-vous Miss Granger, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Je vous réveillerais pour le repas. »_

_« Merci, madame Pomfreysh. » répondit Hermione avec toute la gratitude dont elle était capable. _

_Un sourire plus tard, et l'infirmière disparut dans son bureau. Roulée en boule dans les draps, la malade ferma les yeux et s'enterra dans un lourd sommeil réparateur. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, l'infirmière vint réveiller la seule occupante de l'hôpital scolaire. _

_« Miss... Miss réveillez-vous. Le repas va être servit dans cinq minutes, vous vous sentez d'attaque? »_

_« Oui...merci Madame Pomfreysh. Vous pourriez me faire un mot pour mes cours du matin s'il vous plaît. »_

_« Oh bien sûr mon enfant. » s'exclama la brave femme qui lui signa un morceau de parchemin expliquant son absence de la matinée. _

_Rassurée, Hermione se recoiffa du bout des doigts et enfila ses chaussures avant de filer vers la grande salle. Elle passa devant un couloir où elle fut rapidement entraînée par des mains puissantes. Elle commença à se débattre mais un rire l'arrêta aussitôt, Théodore la fixait avec un regard amusé. _

_« Salut mademoiselle je fais l'école buissonière. » se moqua t il doucement. _

_« Je ne séchais pas les cours ! » s'insurgea t elle en le repoussant. _

_« Ah oui? Et pourquoi n'étais tu pas là en cours de DCFM ? »_

_« J'étais à l'infirmerie.... » énonça t elle en baissant la tête, ne voulant pas rencontrer les yeux troublants du serpentard. _

_« Infirmerie? Tu es malade? » demanda t il, visiblement inquiet. Ce qui toucha Hermione, bien qu'elle ne voulut pas le lui montrer._

_« J'étais juste... trop fatiguée et madame Pomfreysh a bien voulu me laisser un lit pour ce matin. J'ai dormis quelques heures et ça va mieux. » assura-t-elle._

_« Je vois ça.... » plaisanta-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue, où s'étaient imprimés les plis de l'oreiller. _

Hermione chassa sa main, provoquant ainsi la colère de son familiaré qui surgit de son sac pour se ruer sous la main de Théodore. Amusé, le garçon flatta la tête du feu follet, et adressa un sourire charmeur et narquois à son élève.

« Pourquoi chasses-tu ma main si tu aimes ça? »

« ... » elle ne répondit pas, la tête toujours baissée vers le sol. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais si elle plongeait dans le regard si.... elle n'y arriverait pas.

« Hermione? » l'interrogea-t-il, se baissant à sa hauteur.

Il lui fit redresser le menton et, avec douceur, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue puis sur son front. Il la sentait tendue et surtout perdue, et ne voulait pas tenter le diable qu'il était en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Chérie, raconte moi. » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Hermione ouvrit ses beaux yeux bruns, et le fixa d'un air sévère.

« Je veux arrêter. » dit elle rapidement, pour éviter de flancher.

Théo se recula et, la tenant à bout de bras la regarda gravement.

« Que veux tu arrêter exactement, amour? »

Elle inspira un bon coup « Nos entrevues du soir. Ca ne peut plus continuer. »

« Pourquoi donc? Drago ou moi avons fait quelque chose de mal.? » s'enquit il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non non... c'est moi... Mes... résultats pâtissent de nos rendez-vous fréquents et je... je veux réussir mon année et … et... »

Sentant qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer, elle se tut et serra les dents pour ne pas sangloter piteusement. Avec une tendresse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, le serpentard prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'enlaça de manière posséssive. Ainsi entourée de l'odeur mentholée, Hermione se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« si tu veux, nous pouvons espacer les rendez-vous. Ca te permettrait de te consacrer aux études et nos retrouvailles n'en seraient que plus agréables. Qu'en dis-tu ? Par exemple, on pourrait se voir que le vendredi soir, ou même en pleine journée le week end. Tu es libre de décider Hermione, c'est toi le patron, enfin la patronne. »

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle frottait doucement son visage contre son torse. Elle se retira de l'étreinte, le coeur chamboulé.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Hum... je crois que ça va aller. Je te laisse parler de ça à Drago? » demanda-t-elle en laissant le feu-follet qui la suivait comme son ombre se laisser cajoler par l'éléphant imposant de Théo.

Ce dernier grinça des dents à l'entente du prénom de son rival, il avait eu envie de lui arracher ce sourire fier lorsqu'il était rentré la veille au soir ! S'il n'était pas si bien élevé, il l'aurait assommé et noyé dans l'aquarium à strangulot de la salle commune.

Hermione commença à s'éloigner vers la Grande Salle, quand Théodore la rattrapa par la main. Il fit un bout de chemin avec elle, son bras passé autour de la taille de la demoiselle qui se serra contre lui. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle adorait son contact.

Le chemin se fit dans le silence, juste troublé par les ronronnements de miss feu follet qui se tenait fièrement sur le dos de l'éléphant qui semblait s'en contenter également. Arrivé près des escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'à la salle de repas, le Serpentard la relâcha avant de l'embrasser avec une passion qu'il ne lui avait pas encore montré. Les lèvres gonflées et rouges, Hermione le regardait d'un oeil neuf.

« Bon appêtit, amour. » murmura t il à son oreille avant de s'en aller d'un pas léger.

Un peu perdue, elle frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts et se rendit à la table des Gryffondor, sous l'oeil attentif de plusieurs garçons... A vous de deviner lesquels.

_**A suivre **_

* * *

**HEY :D vous savez quoi? J'en suis à 100 reviews !!!! \o/ **

pour le prochain chapitre, je n'ai aucune idée de quand il arrivera. J'ai d'autres fictions en court, plus une bonne trentaine d'idée que je tiens A.B.S.O.L.U.M.E.N.T à mettre en place :) donc bha heuuu bonne attente XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello amis lecteurs de mon cœur !**

Je suis désolée pour les attentes entre mes chapitres mais disons que mes résultats scolaires sont tout de même important et j'ai une vie en dehors de mon PC (même si ça ne se voit pas forcément). Je voulais encore une fois remercier mes lecteurs les plus fidèles ainsi que les nouveaux venus qui m'ont posté des reviews tout bonnement adorables !

Je vous annonce que Pacte avec le Diable trouvera bientôt sa chute, pas plus de trois chapitres je pense. Mais encore faut il que je les écrive.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9:**_

Les jours suivants, se passèrent à peu près sans heurt. Si tôt les cours finis, l'élève studieuse qu'était Hermione se précipitait à la bibliothèque pour travailler au calme. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle saute un repas pour continuer à s'avancer, chose qui inquiétait ses deux meilleurs amis. Dans son coin, Drago ruminait de sombres pensées. Il ne cessait de hurler mentalement contre son ami, qui n'avait pas été capable de convaincre leur douce proie de les rejoindre souvent. Ca faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus dans la Salle Sur Demande ! Et le pauvre blondinet en ressentait les effets sur son manque total de socialisation, déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup avant. Théo lui relativisait, après tout c'était pour mieux se retrouver par la suite non?

Ce soir de début décembre, Hermione marquait le point final à ses deux rouleaux de parchemin sur l'utilisation possible des crins de licorne dans les potions de contraception. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle feuilleta son agenda moldu pour raturer la consigne de son devoir. Jetant un regard aux autres pages, elle fut heureuse de voir que son week end serait totalement libre ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses vacances. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires dans son sac et s'apprêtait à ranger le grimoire emprunté, quand une voix masculine l'interrompit. En se retournant, elle vit Scott s'approcher, l'air tendu.

Intriguée, elle l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle. C'est avec des mouvements secs et nerveux que le poufsouffle s'installa sur le siège.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t elle d'une voix douce.

Le garçon se tordit nerveusement les mains et lui jeta un regard incertain.

« Tu peux tout me dire Scott, tu le sais. » le rassura-t elle, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper son ami. Elle le vit prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Je suis amoureux. »

« Oh... et qui est l'heureuse élue? » s'enquit-elle, heureuse pour camarade.

« Qui te dit que c'est une fille, Hermione. » claqua-t il, le visage fermé.

La bouche de la brune s'arrondit dans un 'o' parfait, une couleur carmin envahissant ses pommettes.

« Bon alors qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas? »

« De quoi donc? » s'étonna-t elle.

« D'être.... »

« D'être amoureux de quelqu'un que tu n'as pas choisi et qui est du même sexe que toi? Non. »

Scott lui sourit, rassuré de voir son amie aussi prévenante. Elle lui attrapa les mains par dessus la table et les serra dans les siennes, en guise de soutient.

« Qui est-ce? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr. »

« Ton meilleur ami... Ronald Weasley. »

« Ron ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Sa réaction était guidée par l'étonnement. En y repensant, il était vrai que Ron n'était pas le plus laid de l'école. Ses cheveux roux avaient poussés et encadraient son visage joyeux, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice presque autant que ceux de Dumbledore. Et en bon sportif il gardait la ligne malgré son appétit d'ogre. Malgré sa maladresse, il était d'une gentillesse rare et était toujours prêt à rendre service à ses amis, sauf pour les devoirs.

Hermione sourit, et embrassa Scott sur la joue.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Scott. Je comprends que tu l'aimes, mais franchement je ne sais même pas s'il est attiré par le sexe faible ou par ses semblables. Il est plutôt secret sur ce qu'il ressent, à la limite peut être que Harry en saura plus que moi. Désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Je suis déjà heureux d'avoir put t'en parler. » lui assura le poufsouffle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, après avoir quitté sa chaise. Fermement enlacée par son ami, Hermione ne put voir le regard meurtrier de Théodore qui suivait la scène. Dans un mouvement de cape, digne de Severus, il fit demi tour d'un pas rageur.

C'est ensemble que Hermione et Scott quittèrent la bibliothèque, discutant joyeusement. Arrivés dans le couloir menant à la salle commune des gryffondors, la jeune fille embrassa son compagnon sur la joue et lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître au coin du mur. Là, elle tomba face à face avec ses deux meilleurs amis d'enfance. Harry et Ron, tous deux avaient le regard furieux et les bras croisés sur le torse. Un instant, elle eu peur. Peut être avaient ils appris pour elle et les deux serpentards ?

« Quand comptais-tu nous le dire? » cracha le rouquin, le regard noir.

« Heu... quoi donc? » questionna-t elle, un peu perdue.

« NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENTE ! ON T'A.... » hurla-t il, vite stoppé par Harry.

« Du calme Ron. Herm, on t'a vue avec ce Zeeman... Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu sortais avec lui ! » exposa le survivant, la mine grave. Un éclat de jalousie intense brillaient dans les yeux des deux protecteur, chose qui exaspéra la brunette.

« JE NE SORS PAS AVEC LUI ! ET CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS, J'AI LE DROIT DE FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX ! MERDE ! »

Hermione, après avoir tempêté, se dirigea au pas de charge vers une autre partie du château. Elle avait besoin de se décontracter, et quoi de mieux qu'une entrevue spéciale ? Parcourant l'école à la recherche de ses bien aimés professeurs, elle esquiva habilement les questions hautement philosophiques de Luna.

Enfin dans un couloir presque désert, elle tomba nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson qui roucoulait avec Milicent . Réfléchissant un instant, Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le petit couple qui faisait sensation dans le collège.

« Parkinson... Bullstrode... Vous savez où je pourrais trouver Thé... heu Nott et Malefoy par hasard? »

« Pourquoi on t'aiderait, gryffondor ? » siffla Pansy d'une voix pleine de fiel.

« Ils sont près de la bibliothèque... du moins la dernière fois que je les ai vu. » répondit Millicent sagement, sous le regard éberluée de sa petite amie.

« Mais pourquoi lui as-tu répondu ?! » s'enquit la brune. Sa petite copine entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui sourit.

« Pour qu'elle nous laisse seule plus vite. »

Hermione sourit, presque attendrie par ce spectacle et cria « merci » tout en courant vers le lieu indiqué. Et à son grand bonheur, elle trouva ses chers professeurs en pleine discussion à quelques mètres de son sanctuaire. Un sourire éclos sur ses lèvres.

« Salut les garçons! »

« Hermione.... » salua Drago, d'une voix sombre.

« Wow... quelque chose ne va pas? » s'inquiéta-t elle en se rapprochant d'eux.

Arrivée à quelques pas, elle perçut enfin leurs regards chargés de colère. Qu'avait-elle fait pour les mettre ainsi en rogne ? Elle fut tentée un instant de reculer face aux mines patibulaires que lui présentaient ses serpentards préférés. Faisant un appel à tout son courage, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Drago qui se dégagea brusquement, choquant la frêle gryffondor. Elle qui avait besoin de tendresse en cet instant, ce n'était pas là qu'elle allait la trouver. Le regard froid de Théo se posa sur le visage surpris et attristé de la petite lionne. Il aurait bien put la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter du rejet évident de Drago, si seulement il ne sentait pas cette impossible jalousie qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. Elle leva un regard incertain vers lui, comme si elle cherchait la raison de ce soudain éloignement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t elle tout juste assez fort pour être entendue.

« C'est à nous que tu le demandes ? » grinça Drago, l'air tout sauf amical, la faisant reculer d'un pas.

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ! » s'écria Hermione, totalement perdue.

« On t'a vue... ou plutôt je vous ai vu. » interrompit Théo, la voix aussi glaciale que l'atmosphère.

Voyant son air dépassé, le blond se chargea des indications.

« Il t'a vu avec ce poufsouffle … On n'aime pas être pris pour des cons Granger. Je pensais pas que tu étais capable de te comporter comme une pute. »

L'insulte résonna à ses oreilles mais elle mit quelques instants avant de la comprendre. Il la comparait à une prostitué, tout ça parce qu'elle avait enlacé un ami. Les garçons qu'elle commençait à apprécier plus qu'elle ne le devrait, venaient de l'insulter. Ils la traitaient comme une fille de bas étage.... Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, mais elle ravala ses larmes. Oh non, elle ne leur donnerait pas le plaisir de pleurer devant eux. En même temps que sa détresse, la colère ressurgit.

« Comment osez-vous ! Tous les deux ! Vous n'êtes que des abrutis, tous autant que vous êtes ! Si parce que je passe une soirée avec vous, m'interdit alors tous contact avec un ami , je préfère ne même plus vous voir ! Espèce de connards ! »

Elle hurla ces derniers mots, et partit en courant, se contrôlant pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Ca la déchirait de l'intérieur ! Comment avaient-ils put l'insulter ainsi ? Et pourquoi diable s'en souciait-elle autant ? Elle avait l'habitude de se faire traiter de sang-de-bourbe et de Miss je sais tout …. mais là c'était différent. Elle leur faisait confiance, MERDE !

C'est après être sûre que personne ne l'avait suivie qu'elle s'écroula. Elle se laissa tomber sur les dalles de pierre, et appuya son dos contre le mur, pour pleurer à son aise.

Dans le dortoir des filles de gryffondor, Ginny Weasley chouchoutait le petit feu follet de sa camarade. Elle avait toujours été passionnée par les fées et là, elle pouvait en admirer une vraie. Alors qu'elle caressait la belle flamme violette, elle vit la petite créature se crisper puis tomber sur ses petits genoux, les mains plaquées sur son coeur. Que se passait-il ? La rouquine vit le feu follet ouvrir la bouche dans un cri muet. Inquiète, elle empocha le familiaré de son amie et sortit en coup de vent du dortoir. Sautant sur son petit ami, elle lui ordonna:

« Donne moi la carte des maraudeurs. »

« Quoi? Mais Ginny chérie je.... »

« La ferme ! Amène la moi, tout de suite ! »

Devant le visage paniqué de sa petite amie, Harry s'empressa d'obéir, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait elle avait déjà disparut.

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » souffla la rousse, inquiète pour son amie. Enfin elle trouva le point « Hermione Granger » au 4ème étage, aile ouest. C'est à toute allure que la seule fille Weasley se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à sa meilleure amie pour que le feu follet soit ainsi dans un état de détresse ?

Plusieurs escaliers plus tard, Ginny arriva sur les lieux du désastre. Hermione était là, repliée sur elle même, pleurant silencieusement tandis que Sir Nicolas tentait de la consoler.

« Je sais ma chère, ce que ça fait d'être déçu. Regarder moi, depuis plusieurs siècles les chasseurs sans tête me refusent l'accès au club ! Ne pleurez pas tant pour moi, je ne me suis pas résigné. »

La petite soeur du clan Weasley s'approcha de l'étrange duo et rassura le fantôme.

« Ne vous inqiétez pas Sir Nicolas, je vais prendre soin d'elle. »

L'ectoplasme traversa l'un des mur après leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Ginny se glissa près de sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras, tandis que le feu follet s'échappait de sa poche pour s'épancher sur la poitrine de sa maîtresse. Hermione sanglotait doucement en racontant ce qu'il s'était passé avec son duo de serpentard.

La rousse resserra son étreinte sur la brune, tout en se jurant d'émasculer le prochain garçon qui osait faire souffrir son amie.

Dans la salle commune des verts et argents, Drago et Théodore semblaient perdus en pleine réflexion. Le brun soupira longuement en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

« Drago... je crois qu'on a fait une connerie. » gémit-il lamentablement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce Zeeman... si ça se trouve c'est vraiment qu'un ami. Et je... j'ai pas envie de perdre Hermione. »

« Vieux, tu es .... » s'étonna Drago.

« Je crois bien.... »

« Oh merde ! » s'écria le blondinet.

« Comme tu dis. » soupira Théodore en retirant ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arrête du nez.

« Mon pote... j'espère sincèrement qu'il est pas trop tard. Après tout c'est moi qui ait lancé le mot interdit... t'as encore tes chances je crois. » souffla tristement le prince de la maison.

« J'espère... »

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_Et surtout, **JOYEUX NOËL A VOUS TOUS** !!!! Je ne pense pas poster d'ici le 25 donc voilà. Par contre **PEUT ETRE** que vous aurez le 10 d'ici le 1 er janvier mais je ne promet rien.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou mes lecteurs adorés,

Je tenais à vous remercier de tout cœur pour votre soutient et votre fidélité à ma petite fiction (qui ne devait faire que 3 chapitres à la base… on est au 10ème XD) Sinon je tiens à vous remercier again and again, nous avons atteint les 164 reviews !!! Et attention que des compliments :D

Je tiens à lancer quelques remerciements spéciaux :

**Mackk : **que je remercie très volontiers pour tous ses encouragements et ses conseils constructifs.

**Jeff-La-Bleue** : qui me motive toujours et qui m'a offert une sublime illustration pour cette fiction.

**GaaNaKa **: qui m'a envoyé la plus longue review (aussi loin que je me souvienne) et qui m'a inondée de compliments.

Bref merci à tous mes lecteurs, en espérant que vous allez aimer ce petit chapitre 10 qui arrive après une longue absence (je m'en excuse d'ailleurs.)

* * *

_Les hommes sont comme les pommes :_

_Le cœur est difficilement accessible, c'est plein de pépins et ça a souvent une petite queue._

Chapitre 10 :

Le week-end était le bienvenu pour tous les élèves de l'école, sans aucune exception. Même Hermione Granger était contente de cette pause, même si ses raisons étaient différentes de celles évoquées par ses camarades. Grâce à ces deux jours libres, la jeune fille était sûre à cent pour cent de ne pas se trouver sur le chemin des deux briseurs de cœur.

De leur côté, les meilleurs amis de la gryffondor s'inquiétaient pour la jeune fille. Elle était restée enfermée entre les rideaux de son lit sans adresser la parole à personne, seule la présence de son feu follet assurait Ginny que son amie était encore vivante. Parvati et Lavande s'assuraient que leur colocataire mange bien le plateau de denrées apporté par un elfe, et l'encourageaient souvent à sortir de son trou sans résultat.

Le lundi matin, le réveil de la jolie brune se fit en grognements mécontents. Sous la douche, son ventre se tordait à l'idée de croiser le regard de ses deux anciens professeurs. Elle ne voulait pas revoir la colère, le mépris et la déception qui avaient brillé dans leurs pupilles. C'est avec une lenteur désespérante qu'elle s'habilla, nouant mollement sa cravate. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers les cuisines, pour ne pas avoir à supporter deux serpentards dans son champ de vision.

Arrivée devant le tableau de la coupe de fruit, la brune chatouilla la poire qui se tortilla en couinant avant de libérer le passage vers les cuisines.

Les elfes se démenaient pour rapatrier les plats vides, envoyer de nouveaux pichets de lait ou de jus de citrouille, en bref ils veillaient au grain. Alors qu'elle allait appeler l'une des créatures et demander poliment un encas, une voix bien connue l'arrêta dans sa tâche.

« Hermione ? » le ton était inquiet, malhabile et presque aussi hésitant qu'un Neville penché sur un chaudron.

Elle se retourna lentement, inspirant un grand coup pour ne pas commettre d'impairs. Partir en courant et se cacher au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne en serait il un ? D'après sa conscience : oui. Une fois complètement retournée, elle se trouva nez à nez avec celui qui peuplait ses pensées. Ou plutôt l'un d'eux.

« Nott… » Répondit-elle aussi froidement que possible. Le garçon frissonna et ses yeux brillèrent, d'une lueur blessée. Car oui le fier reptile à lunettes se sentait blessé par le ton à peine aimable de la fille qui hantait tous ses moindres rêves, et les coins de tous ses parchemins. Il avait cherché, depuis ce fameux soir, un moyen de recoller les morceaux. Il en avait même parlé, à mots couverts, avec Pansy et Millicent. Le résultat n'était pas très brillant, on lui avait successivement proposé :

Un philtre d'amour « mais c'est illégal ? » « aucune loi en amour mon chou » avait répondu Pansy.

Un sauvetage héroïque contre une horde de loup garou affamé « mais on a pas de loups garous affamés ! » « rho c'est qu'un détail. » avait répondu Blaise qui passait à cet instant.

Un kidnapping et un mariage forcé. « elle risque de ne pas être contente après moi. » « pff elle est compliquée ta sorcière » avait grogné le tableau de Salazar.

Une déclaration enflammée dans la grande salle, à heure de pointe. « heu… ca la mettrait dans l'embarras et je risque de mourir sous les sorts de Potter et Weasley. » « tu mourrais en héros romantique… » avait soupiré Astoria qui s'était incrustée dans la conversation.

DEBROUILLE TOI ! avaient-ils tous hurlés après une heure de recherches intensives.

Et donc il se retrouvait là, debout comme un con devant sa reine des glaces.

Enfin il prit sa décision ! Il allait s'excuser, à genoux s'il le fallait, et tenterait de la conquérir de manière plus heu…. Classique qu'un cours de séduction.

« Tu n'as pas respecté ta part. » _ARGH mais qu'est ce que je fais par les strings de la fée carabosse ! _

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione d'un air tout sauf avenant.

« Et bien le pacte était clair. Je t'apprenais à séduire, et en échange tu m'aidais en métamorphose, ce qui de toute évidence n'a pas été fait. » _ESPECE DE CRETIN ! TU NE POUVAIS PAS SIMPLEMENT T'EXCUSER ? IMBECILE _

Apparemment, la rage montait aussi chez l'adolescente aux cheveux fous. Elle darda un regard noir vers le jeune homme qui ne fit que présenter un visage lisse de toutes émotions. C'est avec une surprise teintée de soulagement qu'il la vit céder. Il allait avoir une belle opportunité pour se faire pardonner, et peut être la conquérir, sait on jamais.

« Bien. Salle sur demande, 18h. Si tu es retard ne serait ce que d'une seconde, je m'en vais et ce ne sera plus jamais la peine de m'adresser la parole. »

Après qu'il ait hoché la tête, elle s'éclipsa en claquant furieusement le tableau derrière elle. Un sourire un peu stupide aux lèvres, il attrapa son sac qu'il avait posé à côté de lui et partit en sifflotant, un croissant enveloppé dans une serviette au creux de la main. Il murmura avec indulgence.

« Petite fille stupide… »

Arrivant en salle de potions, le jeune Nott posa discrètement le croissant sur la table de la brunette tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil amical. Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir que monsieur-je-suis-un-professeur-aigri-et-je-vous-emmerde arrivait, toute cape ouverte. Visiblement de mauvaise humeur (ca ne surprend personne…), l'homme aux cheveux gras et longs se précipita sur le prétexte.

« On mange pendant les cours miss Granger ? Je pensais que même un cornichon tel que vous aurait appris qu'il est interdit de grignoter au-dessus d'un chaudron. 30 points en moins pour votre maison ». Hermione rangea sa nourriture en tremblant de rage, et dirigea un regard courroucé vers Théodore qui se fit tout petit sur son siège.

A tous les coups elle va croire que je l'ai fait exprès. Gémit-il intérieurement.

Le cours se passa sans autre accident majeur. Et la cloche libéra les élèves dans un élégant soupir de soulagement, tous en cœur….

Hermione courut presque afin d'éviter toute rencontre malvenue avec Théodore. Ce dernier était tout bonnement entrain de se traiter mentalement de tous les noms de hiboux, persuadé que sa petite fée le détestait pour de bon. De son côté, Drago Malfoy commençait à en avoir assez des humeurs de la princesse Hermione. Grommelant contre les humeurs féminines, le blondinet se dirigea vers sa classe de runes anciennes, où il comptait bien avoir une petite discussion avec la demoiselle.

Arrivé dans la salle, il apostropha une élève de serdaigle qui allait timidement se poser à côté de la brune.

« Toi, dégage. Je m'asseois ici. »

La petite serdaigle préféra jouer la carte de la sécurité et s'éloigna en soufflant, vite suivie par Hermione au nez levé. Mais Drago la rattrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à se rasseoir près de lui.

« Taratata ! Granger tu restes là, ordre de ton Dieu. »

« Tient depuis quand es-tu un Dieu ? Et je suis Granger maintenant, je ne suis plus « petite pute » comme je l'étais avant ce week end ? » grinça Hermione en appuyant exagérément sa plume sur un parchemin.

« Non, tu n'as jamais été une… fille de bas étage. On a mal interprété la situation et…. Bon je m'éloigne du sujet que je voulais aborder avec toi. Tu penses quoi de Théo ? » demanda Drago innocemment.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, tentant de voir un piège là dedans. « Ce n'est qu'un ignoble petit manipulateur, un petit con imbu de lui-même, un sale petit pervers de mer…. »

« STOP ! Ca va j'ai compris l'idée. Bha pour faire court ma petite Granger, Théodore est dingue de toi. »

Hermione soupira d'un air fataliste et retourna à sa copie sans prêter attention au serpentard qui tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention. Au bout de vingt minutes d'intenses efforts, le jeune Malfoy abandonna sa tâche sans savoir qu'il avait semé le trouble chez sa jeune amie (ennemie.).

_Fou de moi ? Et mes fesses, c'est du Scrout ? Comment le célèbre Théodore Nott pourrait ne serait ce que ressentir de la sympathie pour moi hein ? Je ne suis qu'une gryffondor, impure à ses yeux, tout juste bonne à réchauffer ses draps. Petit reptile puant et prétentieux. Quoique … puant…. On peut le rayer. De toute façon, ce que j'ai de mieux à faire c'est de l'éviter. Oui c'est ça, mettre de la distance entre ce pervers et mes fesses, et le reste de mon corps aussi. _

Fière de ses nouvelles résolutions, Hermione sortit de son cours de runes sans avoir pris quasiment aucune note, chose étonnante. Mais apparemment, miss Granger avait totalement oublié son rendez-vous du soir avec notre Théodore adoré. Cela lui revint en tête à la fin de sa dernière heure, ne lui laissant qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer à la pire heure de sa vie… peut être exagérait elle un tantinet. Mais, en courageuse lionne sans peur et sans faiblesse, elle se dirigea vers la salle qui avait accueillit ses heures de luxures.

Elle espérait, inutilement, que Thé soit en retard mais il était déjà là, appuyé contre le mur froid. Il lui adressa un sourire timide, et passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Ecoute pour ce matin…. »

« Laisse tomber. » le coupa t elle d'une voix polaire.

« Non ! Je te jure que je n'ai pas fais ça pour que Rogue t'enguirlande. J'ai juste remarqué que tu es partie des cuisines sans prendre le temps d'emporter quelque chose et j'ai pensé… enfin voilà. Je voulais m'excuser. »

Elle lui adressa un simple hochement de tête brusque, avant de passer par trois fois devant le mur. Une porte apparut et elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la salle. Rien ne semblait différer de ce qu'elle avait imaginé…. Sauf peut être la porte au fond. Intriguée, elle s'en rapprocha et l'entrouvrit sans se rendre compte que le jeune étudiant l'avait suivie. Elle étouffa une exclamation outrée quand il l'entoura de ses bras, inspirant profondément l'odeur d'agrume de ses cheveux.

Elle tenta de le repousser, mais le garçon tenait bon et plaqua ses lèvres sur la carotide palpitante de sa captive.

« Ne t'en vas pas. » murmura-t il en l'enlaçant plus férocement. Elle haleta et se tendit encore plus entre ses bras. Il la retourna pour que son visage soit proche du sien, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les pupilles de la demoiselle.

Elle se débattit d'avantage, lui sommant de la lâcher. Fatiguée par la tentative de fuite de sa belle, Théodore la plaqua contre le mur qui s'était automatiquement recouvert d'un revêtement capitonné. Elle atterrit mollement contre la surface douce, bloquée dans son échappée par les bras vigoureux du serpentard.

Son regard océan contre ses yeux chocolats, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas et le vit se retirer de ses lèvres. Il avait l'air totalement…. Mordu. Il la regarda avec espérance.

« Hermione Jean Granger ! Née le 19 septembre, ton dessert préféré est une religieuse au chocolat, ton passe temps favoris est l'origami, ton rêve étant enfant était de devenir costo-naute pour rapporter une étoile, ta tenue préférée le dimanche c'est un pantalon de jogging et un vieux t shirt à ton père. Et le garçon qui t'aime dans cette école de dingue c'est moi ! »

Il la vit baisser la tête, et ses épaules tressauter. Inquiet de lui avoir fait mal, il la relâcha et chercha à rencontrer ses yeux.

« Hermione ? Hermione je t'ai fais mal ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Il eut alors la surprise de l'entendre rire, comme jamais il ne l'avait entendue rire. Apparement il l'avait cognée plus fort que prévu contre le mur…. Elle essuya une larme, toujours hilare.

« Crétin ! C'est pas costo-naute mais cosmonaute. » elle lui adressa tout de même un sourire, un peu émue par cette déclaration qui prouvait qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Même ses amis ne connaissaient pas sa passion pour les travaux manuels, ni son dessert favoris…. Théodore avait fait un effort pour dégoter ces informations.

Elle le vit bouder, de manière assez enfantine tout en grommelant des « trop compliqués ces moldus. »

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dut continuer à lui en vouloir de l'avoir si mal traitée mais comment pouvait elle continuer à le traiter avec mépris vu la tendresse qu'il lui portait ? Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour autant !

« J'attend. » dit elle simplement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Circonspect il la regarda, en fronçant les sourcils. Que pouvait il dire d'autre pour qu'elle accepte un bout de chemin avec lui ? Il se concentra et lui fit les plus adorables et humides yeux de chien battu.

« S'il te plaît ? »

Elle garda son air revêche, lui apprenant qu'il s'y prenait mal.

_EUREKA !_

« Je m'excuse pour vendredi…. Mais j'ai eu peur que ce Zeeman t'ai volé ton petit cœur…. » plus les yeux de merlan frit pour ajouter un côté romantico-dramatique, il était sûr de la voir fondre.

« Tu ne peux pas t'excuser toi-même… » se moqua -t elle gardant son air sérieux.

Il chercha un instant, totalement perdu, ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Enfin il comprit et sourit avant de l'enlacer, et souffla gentiment dans son oreille.

« Je te présente toutes mes excuses miss Granger. »

« Hum… excuses acceptées. »

Pour clore cette dispute, il plaça ses mains autour de son visage et l'attira auprès du sien. Il lui sourit, frotta doucement sa joue de son pouce et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec une douceur à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, il lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche délicieuse. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et entoura le cou de Théodore de ses bras pour se fondre totalement dans sa bouche.

Leurs souffles devinrent haletants, et ils se séparèrent dans un léger bruit humide. Hermione rougit et cacha son visage dans le cou du garçon, respirant allègrement l'odeur mentholée. Elle murmura, toujours à l'abris de son regard.

« Donc on est ensemble ? »

Le petit accent d'insécurité qu'il ressentit dans sa voix lui serra la gorge. Par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette fille ! Il resserra son étreinte et souffla une fois de plus dans son oreille que oui, ils étaient un couple, et surtout qu'aucun garçon n'avait intérêt à zieuter sur elle, sinon il le démembrait à la petite cuillère. Elle rit et embrassa doucement son cou, avant de rejoindre ses lèvres masculines.

_Maintenant,_ pensa t elle,_ il ne reste plus qu'a l'apprendre à tout Poudlard…._

_**Ô misères !**_

* * *

**_Maintenant vous voulez me tuer ? comme je vous comprend. Ce chapitre je le trouve minablement minable. Allez y défoulez vous... vous avez bien raison. Je vous autorise même de me traiter de Kartoffel (et je vous autorise même à chercher ce que ça veut dire.) _**

**_Pour la lapidation, vous attendrez le prochain chapitre s'il vous plaît sinon vous ne saurez pas les réactions de nos amis les bêtes... heu pardon de Harry et Ron ^^_**

**_Petite bande annonce: _**

**_Bientôt dans Pacte avec le diable... _**

**_- de l'amour.... "THEOOOOOOOOO , OH OUIIIIII THEO!!!" _**

**_- de l'action..... "AIEUH !" _**

**_- de la guimauve "un bonbon au citron Severus ?"_**

**_- du tragique "AAAAAAAARGH"_**

**_et tout ça dans UN SEUL chapitre :D allez mes petits bouts, survivez à ce chapitre immonde et nul et j'espère vous revoir pour le suivant. _**

**_ps: psssscht , y aura peut etre un lemon... mais chuuuuuuut faut pas le dire ;) _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut** mes lecteurs adorés, je vous ai manqué ? Comme je vous comprends (rire jaune). Bon ça va j'ai compris, je m'excuse de ce retard assez ... impressionnant serait le bon mot mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! Mon adorable petit PC a été endommagé par un TRES vilain virus et il m'est (encore à l'heure actuelle) impossible de l'utiliser. Prise par le temps je me suis donc retrouvée sur mon PC fossile qui date des années 12. Bref je vous laisse découvrir cet **avant dernier chapitre** de Pacte avec le Diable _

**A VOS ECRANS **

* * *

** D**epuis la scène de la veille, Hermione était dans un monde peuplé de petites licornes, de moutons roses, de sucre d'orge et de Dieux du Stade.... Bref au pays du bonheur, ou presque. En y réfléchissant, la brunette se disait qu'elle avait franchement une vie formidable : plus de psychopathe qui la voulait à six pieds sous-terre, des notes toujours excellentes, des amis formidables, un petit ami (dieu qu'elle aimait ce mot !) pas désagréable à regarder ! Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde... ou presque.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione Granger marchait calmement dans les couloirs éclairés par la lumière du jour. Pour faire simple ses pensées se résumaient à : comment avouer à mes deux crétins que je suis amoureuse et que je sors avec un serpentard et non des moindre. Une petite partie de sa conscience, la mauvaise, lui soufflait que ne rien dire serait peut-être aussi bien. S'arrêtant devant le couloir interdit de Touffu (on n'avait toujours pas réussi à le faire sortir de la pièce), elle s'assit sur le sol de pierre. La tête entre les mains, elle passa une main rageuse dans ses boucles cuivrées.

Elle leva les yeux vers le couloir de droite et vit son Serpent favoris se glisser hors de l'ombre. Un sourire timide ourla les lèvres de la demoiselle, qui se releva aussi sec avant de s'avancer lentement vers lui, tête baissée. Avec une hésitation visible elle agrippa ses mains au pull sans manche de son cher et tendre. Ce dernier sentit ses lèvres dessiner une moue attendrie avant de se baisser pour embrasser le sommet du crâne de la jolie brune.

« Salut... » soupira-t elle en restant le visage plaqué contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux.

« Salut. » répondit-il le souffle court.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit en rougissant. Attendrit et amusé par son soudain manque de confiance, il prit son visage en coupe et posa des lèvres voraces sur les siennes. Le baiser était plutôt doux, du moins au début. Théodore Nott n'était pas connu pour sa douceur et sa délicatesse, voire plutôt l'inverse. Il aimait quand c'était sauvage, presque animal et ses « amies » le savaient pertinemment. Pourtant, en public Théodore apparaissait toujours comme un garçon calme et bien élevé... en apparence. Même à ce moment précis, Hermione pouvait sentir cette ombre sauvage planer au-dessus de leurs lèvres jointes. Elle connaissait ce risque de voir son petit ami perdre une partie du contrôle et, pour être franche, ça rendait tout ceci bien plus excitant.

Sous ses airs calme et un peu miss morale, Hermione avait un certain goût pour le risque, le danger et l'aventure... il lui fallait une relation qui alliait tout cela et elle l'avait trouvé dans ce merveilleux reptile. Elle leva les mains, suivant la surface dure du torse de l'être aimé pour nouer ses bras autour du cou du serpentard.

Ce dernier en profita évidemment pour poser deux mains possessives au bas de son dos, très proche de ses fesses, au grand inconfort de la demoiselle qui aurait bien voulu protester. Bien mal lui en prit.

Ouvrant un peu la bouche pour dire sa manière de penser au petit pervers, Hermione se rendit compte trop tard du traquenard organisé par sa moitié. Vif comme l'éclair, Théodore glissa une langue taquine à l'assaut de sa jumelle. Le baiser s'enhardit, et le garçon aussi en plaquant amoureusement sa conquête contre lui. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient avec brio, au grand bonheur des concernés.

Par souci de survie, Hermione se détacha des lèvres rouges et charnues du garçon à lunettes. Elle lui sourit d'un air taquin et reposa sa tête brune contre l'épaule masculine, inhalant profondément l'odeur de son après-rasage. La Gryffondor frotta, telle un chaton affectueux, le bout de son nez contre le cou vulnérable de l'adolescent qui la laissa suçoter un bout de chair tendre. Il lui appartenait, et ça ne le dérangeait ABSOLUMENT PAS !

Théodore passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'encouragea à le suivre dans une petite balade improvisée. Il massa doucement du pouce la hanche de sa compagne par dessus son t shirt à manches longues d'un bleu pâle.

« Alors, tu as réfléchi à comment informer tes crét…heu amis, pour nous deux ? »

« Et bien… » soupira t elle après avoir levé les yeux au ciel face à son lapsus. « pas vraiment. Et toi ? »

« Oh moi mes amis sont déjà au courant en fait…. Si tu veux : les bassiner avec mes plans pour me faire accepter, plus mon sourire stupide en revenant hier soir…. Pas besoin de lire les étoiles, ni demander la clarté de Jupiter à Firenze. »

Hermione sourit, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à rejeter la matière…floue. Mais quelque chose la perturbait et elle fronça les sourcils. « Et ça ne les dérange pas ? ».

« Je crois que non… Blaise était juste déçu que je n'ai pas utilisé sa méthode pour te conquérir. Pour Drago je crois qu'il était soulagé que tu ne nous en veuilles plus. Et les autres s'en tapaient un peu les coudes. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Les coudes ? » Surprise, elle le vit rosir.

« C'est pas ça l'expression moldue ? » Elle pouffa doucement et lui sourit.

« Non l'expression c'est s'en battre les couilles. Pas tout à fait la même chose. »

« Hum… oui bon ça va….et n'ose pas te moquer de moi, femme ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » s'enquit Hermione, plus amusée qu'apeurée.

« Sinon…. Et bien bonne question. »

Bon perdant, il accepta la punition, c'est à dire un baiser. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la guida vers un passage secret dissimulé sous un bouclier, menant directement à la salle commune des vils Serpents.

« Tu es sûr de ton coup Théo ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille, réticente à pénétrer dans le royaume vert.

« Mais oui ! Allez rentre…. A moins que tu n'ais peur ? » rajouta t il d'un air taquin et chagriné. Autant dire que la brune réagit au quart de tour et agrippa la main du garçon pour le faire avancer plus rapidement.

Une fois dans la salle, un silence impressionnant accueillit l'entrée du couple atypique. Foudroyant du regard les curieux, Théodore prit place sur un canapé, sa petite amie sur les genoux. Et ce face à un petit groupe de septièmes années bien connu.

Pansy, Drago et Blaise étaient trous trois tout souriant, d'un air tout sauf rassurant. Sauf si vous trouvez un sourire psychopathe rassurant, après chacun ses goûts.

« Alors quoi de beau les tourtereaux. ? » roucoula Blaise en imitant très mal le bruit d'une colombe. Ce qui tapa vite sur le système de Pansy qui frappa son camarade sur le crâne. Le métis grommela quelque chose comme « les filles ! toutes des violentes. » avant de faire silence.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Drago, qui lui rendit un sourire destiné à la rassurer : non il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir choisit Théodore. Après tout, il n'avait jamais nourri de sentiments amoureux envers elle, de l'attraction, du désir, de la possession OUI ! mais de l'amour NON.

Le garçon à lunettes la pressa un peu plus contre lui et s'adressa à ses amis.

« Bha les gars…et Pansy, on a un petit problème. »

« Et qui est ? » s'empressa de demander Blaise d'un air revêche.

« Laisse les finir ! Malpoli ! » le rabroua sa meilleure amie en cachant mal son intérêt pour l'histoire.

« Et bien j'ai des amis assez….obtus et j'aimerais réussir à leur apprendre ma relation avec Théo sans risquer ni ma vie ni celle de mon petit ami ici présent. Qui a d'ailleurs intérêt à arrêter de me tripoter sinon je lui en fous une. » siffla t elle en fixant la main baladeuse qui voletait sur sa cuisse. Comme par magie elle se stoppa, faisant bien rire Drago (intérieurement bien sûr).

« Hiboux postal ? » proposa Pansy.

« Je veux pas risquer la vie de la pauvre bête. » soupira Hermione d'un air affligé.

« Tu n'as qu'a faire semblant de t'endormir dans la grande salle et crie « 'THEOOOOOO OH OUIIII THEOOOO ENCORE !' et ils comprendront. » s'acharna Blaise d'un air sérieux.

La brune aux cheveux bouclés se tourna vers Théodore. « Qui me disait qu'ils seraient aptes à nous aider ? » Ce dernier grogna en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Elle gigota sur ses genoux et finit par s'extirper du carcan de chair. « Bon tant pis je vais y réfléchir. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle embrassa chastement le garçon qui la couvait des yeux avant de se diriger vers la porte. Blaise se leva d'un saut de son canapé en criant « ET MOI ALORS ? ». Hermione, étonnée, se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire. « Désolé Zabini mais on est pas encore assez intime pour que mon petit copain me laisse poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. »

Elle leur adressa un dernier signe de main et s'en fut dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie.

Dans la salle commune des verts et argents, Théodore jeta un œil peu assuré à ses compères. « Alors ? »

« …. »

« …. »

« … bha t'as intérêt à la garder la Granger, je t'arrache les yeux si tu la laisses t'échapper. » asséna Pansy d'un air mortellement sérieux.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça Pans' , je l'ai je la garde. » répliqua t il en se prélassant dans le canapé.

_******* ! *******_

La journée était passée plutôt rapidement, Hermione occupée à ressasser des plans tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres, tandis que ses meilleurs amis s'entraînaient au Quidditch. Ron, roi de la subtilité et du tact, descendit de son balais et observa Hermione d'un air critique.

« Hey bha Mione, je sais pas ce qui occupe tes pensées, mais ça te fait vraiment une sale gueule. »

Hermione se contenta de répondre par un « hum hum » pensif, à la grande surprise (et inquiétude) de Harry. Ce dernier se rapprocha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Hermione ? Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous parler ? Un problème ? »

« Je … » la jeune fille chercha rapidement des yeux un échappatoire …. Mais ce dernier arriva dans la présence de Drago courant vers eux. Aussitôt qu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence, ses deux gardes du corps se tendirent et Harry siffla, proche du fourchelang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et ignora son ennemi.

« Granger, c'est Théo … »

Hermione redevint tout de suite plus alerte, et darda un regard inquiet .

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? il est blessé ? » Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard perdu. Mais Drago répondit avant que l'un d'eux n'ai pu intervenir.

« Non t'inquiète pas, il veut juste te voir … je crois qu'il est vraiment mordu le con. Il t'attend là où tu sais… » il haussa les sourcils d'une façon suggestive avant de commencer à faire demi tour vers le château.

« Attend Drago ! Je t'accompagne. » s'écria Hermione en le rattrapant à grandes enjambées, sous les yeux médusés de ses compagnons. C'est le rouquin qui revint le premier de sa surprise initiale.

« Mais Hermione ?! Pourquoi tu acceptes d'aller retrouver ce serpent ? »

La brunette se retourna et leur lança un sourire hésitant. « Parce que je crois bien que je l'aime et surtout c'est mon petit ami … »

Elle préféra s'éloigner du stade, accompagné du blondinet à l'esprit machiavélique. Il croisa leurs bras et entama une discussion sans la regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors tu l'aimes … »

« Je crois bien oui….tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t elle, inquiète.

« T'en vouloir ? Non. Je veux dire c'est pas comme si j'avais des sentiments pour toi. »

Cette réponse aurait put être mal prise par la jeune fille, mais elle comprenait le point de vue de Drago et savait qu'il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise en parlant de cela. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Bon alors tout va pour le mieux. J'ai juste causé un arrêt cardiaque à mes amis mais bon, ils s'en remettront … enfin j'espère. »

« Bha t'inquiète, si ton survivant à survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui, il peut bien survivre au fait que sa meilleure amie ait un copain nan ? »

Hermione soupira « Ouais bha c'est pas sûr. » Elle échangea un sourire complice avec Drago qui la laissa dans le hall. Armée de courage, elle monta les escaliers au pas de course pour atteindre la Salle Sur Demande. Elle fit le rituel habituel après avoir vérifié que personne ne passait dans le couloir.

La gryffondor referma la double porte derrière elle et se trouva face à une pièce dont les murs étaient entièrement couverts de tentures aux couleurs chaudes. Un feu ronflait dans une cheminée ornée de mosaïques, et de lourds et épais tapis faisait office de sol. Un sofa d'un brun chaleureux faisait face aux flammes, mais étrangement Théodore n'était pas là.

Intriguée, Hermione observa un peu plus aux alentours, mais pas de trace du garçon qui peuplait ses pensées.

« Théo ? » demanda-t elle à voix haute, un peu inquiète.

Une des tentures se déplaça, révélant une porte qui s'ouvrait. Le jeune Nott sortit de la pièce attenante, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête en grommelant contre la salle sur demande, qui le punit en faisant lourdement claquer la porte, comme vexée.

Hermione sourit, amusée et vint se coller à lui.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda-t elle tandis qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers.

« toujours … » ronronna t il en mordillant la chair tendre.

« Théo ! arrête tu me chatouilles. » le sermonna t elle en tentant de se dégager.

« Ok, ok je serais sage. » bouda t il en resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille.

Il posa son front contre le sien et la regarda dans les yeux, toujours aussi étonné de voir à quel point il s'était entiché de cette sorcière. Il lui adressa un sourire et l'entraîna vers le canapé. D'autorité, Théodore la prit sur ses genoux afin de conserver un contact total avec elle.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? » lui demanda-t elle en jouant avec un bouton de sa chemise.

« J'avais envie qu'on passe du temps tous les deux c'est tout. Et puis se mettre d'accord pour ce soir …. »

« ce soir ? »

« et bien est ce qu'on s'affiche ensemble ou on reste discret ? » demanda t il en caressant son dos du bout des doigts.

« Je pense que….qu'on peut s'afficher. Ginny est déjà au courant je suppose….et pour Harry et Ron et bien on verra bien. »

« Quel courage chaton. » la taquina t il en l'embrassant, l'empêchant de rétorquer.

Théo adorait l'embrasser, sentir la texture douce et chaude de ses lèvres, caresser les perles polies qu'étaient ses dents, effleurer amoureusement sa langue frémissante et timide … son haleine citronnée, son goût si particulier …. Mais s'il était franc avec lui même, il piétinait d'impatience de goûter au fruit défendu.

Je suis un porc, pensa t il dégoûté par lui-même en sentant le sang chaud affluer vers l'aine. Il se retira du baiser et déplaça sa compagne pour se lever et presque courir vers la petite porte dérobée, menant à une salle de bain grand luxe.

Perturbée par ce départ précipité, Hermione se leva pour le suivre. Arrivée à la salle de bain, elle le vit s'arroser le visage d'eau froide, avant de grogner de mécontentement.

« Théo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t elle intimidée, et étonnée par ce soudain revirement.

« Ce qui ne va pas….c'est qu'on est ensemble depuis presque 24 heures et j'ai qu'une seule pensée c'est te déshabiller. MERDE ! Je suis pas comme ça, je suis pas un gros pervers qui pense qu'a déshabiller la première fille qu'il voit. »

« C'est faux. » répondit Hermione, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le jeune garçon aux lunettes rectangulaires ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et blessés.

« Alors c'est ce que tu penses de… »

« Tu es un pervers Théo… mais tu es mon pervers et t'as pas intérêt à vouloir déshabiller une autre fille que moi ! » le taquina-t elle en se rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser.

Amusé et heureux de voir sa petite amie à l'aise, il lui rendit son baiser et cala son front dans le creux de son épaule. Ils étaient là tous les deux enlacés, Hermione ne se préoccupant pas de l'érection plaqué contre sa cuisse….si ce n'est que ses joues étaient très rouges et que son cœur battait plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Théo … » murmura-t elle en tournant la tête vers le côté opposé.

« Hum… » répondit il en plaçant un baiser mouillé sur son cou.

« Tu as déjà…eu des…pensées enfin je veux dire des… »

En l'entendant hésiter à ce point, le serpentard releva la tête pour croiser un regard brillant et des joues d'un coquelicot délicieux. Et la réalité le heurta de plein fouet, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

« Tu veux dire … des fantasmes ? » la rougeur s'accentua, attestant que c'était bel et cela qu'elle demandait.

« moui… » murmura Hermione en n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« oui … plusieurs fois, avant même qu'on ne commence ces « cours ». Et crois moi les mecs du dortoir ont été surpris la première fois qu'ils m'ont entendus. Depuis je n'ai plus jamais oublié le sort de silence sur mon lit. Ah que c'est dur d'être un adolescent … »

Elle rit sur son autodérision et l'embrassa vaguement sur les lèvres. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, Théodore Nott plaqua furieusement ses lèvres contres les siennes, et envoya sa langue en opération commando. La bataille fit rage, peuplée de souffles hachés et de gémissements. Enfin ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Théodore caressa doucement la joue de sa petite amie avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur son front.

« Je peux même te les montrer si tu veux. »

Choquée, Hermione se recula d'un bond en bégayant. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se frappa le crâne en réalisant ce qu'avait dut penser l'adolescente.

« Non je veux dire… la salle peut nous fournir une pensine si on le lui demande. Et je…enfin j'ai pensé que…si tu voulais voir….bref je voulais pas te faire peur pardon. »

Hermione soupira de soulagement et retourna se ficher entre les bras de son amoureux qui tentait de masquer son malaise. Elle soupira de bien être en sentant les mains habiles du garçon masser ses épaules contractées.

« Après le dîner…. On pourra demander une pensine. » déclara-t elle en fermant les yeux, de peur de croiser ceux du beau brun.

_**Ce soir ….**_

* * *

Oui , oui je sais j'ai mis du temps et **EN PLUS** il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Mais pas de panique jeunes gens ! Le **lemon** arrive dans le chapitre suivant qui va arriver dans la journée. Ainsi chacun pourra choisir s'il veut lire cette fameuse scène chaud chaud cacao. Pour les intéressés, je ferais peut être un chapitre annexe avec un threesome **Théodore/Hermione/Drago** maintenant je le ferais que si les lecteurs sont **intéressés**.

Bref merci d'avoir lu et j'espère avoir vos impressions, sur ce chapitre comme sur le lemon qui va suivre dans quelques heures (si il n'est pas publié d'ici demain matin il vous faudra attendre une semaine ^^" )


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir ou bonjour à vous chers lecteurs,

je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis au moment d'écrire ce fameux lemon... que écrire ? et bien la réponse n'est toujours pas là. Sérieusement je suis déçue par moi même ^^" mais j'avais franchement pas d'inspiration.

bref** je préfère avertir** que ce chapitre est très **différent **des autres, au niveau du ton, donc à vos **risques et périls**. Bonne lecture (et interdiction de me lapider à coups de limes à ongles par la suite !!!)

* * *

Dix-huit heure trente avait sonné dans le château plusieurs fois centenaire, indiquant aux élèves que l'heure du repas était arrivé. Hermione attendait face aux grandes portes, anxieuse. Derrière elle se tenait Théodore Nott, ses cheveux bruns encadrant son ravissant visage de bon élève.

S'ils savaient … pensa Hermione en l'admirant.

Il vint à ses cotés et prit sa main fraîche dans la sienne, avant de lui adresser un sourire désarmant. « Prête, la lionne ? »

Elle grogna et dégagea sa main de son emprise avant d'entrer à grands pas dans la Grande Salle. Inquiet de l'avoir vraiment mise en colère, même pour un simple surnom, il la suivit au pas de course.

« Mais Hermione ! Tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même ! » s'écria-t il en la rattrapant. Il écarquilla les yeux en devinant l'étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux, et là il percuta. Elle voulait quelque chose de spectaculaire ? Et bien elle allait être servie.

« Je suppose que je dois me faire pardonner alors ? » réfléchit-il à voix haute, sans se soucier de tous les regards curieux.

« Tu supposes bien. » coupa Hermione d'un air féroce, faisant déglutir ceux qui la connaissait pour ses éclats de colère.

« Très bien … tu es consciente que tous le monde va le savoir ? »

Glups…. « Oui… »

Théodore encadra le visage de sa copine avec ses mains et avec une lenteur délibérée descendit vers ses lèvres, soufflant une haleine mentholée sur sa bouche entrouverte. Enfin, tel un fauve il se jeta férocement sur elle, la plaquant contre lui pour lui offrir le meilleur baiser qu'ils n'aient jamais partagé. Les jambes faibles sous elle, la princesse des Rouges et Ors se raccrocha à ses épaules tandis qu'il donnait un léger coup de dent sur sa lèvre inférieur, la faisant trembler toute entière. Enfin il se retira, la laissant rouge et pantelante, un énorme sourire traversant son visage de part en part.

« Je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'on sortait ensemble nan ? » demanda-t il assez haut pour que tout le monde entende.

«Je crois bien que oui. » pouffa-t elle en cachant sa rougeur contre son torse.

« Et je crois aussi que je vais t'emmener manger avec moi à ma table, qui sait ce qu'un lion surprit pourrait te faire. »

Elle rit et accepta de bonne grâce la main qu'il lui tendait. A la table professorale, Minerva McGonagall tapotait le bras d'un maître des potions stoïques, tandis qu'Albus lui préconisait l'usage de bonbons au citron pour se détendre.

**Misère et corne de zébu …. **

**L**e repas fini, entrecoupé de rires à la table verte, Théodore vit sa petite amie se relever et lui tendre une main bienveillante, qu'il saisit aussitôt. Blaise ricana en haussant les sourcils.

« Occupe toi de tes fesses Zabini, ou demande à Seamus de le faire pour toi. » rétorqua Hermione, lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis. Chez les Gryffondor il était bien connu que ce cher Seamus était plus qu'attiré par le beau métis.

Préférant s'éloigner des affaires de fesses de ses camarades, le brun à lunette préféra tirer sa compagne hors du réfectoire. Il passa un bras chaleureux autour de ses épaules et, tandis qu'elle plaçait son bras autour de sa taille, il l'entraîna vers la Salle Sur Demande… une nouvelle fois.

Il la sentait tendue à côté de lui et préféra la rassurer, ou se rassurer lui même, il ne savait pas trop.

« Tu es sûre de toi Hermione ? Je veux dire … si tu veux attendre avant de voir à quel point je te désire, ça ne me gène pas. Tu as peut être besoin d'un peu de temps avant de … »

« Je suis sûre. Bien sûr c'est un peu flippant….de voir comment tu me vois dans tes fantasmes mais c'est assez excitant aussi. » pouffa-t elle, mal à l'aise.

Théo l'embrassa sur la tempe et c'est en silence qu'ils atteignirent la fameuse salle, bien connu des couples en tout genre.

Quand ils entrèrent, la décoration était exactement identique à celle qu'ils avaient connu quelques heures auparavant. Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière eux et se sentit rassuré en entendant un loquet se fermer, ainsi ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Il rejoignit Hermione qui s'était assise en tailleur sur le tapis doux et épais, face à la cheminée et le dos contre le canapé. Tous les deux échangèrent un sourire gêné avant d'admirer la coupelle couleur argent qui était posée sur le sol. Théodore adressa un sourire à Hermione avant de sortir sa baguette.

« Accio souvenirs » tonna t il en agitant le bout de bois. Aussitôt une boîte cartonnée remplies de fioles se posa sur ses genoux, sous les yeux grands ouverts de la demoiselle.

« Tu as fantasmé SI souvent que ça ? »

« Non rassure toi » rigola-t il avant de continuer. « J'ai placé tous mes souvenirs importants ici, au cas ou. »

Elle le vit fouiner dans toutes les fioles, remuant les unes et les autres, en sortant une puis la remettant pour en sortir une seconde. Enfin il leva une fiole dans laquelle flottait une mèche de pensées aux douces couleurs rosées. Il sourit et sentit ses joues rosir un petit peu tandis qu'il refermait la boîte. Il prit gentiment la main de la jolie brune et déversa consciencieusement le souvenir dans la pensine. Tous deux virent la mèches tourbillonner sur elle même, pour former un tourbillon d'images variées. Hermione resserra sa prise sur les phalanges du garçon avant de plonger la tête dans la vasque, suivie de près par son petit ami.

La scène ondulant dans la pensine se déroulait apparemment dans les cachots de Poudlard, et plus précisément dans la salle de classe assignée aux potions. L'air était plus que frais dans cette partie du château et les élèves, occupés à leur chaudron, étaient tous bien emmitouflés. La véritable Hermione et le véritable Théodore entrèrent dans la salle de classe pleine, et se posèrent sur un siège vide, Hermione trônant fièrement sur les genoux de son petit ami. Silencieux ils observèrent leur alter-ego occupés à une autre table.

********!!!********

(nda : maintenant je ne parle plus que des personnage du fantasme de théodore, d'où un peu de changement dans leurs caractères)

Severus Rogue était connu pour être un professeur très …parti pris pour sa maison, mais aussi pour son coté sadique. En cette fin d'après-midi, il avait décidé de porter le coup de grâce à sa classe de 7ème année et ce en formant des paires mixtes. Le glas avait retenti pour nombre d'élèves qui auraient alors préféré se faire porter pâle plutôt que d'assister à ce cours. Seul un élève semblait ravi par le programme. Théodore Nott se trouvait en binôme avec celle qui peuplait tous ses rêves licencieux : Hermione Granger.

Le jeune serpentard se retint pour ne pas étirer ses lèvres en un sourire pervers, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'effrayer la jeune gryffondor. Chacun se tut et se lança dans la préparation de la potion de sommeil qui était demandée. Mais dans les cachots, le feu qui ronflait sous chacun des chaudron réchauffa rapidement l'atmosphère, faisant transpirer les élèves accablés de travail. Sujette à ce réchauffement atmosphérique, la meilleure élève ne tarda pas à déboutonner puis à se débarrasser de ses lourdes robes noires, au grand bonheur de son compagnon. Théodore ne put se retenir de faire glisser un regard concupiscent sur sa partenaire. L'uniforme de Poudlard n'était certes pas le must en matière de vêtements sexy, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur ce qui se trouvait sous cette jupette à carreaux.

Transporté par la présence de son fantasme si courtement vêtu, Théo profita de chaque occasion pour la frôler, et son sourire s'élargit en la sentant frissonner au contact de sa main sur la sienne tandis qu'elle tournait consciencieusement la louche dans le chaudron d'étain. Il remarqua alors qu'il leur manquait un ingrédient, capital pour la mixture qui bouillonnait sur le feu. Profitant de l'occasion, il se glissa entre elle et la paillasse derrière eux et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour pouvoir passer….tout en frottant allègrement le devant de son pantalon contre ses fesses. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait sentit la dureté qui commençait à prendre le contrôle de son entrejambe. Il l'entendit pousser un petit cri outré, chose qui le fit ricaner tandis qu'il lui adressait un sourire grivois. Les joues d'Hermione rougirent et elle se replongea à corps perdu dans la préparation de la potion, tandis que Théo se dirigeait vers l'armoire à ingrédients du professeur.

Une fois une poudre quelconque attrapée, il se rendit vers sa paillasse où l'attendait une partenaire au visage carmin, et au corps crispé. La soudaine pensée d'avoir sa virilité profondément enfouie dans l'écrin de ses cuisses fit affluer encore un peu plus de sang vers son aine. Il se glissa de nouveau derrière elle, juste assez loin pour qu'elle ne sente pas encore son érection intempestive mais assez près pour que son souffle caresse sa nuque dégagée.

« Tout va bien, Granger ? » ronronna t il contre son oreille. Il se sentit ragaillardit lorsqu'elle trembla, et profita de ce moment pour la taquiner.

« Tu trembles ? aurais tu froid, petite gryffondor ? » il sourit en la voyant serrer les dents, se forçant à l'ignorer. Mais lui avait d'autres plans en tête.

Il reposa ses mains sur ses hanches et se plaqua durement contre sa chute de rein, ne laissant aucune confusion quant à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon de toile. Il l'entendit hoqueter, choquée de sentir le garçon se presser aussi impudiquement contre elle. Son cri réveilla l'attention du professeur qui releva la tête de son paquet de copies.

« Que se passe-t il encore, miss Granger ? » grinça-t il de manière malveillante.

Alors qu'elle allait dénoncer le comportement obscène de son camarade, Théodore la prit de vitesse en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je m'excuse professeur, c'est ma faute. Je l'ai surprise malgré moi. » en ajoutant un sourire innocent, il réussit à convaincre la chauve-souris des cachots de replacer son large nez parmi les devoirs à corriger.

Profitant de l'ébahissement de sa sorcière, Théodore enroula ses bras autour de sa taille fine et rit doucement contre son épaule, continuant à frotter sa douloureuse excitation contre l'arrière de sa jupe écossaise.

« Vilaine petite sorcière….tu allais me dénoncer ? Qu'allais tu donc dire à Rogue hum ? »

« Je…que….que tu étais indécent. » réussit elle à répondre, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Indécent ? Suis je indécent en frottant ainsi mon sexe contre tes merveilleuses fesses rebondies ? Non Granger, je serais indécent si je te faisais ce dont je rêve toutes les nuits. »

Il savait qu'il n'avait que deux options, soit elle prenait peur et partait en courant ou soit…elle acceptait de jouer le jeu et il pouvait lui raconter sans honte tout ce à quoi il pensait une fois blotti dans le repaire de son lit. Et vu les frémissements qui agitaient la demoiselle entre ses bras, tandis qu'elle continuait la potion de sommeil, il pouvait prétendre à la seconde option.

« Dit moi chaton, veux tu savoir ce que je rêve de te faire ? » siffla t il tout en glissant une main sous son chemisier. Apparemment il allait trop vite car elle se déroba, en claquant vivement sa main trop aventureuse.

« Ne m'appelle pas chaton. » cracha-t elle avec hargne.

« Oh tu aimes ça sauvage ? » rigola t il en secouant faussement sa main. « Moi aussi….combien de fois n'ais je pas rêver de te prendre férocement contre un mur, tes cuisses entourant ma taille pendant que je te prendrais….délicieuse petite sorcière. » murmura-t il en laissant sa langue taquiner rapidement le lobe de son oreille.

Il entendit parfaitement le petit gémissement qui échappa à la jeune fille. Ainsi elle n'était pas indifférente ? Autant dire que Théodore en était plus que satisfait. Un sourire orgueilleux aux lèvres, il se re pencha vers son oreille et murmura de sa voix chaude.

« Tu aimes quand je te parle comme ça ? De ce que j'ai envie de te faire ? Tu n'es pas aussi prude qu'ils le disent tous …. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es une lascive petite sorcière, et j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller. »

Eperdue par les sensations qu'elle sentait monter en elle, elle souffla. « aller où ? ». Contre son cou, elle le sentit sourire avant qu'il ne grogne tout en appuyant ses hanches contre ses fesses. « Au fond de toi, chérie. »

Elle étouffa une exclamation outrée, tandis qu'il rit doucement contre son dos. Il chuchota de nouveau.

« Pas trop de bruit, tu vas finir par attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Mais là, j'ai juste envie de ça… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi il parlait, car aussitôt deux mains masculines empoignèrent ses rondeurs. Théodore eut vite fait de passer ses mains curieuses sous la jupe de la demoiselle, afin de caresser et peloter allégrement ses fesses charnues dont il rêvait jour et nuit. Hermione retint avec difficulté un cri, sans trop savoir si c'était un cri de fureur, de surprise ou de plaisir. Oh elle sentait bien les décharges qui parcouraient sa peau, mais elle était bien trop fière pour admettre que les paroles licencieuses et les mains baladeuses du Serpentard l'excitaient.

Ce dernier fit courir ses lèvres fines sur la nuque de la jeune fille, goûtant le goût de sa peau. Il glissa une main sous le tissu fin de ses sous-vêtements et l'un de ses doigt suivit la rainure de son postérieur sans pour autant s'y aventurer : il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Il la sentit se crisper, et afin de ne pas trop l'effaroucher il retira sa main, à regret.

D'humeur taquine, il donna une petite tape sur sa fesse droite, et grogna d'une voix terriblement chaude. « je savais bien que tu avais un petit cul à tomber. »

La demoiselle, un peu perturbée par ce cours sans précédent, ne sut que répondre et préféra serrer les dents et rajouter l'aubépine dans le chaudron frémissant.

Elle laissa échapper sa louche en sentant Théodore mordiller gentiment son cou.

« Quelle maladresse, Hermione… » il souffla son prénom comme on souffle des paroles chaudes entre les courtines. Le garçon entoura galamment sa main tremblante dans la sienne, et l'aida à remuer continuellement le liquide ocre qui léchait les rebords du chaudron.

« Laisse toi faire, tu ne regretteras pas. » dit-il tout juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Hermione sursauta en sentant la main restante du garçon passer autour de sa taille avant de plonger entre la paillasse et elle. Inquiète, sa respiration accélérée et les joues brûlante, elle attendit le prochain contact. La gryffondor savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas bien de se laisser ainsi tripoter par ce pervers, mais pour une fois elle avait envie de se laisser aller. Et puis le goût d'interdit et de danger que représentaient ce tête à tête l'intriguait et surtout l'excitait.

Elle se mordit férocement la lèvre quand elle sentit les doigts taquins du jeune homme s'insinuer contre son bas ventre, heureusement masqué par la table. Il glissa un doigt entre le bord de sa jupe et la peau de son ventre et la caressa doucement, la chatouillant agréablement. Elle expira un souffle tremblant et, inconsciemment, poussa son dos contre le torse du garçon qui grogna son approbation. Il rit doucement et souffla « coquine va » contre son oreille, la faisant doucement sourire.

« Ne fais pas trop de bruit, ou alors on se fera pincer. Pas que j'ai honte de te toucher, mais ça risque de déplaire un peu à tes amis gryffondor non ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et préféra retirer sa main audacieuse pour la glisser finalement par en dessous. Il l'entendit hoqueter encore une fois tandis qu'il cajolait sa cuisse avec sa paume chaude.

« Dis moi si tu veux que j'arrête … je suis peut être pas un ange mais j'ai le sens des convenances ! » la taquina t il en embrassant lascivement sa nuque offerte.

Elle rit doucement et répondit « ça ne voit pas au premier abord. »

Il ne répondit pas et remonta sa main jusqu'à atteindre ses sous-vêtements dont il testa la douceur. Coton… Il ne put retenir un grognement, il l'imaginait si bien dans une jolie culotte blanche virginal … oh que oui !

Il frotta doucement deux doigts contre le fin tissu, sentant le relief de ses boucles avant de se diriger vers ce qu'il convoitait. Hermione agrippa fortement le bras de son tourmenteur, tout en serrant les dents. Elle se relaxa quand il lui susurra quelques douceurs, tandis que ses doigts s'activaient sous la jupe protocolaire.

Théodore ne tarda pas à sentir le vêtement devenir humide sous ses caresses, et cela le fit sourire et surtout l'excitait plus que de raison. Sans prévenir, il releva la main pour finalement la passer franchement sous l'élastique de sa culotte, provoquant un vent de panique chez la demoiselle.

« Chut, laisse toi faire mi amor. » la rassura t il en laissant un doigt solitaire taquiner le bourgeon de nerf qui, il en était certain, la ferait réagir très positivement. Et il eut raison.

Hermione trembla de re chef, et bien qu'elle avait envie de montrer à quel point elle appréciait les caresses sous-jupe, elle se contenta de se pencher un peu en avant de manière à accentuer le contact avec la main bienfaitrice.

« La….potion….poudre….d'écorce….3 ….grammes. » gémit-elle le plus bas possible. Théo se permit un petit rire tout en versant la dite poudre dans le récipient tandis que sa partenaire faisait tourner inutilement la louche dans la mixture bouillonnante.

Soudain, Severus Rogue se leva de sa chaise, annonçant la fin du cours. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Théodore reprit contenance et retira sa main d'entre les cuisses de la jolie brune et versa consciencieusement la potion dans une fiole qu'il affubla d'un parchemin à leurs noms. Il fit un clin d'œil lascif à sa compagne et tandis la fiole à Hermione qui, rouge et déboussolée, la prit sans comprendre. Il lui sourit.

« Je te laisse l'apporter à Rogue, je ne suis pas dans un état visible. Ou le professeur risque de penser que j'ai des pensées inadéquates à son sujet. » dit il en baissant les yeux vers son pantalon tendu. Hermione suivit le même chemin et se sentit rougir d'avantage en voyant la preuve concrète de cette séance de caresses. Elle amena tant bien que mal la fiole jusqu'au bureau et retourna ranger ses affaires, elle signala à Harry et Ron de ne pas l'attendre, sans prendre garde à la présence d'un certain Serpentard.

Elle sortit finalement dans le couloir désert et fut prise en embuscade par un Théodore Nott au bord de l'apoplexie. Il la plaqua contre le mur et attaqua ses lèvres avec les siennes, laissant leurs langues batailler ferme. Sa main retrouva le doux écrin des cuisses blanches de sa nemesis, et il s'acharna contre la chair tendre et chaude. Gémissante, Hermione se tordit contre la main impudique, toute honte envolée. Un doigt s'insinua lentement en elle, provoquant un bruit humide et terriblement pervers.

Théo grogna contre ses lèvres d'une voix désespérée « humide….serrée…. fantastique et délicieuse petite sorcière. »

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne se resserre autour de son doigt joueur. Il la regarda dans les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres. « Je t …. »

********!!!********

La vision se brouilla pour la véritable Hermione et le vrai Théo, qui se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la salle sur demande.

« wow … tu as souvent fantasmé de me faire ce genre de choses en classe ? » demanda-t elle, les joues roses.

« Et bien … quasiment à chaque cours de potion en fait. C'est mon fantasme le plus soft… » rit il nerveusement. Il n'était pas d'un naturel timide, loin de là, mais partager son fantasme avec la personne impliquée était une première pour lui.

« Pourquoi….étais tu plus cru dans ce rêve ? Lors de nos entrevues tu étais beaucoup plus calme et doux. » demanda t elle songeuse.

« C'est un fantasme chérie, je ne suis pas réputé pour être un amant très … tendre que ce soit en acte ou en parole. »

Hermione l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de sourire. «En tout cas tu peux continuer à fantasmer, je ne te laisserais jamais me faire ça ! »

Le pauvre garçon ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, refusait elle tout contact sensuel ou sexuel avec lui ? Une lueur espiègle brillait dans les yeux de Hermione Granger.

« Si tu me fais ça en cours de potion, comment veux tu que j'obtienne mes ASPICS ? »

« Hum…décidément, je ne te changerais jamais. Mais après tout, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. » déclara Théodore Nott avant d'offrir un baiser passionné à sa petite amie.


	13. Chapitre Bonus

Hello chers lecteurs de mon coeur,

je vous présente avec joie la touche finale à l'histoire Pacte avec le diable, qui se clos sur LA scène qui m'a inspiré cette fiction (qui à la base ne devait faire que 2 ou 3 chapitres) J'espère que vous aimerez et n'oubliez pas de poster un petit commentaire histoire de savoir si tout cela vous a plu ou pas. Ici ce clos un chapitre de mon imagination débordante, mais je n'exclue pas d'écrire de temps à autre de petits drabbles parlant de la vie des personnages a qui je me suis attachée en fin de compte. Donc enjoy et bonne lecture

Merci à ma béta : Manelore

* * *

L'hiver avait semé son manteau blanc sur le Royaume Uni, plongeant les villes moldues dans une pagaille noire. Les sorciers quant à eux s'en accommodaient parfaitement et les enfants jouissaient joyeusement de la poudreuse. Mais en cette belle soirée de décembre, l'humeur n'était pas à profiter de la neige. Dans le vaste manoir Malfoy, Narcissa et Lucius organisait un gala afin de présenter leur nouvelle association d'art, montée par madame elle-même.

Tout le gratin de la société avait été convié, comprenant quelques amis personnels du jeune Drago. Ce dernier était confortablement installé dans une causeuse, flirtant doucement avec une jeune fille qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, il faisait doucement glisser le bout de ses doigts sur l'avant bras de la demoiselle. Le blond senti une bouffé de fierté en sentant sa proie trembler et frémir sous ses avances. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, Hermione Granger apparut devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Drago Lucius Malfoy ! Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche partout alors tu vas me faire l'immense plaisir de laisser cette fille tranquille et aller voir les autres invités. EXECUTION ! »

Apeuré, le garçon fit un rapide baise main à sa compagne du moment et s'éclipsa pour échapper aux foudres de la jeune femme. Hermione était connue pour avoir un tempérament des plus explosifs et ce depuis les débuts de son couple. Théodore l'avait grandement aidé à s'affirmer et ce n'était pas toujours à son avantage… les disputes Nott-Granger étaient devenues une légende mais leurs réconciliations étaient tout aussi brûlantes.

Arrivé dans la salle de réception, Drago fit valoir ses aptitudes de jeune homme du monde, discutant et saluant tour à tour des invités importants, faisant un baise main respectueux aux femmes et une poignée de main ferme aux messieurs. Le jeune homme à la chevelure lunaire se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit une flute de champagne qu'il porta à ses lèvres, tout en parcourant la salle du regard.

Il observa en premier lieu Ginevra Weasley, accrochée au bras d'Harry Potter, ayant clairement peur de se perdre dans la foule. Drago vit Potter indiquer quelque chose à sa petite amie, qui se mit à sourire tendrement. Curieux de nature, le blondinet tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ronald et Scott Zeeman se tourner autour comme des adolescents trop timides. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils tombèrent sur de longs cheveux flamboyants, tombant en de légères ondulations au-dessus d'un ravissant postérieur moulé dans un pantalon de cuir. L'héritier Malfoy se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres avant de la claquer d'un air appréciateur. Mais une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son facies quand la créature qu'il déshabillait du regard se retourna. Pâle comme la mort, Drago tourna les talons et, dans un tourbillon d'étoffe disparu de l'assistance.

Théodore jeta un œil à la montre à gousset qui trouvait refuge dans la poche de son veston, et raffermit sa prise sur la hanche de sa petite amie qui sirotait son verre de jus de fruit tout en admirant un tableau ressemblant à s'y méprendre au _Radeau de la méduse_. Le jeune homme se pencha à l'oreille de sa cavalière.

« Chérie, il est tard… on devrait peut être y aller. »

Hermione leva un sourcil et se mit à sourire en reconnaissant la lueur tapie au fond du regard assombri. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres brillantes sur les siennes, avant de redescendre sur terre.

« Je vais prendre congé auprès de nos hôtes et je te rejoins au point de transplanage. » dit elle avant de l'embrasser chastement sur la joue. Et c'est un Théodore tout sourire qui se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée du manoir, attendant patiemment sa bien aimée, qui ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Agrippée au bras de Théo, Hermione sentit rapidement le sol du seuil de leur porte sous ses pieds. C'est en s'embrassant follement qu'ils entrèrent maladroitement dans leur appartement douillet à une dizaine de kilomètres de Londres. Les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme vinrent se coller contre le cou blanc et fin de sa petite amie, pinçant amoureusement la peau entre ses dents tandis qu'elle-même tentait de lui retirer son veston et sa chemise. Hermione soupira le prénom de son amant, le suppliant de les emmener au plus vite dans la chambre. Plus qu'heureux de répondre aux attentes de sa belle, il la souleva dans ses bras et traversa le salon. Mais comme rien ne marche jamais comme on le voudrait, un toussotement interrompit leur baiser fiévreux. Les tourtereaux tournèrent tous deux la tête et rencontrèrent la silhouette courbée de leur ami commun : Drago Malfoy, plus pâle que d'habitude et les mains prises de tremblements incontrôlables.

« Hermione, Théo … » sa voix rauque les prit par surprise, faisant flamber en Hermione son instinct protecteur. Elle aimait énormément le blond coureur de jupons et l'état catatonique dans lequel il se trouvait lui faisait craindre le pire.

Elle obligea son amant à la reposer au sol, et se chargea rapidement de remplir un petit verre de liqueur et le tendit à son ami tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, son compagnon en faisant de même.

« Draco… qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demanda t elle d'une voix douce, une main gentiment posée sur la cuisse du garçon. Ce dernier avala cul sec le petit verre d'alcool, avant de fermer les yeux et se prendre la tête dans les mains. Théodore posa une main dans le dos de son meilleur ami, inquiet de le voir si abattu.

« Je… je crois que… MERDE ! Je crois que je suis gay. » Geignit-il en empoignant ses mèches couleur de miel.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment le problème, mais préféra se taire et laissa son petit ami diriger la conversation.

« Pourquoi penses-tu être … de l'autre bord ? »

« J'ai… je regardais les invités, un peu perdu dans mes pensées et…. Mon regard est tombé sur le plus merveilleux fessier que j'ai jamais vu, des cheveux magnifiques et… et quand la créature de rêve s'est retourné… c'était un homme ! Merde j'ai maté un mec ! J'ai fantasmé sur un putain de mec ! » Cria t il en enfouissant sa tête contre ses genoux.

Répondant à une pulsion de cancanière, Hermione demanda avec une voix douce. « Et tu sais qui était cette personne ? » Un oui gémit de manière pathétique lui parvint mais c'est Théo qui mit fin au suspens.

« Alors ? Dit-nous qui est ce que tu matais ? »

« Weasley. » soupira Drago d'un air abattu.

« Tu fantasmais sur Ron ? » s'écria Hermione, choquée.

« Nooooon ! L'autre Weasley ! » S'insurgea le jeune homme en ouvrant de grands yeux dégoutés.

Théodore se racla la gorge. « Tu peux être plus précis ? Parce que la population des rouquins est assez vaste. » Il ignora le regard noir de sa compagne pour se concentrer sur la réponse de son camarade.

« Je ne connais pas le prénom de tous les Weasel. Pardon Hermione…. Celui avec les cheveux super long, il me semble qu'il s'occupe des dragons en Roumanie je crois. »

« CHARLY ? » cria t elle avec une surprise non feinte.

« Ca doit être ça… Charly…. » Drago fit rouler le prénom de l'homme sur sa langue, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon au parfum inconnu et dont il testait la saveur. Au souvenir du postérieur bombé moulé dans le pantalon de cuir noir, il décida que l'arôme était décidément très bon.

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être gay ? » demanda la brune en prenant une main du blond dans la sienne.

« C'est que c'est trop étrange ! Tu m'as bien vu avec la petite Bonnecour ! Je suis toujours entrain de flirter, j'ai passé quasiment tout mon début de soirée à reluquer sa poitrine et voilà que j'ai craqué sur le cul d'un rouquin ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! »

Hermione et Théo partagèrent un regard un peu perdu, avant que la lueur intimidante ne réapparaisse dans les yeux du jeune homme à lunettes. Inquiète de ce que son petit ami pouvait avoir en tête, elle le laissa tout de même mener les opérations. Il se leva et prit la main d'Hermione pour la lever à son tour, sous le regard curieux de leur ami commun.

Théodore se plaça derrière sa compagne, et fit glisser ses mains des épaules blanches jusqu'au doux empattement de ses hanches. Elle émit un petit jappement indigné et surprit lorsqu'elle sentit sa robe de bal tomber à ses chevilles, la laissant dans son ensemble de lingerie rose et chocolat et en talons noirs sous les yeux émerveillés de Drago –pervers du mois- Malfoy. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement et se fit rage pour ne pas reluquer la copine de son meilleur ami ! Il connaissait par cœur la jalousie du serpentard.

Maintenant toujours sa femme contre lui, le jeune Nott fit courir une langue gourmande dans le cou de sa belle, et darda un regard empli d'excitation et de possessivité vers son ancien prince.

« Dis-moi Drago ? A ce moment précis, fantasmes-tu sur ma petite amie ? L'imagines-tu nue dans ton lit à se tordre sous toi et crier ton nom ? »

Hermione aurait voulu réagir mais son homme fit taire toutes protestations en introduisant lui-même deux doigts de leur invité dans sa bouche. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, Drago avait l'air perdu au royaume de la luxure et Hermione se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien à y perdre et donc s'exécuta. Sa bouche se referma autour des deux corps étrangers, les roulants contre sa langue en un long et délicieux tango humide.

Malfoy étouffa un gémissement piteux lorsqu'elle s'écarta de sa main, mais vite remplacée par un grognement quand elle plaqua sa paume contre la bosse évidente de son pantalon. Il entendit l'instigateur de cette situation susurrer à sa petite amie « oui chérie, caresse le. Embrasse-le. » Excité et un peu perturbé par l'attrait qu'il nourrissait pour la petite sorcière, le jeune homme attendit avec impatience que les lèvres pleines se posent sur lui. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Hermione y mit tout son art, et geignit contre la bouche de son ancien ennemi tandis que derrière elle, deux mains venaient de prendre en coupe son postérieur moulé dans un shorty. Prise en sandwich entre les deux serpentards, elle se sentait étrangement excitée autant que nerveuse. Combien de fois avait elle rêvé de cette situation lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard ? Combien de fois s'était-elle touchée en pensant à eux ? Elle avait arrêté de compter. La sorcière sortit de ses pensées en sentant les pouces du blond se faufiler entre la peau de ses hanches et le tissu fin de ses dessous.

Théodore releva la tête et adressa un regard énigmatique à son ami. C'est d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir qu'il s'adressa à lui. « Assied toi sur le canapé Drago. Prend Herm' sur tes genoux. » Autant excités l'un que l'autre, ils s'exécutèrent. Hermione se trouvait face son petit ami, les jambes écartées pour se maintenir droite sur les cuisses du sorcier dont l'érection grandissante appuyait contre son dos.

Avec une lenteur bestiale, le maître de cérémonie s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Drago, le visage proche de l'entre jambe de sa petite amie. Même à travers le tissu il pouvait sentir l'odeur particulière de son nectar amoureux. Aidé du blond, il la débarrassa du dit sous vêtement et c'est sans prévenir que sa langue plongea dans la tendre féminité. Il connaissait ses moindres réactions, le moindre creux, la moindre parcelle de chair plus sensible que les autres, le point culminant où il était sûr de pouvoir déchaîné sa langue avide. Il était sourd à ses plaintes, juste attentif aux grognements de son compère. Ayant la bouche collée à la douce fleur ouverte pour lui, son menton cognait à chaque va et vient contre le pantalon tendu de Drago qui ne s'en plaignait nullement.

De son côté, Hermione était en plein délire. Sous elle un jeune homme plus que séduisant frottait sa virile présence contre sa chute de rein et devant, son amoureux faisait preuve d'une langue acerbe et efficace pour la mener au plaisir. Celui-ci releva un instant la tête, libérant les doux pétales de sa belle pour s'adresser à l'éphèbe.

« Drago… caresse la. »

Peu désireux de refuser un ordre tel que celui-ci, notre ami s'exécuta avec zèle. Hermione se cambrait et gesticulait pour recevoir plus de friction contre sa douce bille de chair électrisée par tout le plaisir qu'elle recevait. Le blond émit un jappement surpris en sentant la langue humide de son comparse effleurer son doigt, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de satisfaire la sirène qui chantait son plaisir avec une si belle voix. A eux deux, ils réussirent à faire grimper leur délicieuse partenaire jusqu'au royaume d'Aphrodite.

Hermione sentit la tension redescendre et son souffle erratique ralentir lentement. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, les cils humides par des larmes inconscientes, pour se plonger dans les orbes acajou de son petit ami. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire taquin avant de se relever puis lui tendit une main, l'aidant à se dégager du corps encore tendu du blond aux yeux de glace. La brune attacha ses cheveux en une rapide queue de cheval, levant les bras vers ses cheveux exposant ainsi sa poitrine épanouie sous les yeux gourmands de ses amants. Elle leur adressa un sourire invitant et s'en alla vers la chambre, roulant des hanches grâce à ses hauts talons.

Les deux hommes la regardaient s'éloigner, tous deux cruellement insatisfaits. Arrivée au seuil, Hermione se retourna. « Et bien ? Vous venez oui ou non ? »

Autant dire qu'aucun des deux mâles ne refusa l'invitation. Théodore et Drago montèrent sur le lit aux côtés de la jeune femme, qui leur sourit avec ravissement. Par une manœuvre complexe et digne des plus grandes gymnastes, Hermione réussit à se trouver face à leur invité, tandis que Théodore le prenait en sandwich de l'autre côté. Ainsi coincé entre les deux amoureux, Drago n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Hermione se redressa à genoux sur le lit et invita ses compagnons à en faire de même. Une fois en position, c'est d'une voix sensuelle qu'elle s'adressa à son petit ami.

« Théodore…. Aide-moi à déshabiller Drago. »

Le blond sembla se tétaniser sur place, mais les mains très baladeuses de la jolie sorcière ne tardèrent pas à le détendre, et il se laissa ainsi caresser et surtout déshabiller par son ami d'enfance. Les mains de Théo trouvèrent le chemin du pantalon du costume de son camarade, et il ne se fit pas prier pour en défaire les boutons et descendre la fermeture éclair avec une lenteur toute calculée.

Le bel indécis se retrouva rapidement aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, même si d'après Hermione il était bien plus appétissant à cet instant précis. Sa hampe lisse rudement dressé n'attendait que ses attentions et celles de Théo, qui massait doucement les épaules du néophyte, histoire de le rassurer un peu. Apparemment, dans cet enchevêtrement de chair, c'était l'unique jeune femme qui menait les opérations, et c'est sans un mot qu'elle s'empara d'une main du brun. Elle déposa cette main masculine sur la turgescence surmontée d'une couronne de poils d'un blond foncé et impérial, faisant grogner le jeune Malfoy qui commençait à s'impatienter. Hermione sourit doucement devant ce bruit primal et très masculin, elle aimait particulièrement ceux que poussait son aimé lorsqu'elle lui administrait ses révérencieuses caresses.

Théodore prit les choses en main, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et entama une lente reconnaissance de l'organe étranger. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la fine membrane recouvrant l'extrémité de la masculinité, souriant au léger bruit humide du décalotage fortuit. Sa main enserra la chair avec plus de force, faisant se cambrer sa victime volontaire, puis il s'intéressa aux rondeurs plus au sud. C'est avec un air mêlant l'appréhension et le pur émerveillement que Drago laissa son regard errer sur le corps tout en rondeur de son amie.

Hermione le rassura d'une ébauche de sourire avant de s'alanguir à quatre pattes, tel un chat au corps souple et élastique, et frotter son souffle tentateur sur le vecteur de toute son attention. Le jeune homme à qui appartenait le matériel retint sa respiration avant d'éructer un sonore « Bordel de …. », surpris par le chaud accueil humide que lui réservait Hermione. La brune cajola la zone extra-sensible du garçon, puis se décida à corser la chose lorsqu'elle sentit une main calleuse se promener dans ses boucles. Elle aspira, creusant les joues et obligeant le blond à avancer les hanches. Le pauvre avait l'impression qu'on voulait lui arracher tout son système de production de « mini-lui » et ce, de la plus dépravée des façons. Et comme pour rajouter à son malheur (tout est relatif), son ami à lunette ne cessait de lui souffler de salaces remarques qui le rendait sinon plus dur, encore plus consentant dans ce trio improbable.

Finalement la jeune femme se redressa, suivant de ses lèvres le torse glabre de Malfoy dernier du nom. Elle lui sourit et fit signe à son petit ami en titre de la rejoindre devant leur invité, qui lâcha presque à contre cœur son nouveau jouet tout de chair et de sang. Hermione attrapa la nuque du brun et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en guidant une main du blond jusqu'à ses seins désireux d'avoir, eux aussi, leur part de caresse.

Drago admira le couple se mêler dans un baiser chaud chaud cacao, tout en flattant la douce colline blanche surmontée d'un pic grenat. La teinte proche de la framboise lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, et alors qu'il descendait son regard sur le triangle de boucles sombres couronnant son mont de Vénus, il ne put se retenir d'admirer la fierté de Théodore. Sa virile présence était de proportions plus qu'acceptables et la légère courbure de la chair lui fit immédiatement imaginer les deux amants dans une position presque animale. Le sang afflua un peu plus vers son sexe déjà tendu et quémandeur.

Hermione repoussa l'invité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le dos, Théo et elle le dominant. Elle sourit d'un air affamé et remonta sur la tête du lit pour venir picorer son cou de baisers et de tendres morsures qui laisseront quelques traces. Pendant qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, Drago ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce que projetait son ancien camarade. Celui-ci prit la place de sa petite amie, glissant une langue taquine et dans l'expectative le long de l'érection du blond. Ne recevant aucune plainte, si ce n'est la frustration, Théodore sourit et s'amusa avec sa nouvelle gâterie. Sa bouche reproduisait les mêmes mouvements que sa compagne lui avait tant de fois prodigué, et dans un élan d'expérience purement scientifique, fit déraper sa langue le long du scrotum pour finalement se rendre jusqu'à l'intime contrée de Drago. Notre bienheureux se contracta immédiatement, refusant que son ancien camarade d'école n'aille découvrir cette partie inexplorée de son anatomie.

Comprenant sa réserve, le brun se débarrassa de ses lunettes et s'allongea franchement sur son ami, mettant leur deux sévères érections en contact. Hermione se redressa, glorieuse dans sa nudité totale, et ouvrit le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet pour en sortir un tube de vaseline, où elle trempa un doigt fin. Souriant d'un air dément, elle s'agenouilla derrière les deux hommes se frottant l'un contre l'autre et, sans prévenir, taquina la tendre entrée encore vierge de leur invité surprise. Le blond se tendit, et finit par s'habituer à l'étrange présence dans ce petit coin jamais exploré. Théo à la découverte de cette étroite cavité ? Jamais ! Hermione le faisant ? Il trouvait à cela un petit côté érotique qui ne lui était pas indifférent.

Pour être honnête, sentir son sexe se frotter sans honte contre l'impressionnante dureté de l'autre ex Serpentard ne lui faisait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des billes losqu'il sentit le corps intrus plonger encore un peu dans son ventre, et taper avec une précision mortelle contre ce petit organe. La surprise ressentie lors de cette décharge électrique se perdit dans un cri rauque tandis qu'il se démenait pour accroître la friction. Comprenant son intention, l'amant de la demoiselle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Drago et y souffla tout autant de paroles érotiques tandis qu'il la regardait plonger deux phalanges entre ses cuisses ouvertes. C'est proche de la folie qu'il continua à se frotter à Théodore qui lui aussi admirait sa petite amie se caresser devant eux. C'est dans un cri atténué par le fait qu'elle se mordait les lèvres que se traduit son orgasme. Pantelante, elle regarda Drago droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il atteignait le septième ciel, Théo l'y menant avec entrain et en parole.

« Joui Drago… imagine Charly … » le prénom ronronner eu le don de faire gémir le blondinet, au supplice. « oui imagine le te caresser, prendre ton sexe entre ses lèvres, te…. » mais le tourmenteur n'eu pas besoin de continuer plus loin que son camarade se répandait contre son ventre. Théodore atteignit également le stade final tout en admirant sa copine. Décidément, elle le surprenait toujours.

Un silence confortable tomba sur le trio, laissant un Drago à bout de souffle et un couple fort heureux de cette petite expérience à trois. Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes et demanda : « Alors Drago ? A ton avis ? Gay ou pas gay ? »

« Hum… je pense que je ne pourrais jamais me passer des femmes, mais pratiquer avec un homme ne me dérange pas. Donc je pense que j'opte pour le plus pratique. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils tout en caressant les cheveux de Théodore qui appuyait maintenant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Je tente les deux, et je verrais pour quel genre je nourris des … sentiments forts. » répondit le blond en souriant d'un air machiavélique. « Mais en attendant… excusez moi mais j'ai un rouquin à séduire. »

En un clin d'œil Drago –Dom Juan- Malfoy était volatilisé. La jolie brune éclata de rire, renversant la gorge en arrière, rire bien vite étouffé par un partenaire avide et affamé.

« Vous pensiez vous en sortir comme ça miss Granger ? » ronronna Théo de sa voix la plus sévère. « J'avoue Milord…. Peut être mériterais je une punition ? » joua t elle, moqueuse. « Effectivement. Les vilaines sorcières comme toi mérite… une folle nuit de débauche ! » cria t il en la clouant sur le matelas tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Plus loin, dans un manoir bien connu, un jeune éphèbe s'approcha d'un bien célèbre dragonnier et l'apostropha.

« Weasley ? Tu as déjà approché le Dragon souffle brûlant d'Ecosse ? »

« Non… mais j'adorerais. »

Le sourire reflétant une pure luxure s'échangea entre les deux hommes. Je suppose que la suite, vous la connaissez très bien, pas la peine de vous donner les détails….


End file.
